The Complicated Engagement
by Lightness Moon
Summary: Draco is forced by his parents to take part in an old pureblood custom to get engaged using a ring that knows his desires, not wanting to take part his father makes a deal with him not knowing his just walked right into where his father wants him causing Draco major issues. The problem being his actual desire Harianna Potter. Fem Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. set after deathly hallows
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wrote this for a bit of fun fem Harry and Draco._**

 ** _A.N. B_** _ **efore I receive another review or message in regards to my sheer lack of imagination. I chose the name Harianna in my fanfictions for a few reasons. I didn't want to change Harry's name completely. I wanted a name I could shorten to Harry. I'm not overly found of Harriet as it get's shortened to Hattie. And I disliked using Henrietta or Henriette for the same reason, I just didn't like the name. I just happened to like Harianna, laugh all you want it is literally as simple as that. Flame me if you want, criticise my choice all you want, if my beta can't get me to change my mind. A little review isn't going to work either. Please don't even attempt to try you'll be wasting your time.**_

* * *

The complicated engagement.

Draco knows he's staring at his mother from shock but he had a good reason to be even if Malfoy's didn't stare. He recovered himself quickly though. Glancing at his father whose face is stern and he realizes that this is not going to just go away.

They cannot expect him to do this. Draco sends them both his best glare, this was some birthday present.

'Now Draco there is no need for that, it is a tradition that goes back years and you will follow it.'

'I'm eighteen I'm too young for this.'

'I was younger then you are when I got engaged to your mother.'

Draco frowned, that was true and well his parents were happy enough together.

'I understand that but this is my last year I'm lucky at all to be going back to Hogwarts, shouldn't I be concentrating on my studies,' he made a valid point to his parents.

Draco thinks it is rather clever of himself really he actually have to stop himself smirking, very Slytherin. Yes, when in doubt bring up the war, our family wasn't exactly standing on its credibility after all we had aligned ourselves with a dark lord however his mother is also on his trail of thought.

'The better reason for you to go ahead with the engagement, you must understand that we need to social standing and respectability back. Why do you think we have been to so many charity functions Draco?'

'Your studies are important son, yes you should focus on them, but you are Malfoy and your duty is to this family.'

'We are not saying you have to marry the girl straight away.'

'But you expect me to live with the rings choice?'

'We explained that it is your desires the ring follows, it all depends on who you so desire.'

He is still not impressed; it clearly shows on his face my mother glanced towards his father to which his raises a brow at her.

'How about we make a deal then Draco,' his father said bringing his attention to him and Draco tries to search his face for clues with no luck.

'What do you have in mind?' Basically, all Draco wanted to know, was what was in it for himself.

'Go through with this engagement,' his father raised a brow at him, his father holds up his hand to stop Draco from saying anything.

'Take the year to get to know your fiancée, do everything like you would do as a couple, go on dates, we would like to meet her and expect updates on your progress as well.'

'If I don't?'

'Then we will stop your allowance.'

'What if she doesn't want to marry me or even speak to me?' he pointed out.

'Then convince her to spend time with you I don't care how you do it, promise gold or expensive gifts if you have to, a year Draco that's all we ask of you.'

'You do realize that if that doesn't work she will just throw the ring in my face.'

'That won't happen, it is old magic that is on that ring once you have made your desires known it locks onto your magical signature, only you will be able to remove the ring from her.'

'And what happens at the end of the year if I don't want to marry the rings choice?'

'Then you can marry someone of your own choosing, in your own time of course.'

He smirks there was a way out of this, after all, he just had to make the desires ones that would make the ring choose someone he would never even dream of marrying. He could get around the date thing easily enough and meet his parents, when they saw that it was clearly the wrong person well they would call the whole thing off, yes it could be done.

'Just a year, no interfering though.'

'Yes a year, fine we will not interfere in your relationship.'

'Then yes we have a deal.'

He holds out his hand to shake his fathers, sealing the bond.

'Well then now that we have agreed upon that maybe we could get on with the rest of your birthday celebration.'

'That would be lovely, mother,' Draco said with a smirk back on his face.

'Oh Draco one last thing before we continue,' his father said.

'Yes, father.'

'Tonight, when you make your desires known upon the ring only your true feelings, will make the magic behind the enchantment work.'

The smirk is quickly wiped off Draco's face.

'Did I forget to mention that,' his father smirked at him

How …how Slytherin of him to withhold information until the last minute and if the knowing smile on his mother's face is anything to go by they both know exactly of his desires. He had obviously not been cunning enough to hide them from his parents. There was only one girl who he wanted, had always wanted since he was eleven if he was practically honest. No celebration was going to cheer him up because he had to somehow convince this girl to spend a whole year with him. Agree to meet his parents and go on dates with him when at the end of the day she couldn't stand the sight of him. Draco sends a deathly glare in both of their directions, somehow he don't think bribing this certain girl with "expensive gifts" or "gold" was going to cut it, he was to put it quite frankly screwed!

'I don't have to make my desires known tonight so I can I not have a few days at the very least.'

'Fine Draco just make sure that you make your desires known to the ring before school starts or I will be cutting off your allowance without a second thought.'

He nods in understanding staring back at the set of engagement rings, one which he will be wearing himself to show a sign of commitment to my betrothed once he had made his desires known. The diamond engagement ring sparkles as the light for the room catches it. He closes his eyes, letting out a sigh yep he was screwed.

* * *

A few weeks later a black haired girl Harianna or Harry as her friends called her was currently sitting in the living room of number four Privet Drive with the Minister for Magic himself (Kingsley) waiting for the uproar of objection that was sure to come. Bracing herself for the shouts but when nothing came she slowly opened her eyes to see a pale-faced Petunia nodding her head in agreement … in agreement to have Harry herself the girl who lived twice stay back in this house until the arrangement could be put into place. The look on Harry's face surely sent the right signals of utter shock which her aunt caught.

'I'd rather I have someone I know here to protect Dudley and I right now,' she said looking at Harry explaining her decision.

Harry could understand her point to be honest, Vernon had died well been murdered by death eaters that were still active. They had thought that they were just running amuck in the magical world then the attack on her only living relatives happened by the time Aurors had shown up Vernon had already been killed. Now an arrangement was going to be put in place that someone a witch preferably was going to be on guard at Private Drive but until Aunt Petunia agreed with the person which at this rate was minimal. Harry had been asked to well help out and ease the transition.

'Good, then we will put a few safety measurements in place. We will connect the fireplace up to the wizarding network, give you access to floo powder if you being attacked clearly shout safe house before throwing down the powder, the password is for you and your son to use only and will take you to the safest place we have Harry's house,' Kinsley paused. 'I have would set up an emergency port key but I wouldn't want you to lose it'.

'Why are we not being put in this safe house, to begin with,' Petunia asked.

'You wanted to live your lives you pointed that much out in the beginning and being at Harry's place you would not be able to do so.'

'Fine connect us but I will not have every witch or wizard coming into this house.'

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose, 'I assure you that it will be only designated people, like myself, your guard and of course Harry that will be keyed into the entry of this house.'

'Good what about Harianna not being able to use magic outside of school won't that be an issue.'

This time Harry herself answered. 'No aunt Petunia I'm off age in the magical world remember so I can use magic without being expelled, you and Dudley already know of our world so that is another issue solved. I will still have to be careful but I won't be punished as such.'

'Ok then and you will be here to help me pick out a what it again for a guard.'

'An Auror and yes as long as it is done before I go back to school,' Harry stated her only condition that she had to this whole arrangement.

'School really I thought you would have gone straight into a job?'

Kingsley interrupted. 'Believe me when I say I have tried but it seems that Harry wants to do something else with her life.'

'Don't please we have had this conversation already I have had enough of running around after fools for a lifetime I think I will stick with my choice.'

'And I wish you luck, now that we have things settled I have a connection to set up. I will see you shortly, hopefully, we will have everything settled before term starts in a couple of days.'

'Thank you,' Harry said seeing Kingsley out she turns back toward her aunt.

'Well you know where the bedroom is, go make yourself comfortable or something.'

Just a few days Harry that's all, you can do this after all she agreed to have you here right so it won't be so bad. After making her way to her old room and unpacking a few things. Harry settled herself down to sleep trying not to worry about the days ahead. When morning breaks she stretches out, feeling around the side table for her glasses pushing them onto her face. When something sparkly catches her eye, she blinks what on earth how in Merlin's beard where did she get a diamond ring from wait for a second …. 'ARRHHH' a pitched scream sounds out throughout the house.


	2. Chapter 2

September first came around very quickly, all too quickly, the eighteen-year-old blonde double checked his trunk making sure everything was packed before closing it, his eye catches the ring on his finger. It had been a week since he had made his desires known to the ring when he had woken up the next morning the engagement ring had vanished like it was meant to, he had wondered if it had got to its intended person though he hoped so.

'You are worried that the ring won't appear to who you desire most,' the soft voice of his mother once again stumbles across his thoughts.

Draco meets her grey eyes to his grey eyes seeing the concern showing in them, Draco nodded his head slightly at his mother in an answer.

'As long as your feelings were true the ring would have found her, now are you ready.'

'Yes, mother.'

'Very well then, your father is waiting for us by the door.'

They made our way towards the black door that leads to the entrance of the manor.

'Excellent now before we go do not forget that we are being watched closely every move we make.'

'I know father I understand my role I will make sure not to disgrace the family name.'

'Let's leave then shall we.'

The familiar feel of Apparating pulls him landing in our destination near Kings cross station, silently we make our way through the muggles towards the station and the platform for the Express itself. He looks around the platform instead of searching for who hopefully is his fiancée, searching for a sea of red-haired people that he knew she would be with but none were in sight either.

'Draco there you are,' Blaise said, 'Morning Mr and Mrs Malfoy.'

'Morning Mr Zabini.'

'Is there a reason you were looking for me?'

'Yeah, the rest of the Slytherins are in the usual compartment waiting for you.'

'They have queries.'

'Seems that way.'

'Pray tell why are you not bombarding me with questions?'

'I figured I'd leave it to you to tell all of us at once then question you now.'

Draco shook his head at his best friend turning towards his parents nodding curtly in his father's direction.

'We shall see you for Christmas,' his father said.

His mother pulled him into a quick hug whispering in his ear, 'Don't forget to invite your intended.'

'I won't,' Draco whispered back.

'Remember to keep us updated.'

'Of course father, now if you excuse us I believe my house needs to be informed of a few details.'

Draco levitated his trunk on board while Blaise slid the door open as he walked into the compartment.

'Is it true?' a females' voice asked. 'What Skeeter wrote in the paper?'

Damn Skeeter and her article, she had run into them at a charity event a few days go so in answer to the question, Draco held up his hand.

'Oh, it is, look at his ring,' Milstrode pointed out, 'so who is the lucky girl?'

Draco smirked in response, well at least some people hadn't caught on.

'Oh please anyone with half a brain could work it out,' Pansy said, 'there is only one girl that Draco has been after for years.'

'So does this mean we are going to have to play nice with the Gryffindors?' Pansy asked.

'I never said that,' Draco said, 'but my fiancée is defiantly off limits,' he smirked at them all.

Satisfied they go about their own conversations and he sat down near Pansy, Blaise sitting on the opposite side.

'So have you seen her yet?' Blaise said.

Draco shook his head, 'I looked for the sea of red when we got to the platform but didn't spot them.'

'So anything else you need to inform us of,' Pansy snapped.

'I would have told you about this if I had the chance.'

'I know I'm sorry I snapped. I suppose she does need to know first after all.'

He nodded at them. 'That's if the golden trio haven't worked it out by now, what with the paper and Granger.'

* * *

Angry is what summed up Harry's mood in one word at this particular moment, after screaming the house down when she had found the ring, she had tried to pull the damn thing off. It wasn't until later when she had checked she hadn't been cursed from it or the ring wasn't cursed itself that she got an explanation from Kingsley informing her that it was traditional in pure-blooded families and that she was indeed engaged to someone the only way the ring would come off is if … IF… the person whose family had used the ring took it off.

Hermione, of course, had done research into magical bondings and magical items only to find out what we already knew and no likely way out of this situation. Even though she could refuse unless the person whose desires lead the ring to me took it off in agreement no matter how much she refused she was still engaged to said persons. Ginny had looked up the pureblood families that may use such an old method to get engaged, really what was so wrong with just asking. Well, she would have said no but that is besides that point.

What had caused her to be angry though was the _Prophet_ Ron had given to her marking a headline that had grabbed his attention, putting two and two together he reckoned he knew who was behind the whole ring fiasco.

 **MALFOY HEIR ENGAGED!**

 **WHO IS THE LUCKY GIRL?**

By Rita Skeeter

 _While at a charity event for the orphans of the war, one, of course, would be suspect important and respectable family names to be in attendance when I come upon the view of Mr Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Naricissa Malfoy, and their eighteen-year-old heir Mr Draco Malfoy._

The article went onto say that because they Malfoy had lost their good graces in society it was no wonder that they were there. They had been spotted on a lot of occasions at different events trying to do good for their family name. Harry skipped a couple of paragraphs not really interested in what they were up to in society as long as they weren't causing a problem when she saw it.

 _… of course it was not possible to get an interview with the family by the amount of security in presence, however, this reporter was close enough to catch a glimpse of a gold ring that the young heir happened to be supporting on his ring finger, it turns out ladies and I am sorry to report this but the young heir is taken. Indeed, this certain ring happened to an engagement ring._

 _Of course one shouldn't be surprised that the young heir has followed his family traditions and following pureblood customs like his father before him who used enchanted rings while he was engaged to the current Mrs Malfoy. By wearing his ring according to pureblood custom, he is showing his sign of commitment to his betrothed._

 _While the young heir was there it seemed that his intended was nowhere in sight as the family had come together, not spoken with many people at the event just necessary members of the ministry making a large donation to the orphans of war cause, where was the young heir's fiancée why had she not appeared with him at this event and most importantly just who is this lucky girl that has received the enchanted engagement ring._

She stopped reading the article this wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening wait until she got her hands on him.

'MALFOY,' Harry said spitting his name out with venom.

'I say we go find him and make him see sense,' Ron said.

'He'll be with the other Slytherin's Ron, you can't just go into a whole pit of snakes,' Neville pointed out.

'He has you there, even with all of us together firing hexes on the train wouldn't be the smartest idea,' Ginny voiced.

'It is rather romantic,' Luna said.

'Romantic really Luna what is romantic about being engaged to Malfoy?' Ron asked. And Harry found herself nodding in agreement with her best friend.

'Well, it is, for the charms to work the desires have to hold some value behind it.'

'So let me clear this up. Malfoy actually does desire me in whatever weird and twisted way it happens to be.'

'I'm not sure about weird and twisted but pretty much, yes, why?'

'Just great. Malfoy is not going to take this thing off Luna,' Harry flashed the ring at them. 'And only he can do so.'

'I still say we go find him and hex him I know some good ones now,' Ron grinned at her.

'Let's be mature about this shall we, we did not come back to start fights, Ron, I'm sure we will think of something so Malfoy sees reason,' Hermione said.

Sees reason she was being hopeful there but then this was Hermione they were talking about, always looking for another way a smarter way. Harry was with Ron on this she wanted to hex Malfoys balls off round any time now. Yes, that sounded like a great idea she could picture his face that thought brings a smile to her own face. He couldn't think she would agree to this at all surely. Want she wanted was a normal life now she had defeated Voldemort but Malfoy just had to go a ruin her plans making her life complicates and last year. He hadn't owled her to explain not that she would have wanted to hear from him. He could have had the decency to say something to my face though, coward so immature considering the Malfoy pose with grace and maturity they are meant to show in public, well he wasn't acting very mature now was he …. Wait a second that's it at times like these she was grateful to have Hermione as a friend because without her Harry would have never thought of it.

'Hermione I have said this many times before but I will say it again, you are a total genius.'

'Why I don't remember saying anything helpful.'

'But you did 'Mione but you did,' Harry grinned at them quite smugly. Ron's eyes widen, a grin also on his face catching onto her look.

'I know that look, what are you planning?' Ron asked.

'Anyone got some spare parchment and I will tell you while I'm writing. Could I borrow Pig?'

'Umm sure.'

Anger turned into revenge Malfoy wasn't going to know what hit him and she wouldn't even be using a spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts was in sight, the view was simply breathtaking Blaise nudged Draco indicating his head towards the crowd of students in front of them, he searched the crowd spotting her finally, he weaves his way through the slow walkers, heading towards my betrothed Blaise and Pansy following him. They were close enough now to hear the golden trio conversation.

'So your aunt managed to find someone who she liked then?'

'Liked is a bit strong of a word I would say more like that she would put up with them.'

'I feel for the Auror that's on guard duty.'

'Me too, although Dud's not so bad now, I guess, we've been getting along.'

'Well at least that's something you got out of being there, it will be good for you to build a relationship up with him.'

'Relationship I guess that's one word for it.'

Who on earth was Dud? Draco frowned in slight confusion, he needed to grab her attention somehow and as they walked he spotted a lone tree branch. Knowing that she is not one for keeping her balance he muttered a trip jinx towards her, causing her to stumble falling as her foot snags the branch. Draco is close enough behind her that he reaches out to catch her as he hears her friends call out her name.

'Well Miss Potter fancy meeting you here,' Draco said straightening her upright again.

'Malfoy nice trip jinx, couldn't think of a better way than to grab the attention of your fiancée.'

She knew he glanced at Granger and Weasley, damn Skeeter and the Daily Prophet but the word fiancée caught his attention she had got the ring it had worked. Now he just had to get her to agree to his father's terms and conditions. For which he had no plan but being a true Slytherin he would be using that to his advantage.

'Well now that I have your attention.'

'My attention, how am I meant to know if I'm your intended?'

'What are you talking about, you just said?'

'That I was your fiancée. No I said about grabbing the attention of your fiancée but we don't know who it is meant to be, you see Ginny and Hermione got rings too, look.' Granger and the youngest Weasley flash a spitting copy of the ring at him. What how was that possible? …. a sly smile came across his face, very smart.

'They're fakes, I could just remove them.'

'Well go on then Malfoy remove them.'

He reached put to pull the rings off both hands but they didn't budge. Draco frowned, how? They should remove easily, he sent at the glare at Granger. 'What did you do?' Why was it impossible for him to remove the fake rings? They must have cast some sort of charm on them.

'What did I do, oh no Malfoy this was all you,' Granger replied.

'I for one was _so_ looking forward to seeing you and introducing you to my parents then this all happened. I wonder how many other girls got your ring Malfoy it is bad enough that I have to share my fiancée with two other people and I think you should know something right now I don't share very well,' Weaslet input.

What was he going to do if he couldn't remove the fakes to destroy them? He wanted to glare at Harianna somehow this had to be her fault her comeback for not liking being engaged to him.

'How do I remove the fake rings? I for one do not want to go around upsetting a whole load of females.'

Instead of answering his question she moves her hand, so it is within his reach, the engagement ring glistering on her finger. Draco sucks his breath, even with the fakes around you could still tell the original from the rest as it actually shines were as the other two didn't even sparkle in the light, relief hits him again thank Merlin she had got it. He looked up at her questionably her green eyes are firm with determination.

'Remove the ring and I will tell you how the others can be destroyed.'

What this was not how this was meant to go, within the few minutes he had been talking to her and he was already coming across complications, he knew she wouldn't make his life easy but it wasn't meant to this hard!

'No.'

'Then I wish you luck Malfoy because you won't get any help from us unless you remove the ring.'

'Can't we at least talk about this sort out some arrangement.'

'NO I told you what I want if you don't want to upset the female population of Hogwarts you best act fast.'

And with that, she turned on her heals away from him, Granger and the youngest Weasley following her to catch up to their little group. He wondered just how many girls had copies of that damn engagement ring. Wanting to strangle his parents for even suggesting this in the first place he made his way over to Pansy and Blaise to update them on the current situation.

* * *

'Did you see his face when he couldn't pull off the rings,' Ginny laughed.

'Ferret looked like a frog the way his mouth was opening and closing,' Ron added.

'I still think this is a silly idea he will figure it out eventually,' Hermione said.

'I know but until I hear back I need this to distract him.'

'Well you are going to need a lot more girls willing to help you out, you know just two rings won't work at all for a distraction.' Ginny said.

'I realize that that's why I am going to speak with Lavender and Parvati at the table see who else I can round up, Malfoy has bound to have broken a few hearts surely.'

'You're thinking you could enlist their help.' Hermione said.

'Revenge Hermione if his broken their heart why shouldn't they want some sort of payback.'

'I just hope you know what you are getting yourself in for.' Hermione said.

'I do it's not like the ring is irremovable.'

'Harry has a point you should be proud that at least this way she hasn't hexed him.' Ginny said.

'For now, may I just add, I'm not below hexing him to get my way.'

'I'll go with Luna to speak with the Ravenclaws, see who I can round up there.' Ginny said.

'Thanks, Ginny.'

'So are we going to get the Slytherins involved? That would be the house with the most damage done by Malfoy,' Ron pointed out.

'True but could we really trust them with knowledge of how the ring comes off, I think for now we play safe. I'm going to speak with Susan for a while see what favors I call in from the Hufflepuff table. Talk to you a bit when you see Lavender and Parvati send them my way.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'She is up to something Draco, the youngest Weasley is with the Ravenclaws while she has disappeared to the Hufflepuff table.'

'The question is what is she up to?' Blaise said.

'Other than making my life hell?'

'Well she was raised by Muggles how do you expect someone like her to understand our ways,' Pansy said.

'Careful Pansy this is my fiancée your talking about.'

'Think of it this way,' she held her hands up in surrender. 'Because she was raised by Muggles she wouldn't understand the old traditions and customs; she wouldn't see the romance or your feelings behind this because of that. I meant no offense I'm just clearly indicating something you failed to have noticed.'

'She is a half-blood, that hangs around Weasley.'

'Pansy has a point do you really think Weasley would have told Potter about pure-blooded traditions, she may spend a lot of time with them but I do not think that their family is one of the old ways.'

'I knew I was screwed ... but this.'

'You need to get her to understand the old ways somehow.'

'Helpful Blaise she is not likely to talk to me now is she, not after what happened on the way here.'

'I don't know send her a note or something, are you a Slytherin or not Draco.'

'Of course, I'm a Slytherin,' Draco rakes a hand through his hair. 'I'm just frustrated with no answers into sorting this mess out.'

'Well I could get some information from the other girls who I am friendly with it may help the ring predicament.'

'Thank you, that's helpful I hope it works though the other houses won't be very trusting.'

'Draco you are not the only Slytherin at this table remember that now, I am off to be subtle somewhere else, see you guys later.'

Now to come up with a plan to get Harianna to talk to him.

* * *

'So you know how it works?' Harry asked and she received several nods.

'Good please be careful who you tell this information to or you won't get payback on Malfoy at all, thanks for this bye.'

Oh, she loved this mayhem already; it may not be exactly what the marauders would have done which she could think of several things they would have done. However, she felt much better making her way back to the Gryffindor tower smile plastered on her face as she walked into the common room.

'I take it; it went well then,' Hermione said.

'Oh yes, Malfoy doesn't even realize the storm that is about to come his way.'

'Brilliant, bloody brilliant can't wait to see ferrets face.'

'Me neither, Ron me neither.'


	3. Chapter 3

Draco felt like shit if he was honest with himself he looked like it too, he had rather a long night trying and failing miserably to fall asleep. It couldn't be helped with things being the way they were scowling at himself for being so petty, what was this Gryffindor doing to him, hearing the boys' dorm door open he turned to face his best friend.

'Draco – what happened to you? Fuck you look like shit.'

'Useful Blaise I don't really need this right now.'

'Well OK then but I suggest you butter Pansy up so she can at least make you look your usual self.'

'She is the best at glamour charms true, doesn't mean I can't do it myself.'

'Saving all your charm for your lady now are we?' Blaise smirked at him.

'Well do you have any better ideas?'

'Just because you didn't sleep well enough last night doesn't mean you can take it out on me.'

'Sorry.'

'I know but watch the attitude around Potter. It is the one thing you have always been hexed for in the past.'

'I'd rather not be punched again either.'

'I forgot about the Granger incident, come on let's meet Pansy, sort you out and grab some breakfast.'

'For someone who hates the mornings, you're a bit bright?'

'What can a bloke not be happy?' Blaise shrugged.

Draco's mind temporally taken off from his fiancée issue to the puzzling behavior of his best friend. He felt that he could actually smile that is until he saw the look of panic on Pansy's face when we reach the common room.

'What is it?'

'I just heard from Daphne you do not want to go to breakfast in the great hall this morning.'

'Don't be ridiculous we are not going to eat in the kitchens.'

'The kitchen sounds like a good idea.'

'It can't be that bad,' Blaise added.

'Well, I suppose that having a lot of girls running after you wouldn't sound like a bad idea to you now would it.'

'No of course not.'

'Pansy, what has happened?'

'There are now ten fiancées of yours running around.'

'POTTER!'

'I told you she was up to something last night,' she reminded him.

Draco sneered at her. 'I can't hide that's exactly what she wants me to do. I need to figure out how to get those rings off before this reaches the paper.'

'It's a bit late for that too.'

Throwing the paper towards him. Draco caught a glimpse of the headline, his parents were going to kill him.

'You OK Draco you look unnaturally pale even for you?' Blaise asked.

He rubbed his temple with his hands. 'Let's just get this over with.'

* * *

Breakfast usually for Harry was her least favorite time of day, the _Prophet_ would have some made up a story about her life which she hated but not today. Today was a good day, she could already feel herself grinning like a Cheshire cat. The good mood unspoiled and that was even before the owls with paper and letters arrived.

'Letter Harry,' Hermione pointed out.

She looked up just in time to catch the owl landing in front of her, untying the letter she knows exactly who this is from.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _We would be happy to help you in your time of need; we will send the enlisted items you asked for especially now you found out it was Malfoy who used the ring. We have no idea of what he was thinking, now if anyone asks just tell them where you got the products from that is all we ask from our co-founder. Remember the advice we gave you when you required the Map from us, that is our only say in the matter we are sure you will figure out the rest, for now, good luck with the task ahead of you._

 _Love from the prank masters_

 _Fred and George Weasley,  
_ _WWW._

'Twins?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, they are going to send what I need and told me in their own way to be careful but wish me luck.'

'So basically Malfoy is learning the hard way not to annoy you.'

'Pretty much, have you seen the Prophet this morning.'

'Yeah, how could I have missed that headline **_Malfoy ring creates havoc_**.'

'Think he's read it yet and that's why he's not shown his face? I hope so this day just gets better.'

'Oh, Professor McGonagall's handing out the schedules.'

'Only you would be excited about classes 'Mione.'

'Just glad to back is all.'

'Well nothing could ruin my mood now,' Harry said taking her own scanning it over her mood completely dropping. _Please no just no,_ she thought.

'What's up with you mate?'

'Have you not seen what we have next and with who?'

She watched as Ron read his face set in disgust. 'Potions.'

'With the Slytherins and who is on household unity duty along with the headmistress.'

'Slughorn, you think his going to pair us up with one of them don't you.'

Harry nodded the day just got worse.

'Well I think that if he does pair us up with them, you two might actually learn something, think about it what other house is that good at potions, you might even find someone willing to tutor you.'

Thank you, Hermione, just what she wanted to hear she needed Potions. If she was going to continue her hero saving complex so she stood corrected the day just now had got worse.

* * *

The morning had been awful what had she been thinking, he didn't need this right now it felt like he wanted to hit his head against the breakfast table. Draco searches the Gryffindor table the trio are in the middle of talking at least she wasn't making any more hassle for him this morning the look of detest on her face though brightens up his mood. At the very minimum, she looked how he felt which made him wonder why.

'Draco class schedule,' Pansy hands his over, he took it from her looking at it and smiled no wonder Harianna had a face like thunder Potions with us Slytherins.

'I take it you're pleased with the classes then?'

'Indeed it would seem I could use one of them to my advantage.'

'Two o'clock Draco.'

He lifts his gaze up the parchment watching as numerous girls make their way over to him. He was about to be ambushed what the fuck had Potter been thinking! Concentrate on Potions, Draco you can get through this no pressure just use that Malfoy charm.

'Ladies what can I do for you all,' he said in the nicest possible tone he can manage right now.

If his actual fiancée wasn't going to give him the answer into how to remove those fake ring he might be able to require the information elsewhere. Draco spotted Blaise sending a puzzled look wondering what he was up to, he inclines his head slightly towards the girls.

'We would like to know which one of us you choose to be your fiancée.'

'Oh, that's easy Harianna Potter has the original as for how you lovely ladies required copies is beyond me.'

'So, how you know that these are fakes?'

'Hands ladies,' Once again he pulled the rings unable to move them. 'If these rings you had been wearing were indeed the Malfoy ring I would have been able to remove them so I know that you have fake copies, so I'll ask you again ladies what can I do for you.'

Making his way towards Potions, Draco was feeling rather smug with himself. He knew his fiancée was smart the fake copies were enchanted so that only the wearer could take them off. Clever revenge for the fact that Harianna couldn't remove the ring on her own finger to think of something as simple but effective as that he shook his head. The girls hadn't been too much trouble removing the rings once they got what they had wanted. He even managed to owl his parents to inform them that the article had been incorrect while he was currently dealing with the difficult circumstance that had caused the foul article to appear. Glancing around the Potions room he spotted Harianna sitting in the middle of Granger and Weasley taking his usual seat next to Blaise the door shut behind him alerting him the Professor Slughorn arrived.

'Don't get too comfortable I'll be assigning seats for the year, to which you will have to work with your partner no excuses no changes will be made so you best learn to get on with them if you want to pass.'

Defiantly feeling rather smug just like Slughorn to be doing his household unity parade while Blaise was partnered up with his own fiancée. Which had caused her to shout 'Yes' out rather loudly she sheepishly apologized to the Professor and mumbled about something about joining in the household unity campaign with a slight smile, wandering off to her new bench followed by Draco's bemused best friend. However, he himself got paired up with Granger, settling down on the allocated bench the faint smile that Granger gave him also the lack of the fake ring on her finger he supposed he could make this arrangement work instead he just had to play nice with the know it all Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

So shouting may not have been a good idea but Harry had been so relieved to not be partnered up with Malfoy. She had been imagining just that. Believing that fate had it against her so the shout couldn't have been helped, looking at her Potions partner though, well he looked less the happy with this arrangement.

'OK, Zabini lets clear a few things up we both know that I am terrible at Potions. I'm much better with the theory than the actual draughting of Potions so I am happy to prepare ingredients and such. If I do something wrong you can let me know exactly what that is, allowing us to correct the mistake before a potion blows up in our face.' He raised his brow at her clearly he had not been expecting this from her so she continued. 'So while we are being partners for a year you might as well call me Harianna or Harry if you can manage it. I tend to hex those who call me Potter that agreeable enough for you?' Harry said extending her hand towards him looking at him bluntly.

'You might as well call me Blaise then Harianna,' shaking her hand, 'I think I can live with your terms.'

'Good because quite frankly I really need to pass Potions.'

'So what caused the loud cheer earlier I do not believe for one minute that you were joining in on the household unity campaign,' he said settling down beside her.

'Oh that easy not having Malfoy as a partner.' She can feel herself literally bouncing in her seat, her good mood completely back. This wasn't so bad she took a quick look focusing on Hermione, she caught Harry's eye sending her a smile. Harry realized that Malfoy was behaving himself which was a puzzling thought. She turned back around before Slughorn noticed her attention had been elsewhere.

'No wonder you are terrible at potions if you get distracted that quickly.'

'We haven't started yet give me a chance.'

'This is going to be a long year,' Blaise said clearly annoyed.

Strange how he summed up exactly how she was feeling. Although she had different plans this year which involved not dying and not having anyone control her life bee, oh no she had plans to get her life back Malfoy was not going to ruin it.

* * *

Working with Granger hadn't been so bad at least she was competent enough, well he hated to admit it she was a lot better than that. He could understand why she held the highest overall grade in classes now her work ethic was unlike anyone else he met. Had she been the one to copy the engagement ring with that particular charm?

'Granger?'

'Yes, Malfoy?'

'I noticed that you appear to lack a certain piece of jewelry.'

'I reckoned it wouldn't take you long into figuring out how the fakes came off so I didn't see the point in wearing it really.'

'Rather clever charm of yours though.'

'Mine, oh no I admit I added to the idea but I didn't charm the copies that way, your real fiancée did that.'

'I'd gathered she was not best pleased.'

'No she wasn't, look Malfoy lets' get this straight, as much as I think Harry is dealing this the wrong way I don't agree with your methods either. However, we are potion partners for the year so in the unlikely advent we are actually going to get along I do want to pass my NEWTs so I will at the very least be civil. So let me break it down for you how this is going to work, do not give me one reason to put my copy of the ring back on. No calling me Mudblood,' she pointed out. 'No snide remarks of any kind involving my friends or myself and if you so much as think of hurting Harry in any way I will personally find a hex so bad you won't know that it even existed until it hits you.' her face is taunt threat completely intentional.

'I do not plan on hurting Harianna I would like to sort this out with her.'

Granger gave him surprised look at his use of Potters first name but nodded satisfied with his answer then turned back towards concentrating on their potion. It was going to take more than small talk to get her onside but at least it was a start, maybe Granger could talk some sense into his fiancée if she didn't agree with what Harianna was doing.

The rest of potions had been dismal and tedious even after being civil to quote Granger he had not got another word out of her in any regard unless it was to do with the assignment that was set. Astonishing as it may have been no cauldrons had exploded even though different houses were seated next to each Slughorn seemed to take this as his method of mixing us up to get to unite was working. While if you looked around you could cut the tension with a knife, it was perhaps more like not wanting their potions to explode had caused forced co-operation.

'I detected you didn't have issues being Grangers partner.'

'No, the know it all was remarkably helpful,' Draco replied his sarcasm unmissable.

'No clues into what Potter is up to then?'

'Not one, speaking of my fiancée you seem to be on good terms with her.'

'It was ... intriguing.'

'How so?'

'For someone whose potions turn out rather messy or not all in most cases, she sure understands the theory behind making them just terrible at brewing them. She even gave me leave to call her Harry but I know how you despise that nickname of hers.'

'Yes it is rather awful it is a wonder whoever came up with it, my deduction is Weasley.'

'Sounds like something he would do.'

* * *

While heading towards defense also talking about the Potion class.

'A bit too happy being partnered with Zabini weren't you Harry.'

'Couldn't be helped,' Harry grinned. 'I feel for 'Mione though.'

'Malfoy was an excellent partner.'

'Of course, he was the two top students partnered together wouldn't cause any trouble but he himself is another matter.'

'We've come to an understanding, after all, I saw that handshake with Zabini didn't you have your own agreement.'

'I guess you could say that,' Harry ran a hand through her hair.

'Just so you know Harry Malfoy knows how the fakes come off.'

'Does he now I was wondering how long some of the girls would last.'

'You were expecting it.'

'Of course, I was rule number one in mischief-making always be a step ahead.'

'So basically you have Malfoy right where you want him.'

'Exactly Hermione.'

'I get the feeling Malfoy is going to learn the number one rule when it comes to you,' Ron added.

Harry grins at her best friend. 'Oh yes never mess with one Harianna Potter.'

'You would think that with defeating the darkest wizard of our time he would have figured that out by now.'

'You would have thought he figured that out from our past interactions.'

'Just what are you up to Harry? We have been here five minutes I do hope you're not planning on breaking the school rules just yet.'

'I don't break rules Hermione, I bend them a little.'

'A little,' she shook her head at Harry. 'A little.'

'Come on or we'll be late.'


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was famished by the time dinner had rolled around he had not seen any sight of my fiancée since Potion class. Not even at lunchtime considering when he observed his fiancée in the past she never failed to show up to meal times before and certainly hasn't missed dessert before, where was she. Weasley was present as was Granger no fiancée though, they were acting like it was a regular occurrence.

'Something troubling you Draco?' came a soft whisper from Pansy.

'Harianna is up to something again she is not at the Gryffindor table or any of the others for that matter, I didn't see her lunchtime either.'

'When is Potter not up to something?'

He glared at Pansy.

'Well?' she glared right back unintimidated by the Malfoy glare; he supposed she did have a point.

'Unless she remarkably got detentions which are highly doubtful to run into meal times. I can conclude my fiancée is off somewhere making my life hell.'

'You've already handled the fake rings.'

'Umm I need to find the rest just because I happen to down the number of fiancées doesn't make this any less tricky.'

'Well whatever it is you will cope with that as well; I'm rather shocked you both haven't had your usual,' she paused, 'conversation.'

'You mean the hex first ask questions later conversation we usually have. I am currently waiting for that, this is rather unusual for her.'

Getting the answers, he necessarily needed to be seemed improbable. Over the course of their first week back Draco had only seen his fiancée in the classes they shared together which consisted of Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. However getting hold of his fiancée was the current predicament try as he might he never catch her in-between or after the classes they shared. She waltzed out of the classroom so quickly that by the time he reached the door he had lost her in the crowds roaming through the corridors. Meal times were out of the question the only time she had shown up was for breakfast disappearing as quickly as she had come in, looking more than slightly tired and completely flustered.

Gossip queen Pansy was of no help either she had been unable to wriggle information out from the typical talkative sources. Blaise was being less than useful staring rather oddly in the direction of said Gryffindor table smile plastered over his face at mealtimes. The only comment he had made at all in regards was that her Potion making skills had improved since partnering up with him. To make matters worse Draco's parents wanted to see him on the first Hogsmeade weekend for a progress report, the article in the paper had greatly concerned them. The worry of course about the shame it would bring to their family and how would it look to his actual fiancée if other girls had fake copies of the ring. No mention of the fact that it was indeed his own fiancée stupid, crazy, idiotic idea in the first place at all even though they indicated they thought that it may have been her doing. It was rather frustrating trying to concentrate on classes failing impeccably.

Just what was his fiancée up to? Not needing or wanting the stress he looks up to once again to see the dreamy expression on his best friend's face. Shaking his own head deciding that it was probably best to leave his best friend alone as it would make no sense in his current state anyway. It wasn't like he himself was any better not in his current misery, observing around the hall the noise of the Great hall door opening takes up his attention, it seemed the common people were indeed worthy of his fiancée company after all.

* * *

Sleepily Harry headed towards the Gryffindor table, slumping down in her usual seat, she was rather looking forward to crawling into the four poster bed waiting for her up in the Gryffindor tower. She had been so busy she had been unable to use the products sent to her by the twins. She had actually to remind herself into the reason why she was going into all this trouble in the first place her future.

'There's that beautiful fiancée of mine, I'd been wondering where you had got to.'

 _Oh no, just no._

'Not now Malfoy.' Harry snarled at him she was not in the mood for him right now. Fate really did have it against her. See that was one of the good things about being so busy not having to see ferrets ugly mug. It had been working so well why did she come down to the Great Hall again oh yes to meet Hermione and Ron.

'What's the matter? I'd be more than willing to help you out. For a price of course.'

'What do you want Malfoy?'

'For the help nothing much,' he smirked at her, 'just a date.'

'Sure,' Harry heard Ron choke on his dessert next to her while she kept her face directed at Malfoy whose brain by his expression seemed to be still processing what she just said. 'Today is the 10th, there you go Malfoy your date.'

'Not what I meant Harianna.'

'Wasn't it sorry you weren't specific enough, you said you wanted "just a date" so I gave you one,' she clarified. 'Was that not the date you wanted? Tomorrow is the 11th if that's any help to you.' she heard a snort this time from Ron.

'Amusing as you are, you know exactly what type of date I was specifying.'

'No actually I don't recall that at all.'

'Next time you ask a girl for "just a date" you might want to state your intentions clearly. Now if you excuse me Malfoy I have places to be.'

'Really just what exactly do you need to be doing?'

'Not that it is any of your business but I have homework to complete.'

'Homework to complete that's the best you can come up with, you haven't been around for over a week Harianna.'

Harry stares blankly at him, just what was he implying?

'What are you up to?'

'If you are trying to suggest that I'm up to something you need a wake-up call Malfoy,' she sneered at him even if she was up to something which she did have plans to pursue. She was not likely going to tell the person it involved. Although this once with her busy week being the way it had been she could actually honestly be truthful towards him.

'My life does not revolve around you,' Harry nudged Ron to get up sliding into his place so she could also get out, Hermione following suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had fallen into his own routine after that night he watched the golden trio storm out of the Great hall. The routine consisted of watch Harianna, go to classes, look for Harianna at lunchtime, go to some more classes. To end the day watching Harianna at dinner time, she knew he was watching her too because on the odd occasion she would smile and wink at him, turning back to her conversation.

Strangely nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he had time to sort out the fake rings destroying all but two Grangers' and Weaslets'. Granger was not an issue after making her intentions perfectly clear. Weaslet could be a problem he had no idea into how to handle her at all. Seizing a rare chance to catch her though he made for the Ravenclaw table. Lovegood spotted him before Weaslet is even aware that he's there, she glanced up crossing her arms.

'Can I help you?'

'I was hoping to speak with you?'

'About the ring?'

He nodded at her, there was no beating around the bush with this Gryffindor. It was straight to the point or land up being on the receiving end of a hex.

'You want to know what I want in return for taking it off?'

His look obviously sends the signal that he is puzzled, she knew how the other rings had been dealt with.

'Slytherins are not the only people to require information from sources Malfoy.'

'I see, so then, what do you want?'

'From you nothing personally, I grew up in a pureblood family so I can understand the need to follow tradition.'

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet Malfoy I may understand it, I may have even taken the ring off because of it. Harry, however, is a dear friend, almost like a sister to me. I'm sure Hermione has threatened you with some unknown hex if you hurt Harry am I right.'

'She may have mentioned it.'

'Then you will do well to remember that Harry is a member of the Weasley family, hurt her and you won't just have myself to worry about coming after you. I have six older brothers one that deals with curses every day. Another that battles dragons, one that works for the ministry itself. Two practical jokers and the other is her best friend.'

'In other words, don't give you a reason to hurt me.'

'That's pretty much what I'm getting at, have a nice evening Malfoy.'

Well, it had gone better than he had hoped at least he hadn't been hexed, in terms that had gone rather well so he made back to the Slytherin table seating back down next to Blaise.

'What was that all about?'

'I was dealing with the last ring.'

'You had some guts going up to her though what with her temperament an all.'

It had to be done or otherwise, he would never get out of this mess and his parents would defiantly be having serious words with him. They both made their way down to the dungeons, after completing his necessary homework to a high standard he was feeling rather accomplished when he settled down in bed for the night.

Making his way to set down once again next to Blaise in the morning after a nice warm shower. The whole hall goes up in bursts of laughter. Draco glanced up the whole hall is facing towards their table but he saw nothing out of place. Until he sees Pansy move her hand to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with the expression of awe on her face. He turned towards Blaise who looked caught between laughing and trying not to laugh at the same time. What in Merlin's name was going on? Silently Pansy hand him, her mirror, he frowned at her, she just pointed towards the mirror. As Draco glanced down he caught onto what happened, his hair was flashing in the Gryffindor colours. He stormed out of the hall which he hears as the door closes behind him go into more fits of laughter. He knew she was up to something, messing with his hair now he had to find a way to fix it. Damn Potter.

* * *

Harry wanted to remember the image of the red embarrassed face of Malfoy for a really long time. Feeling much happier that her plans were now on a roll she headed down towards Potions. It was rather devious how she had pulled that certain prank off though. Colour changing hair shampoo getting the dye right had been slightly problematic although she had picked up some rather useful help while in potions. Blaise hadn't even realized he had helped her out when he corrected her "accidental" mistake. Getting the dye shampoo swapped with Malfoys she had real trouble with that. Finding the time what with classes, Quidditch practice, completing homework and well what she was doing in her spare time between classes. To say she hadn't found the time would be the exact way to put it. It was when she realized she needed help one evening while feeling rather hungry that the idea had come to her she had smiled in triumph.

'Nice prank,' her Potions partner said to her while setting up the cauldron.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Of course, you don't,' Blaise said sarcastically.

'You do realize he is going to get up back for messing with his hair.'

'Still, have no clue into what you are talking about.'

'We all know who it was that was behind that prank Draco included.'

'Really, how did you come to the conclusion that it was me?'

'Just Draco was pranked, if it had been someone who was upset with the Slytherins, the whole house would have been pranked.'

'And you don't have a vendetta against Slytherin.'

Harry shrugged at him, that was true it was just one particular Slytherin, which made her think of something. 'Neither do you have one against Gryffindor.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I worked out why you stare off at our table,' she watched as his eyes widen in surprise.

'What do you want?'

'Tutor me in the fine art of Potion making and I will give you a failsafe guide avoiding being hexed first.'

'No one else had figured it out how did you?'

'Easy, you only ever have the dreamy expression at meal times so it couldn't be Hermione or you would be off in dreamland now. You don't seem the type to fancy your best friend well whatever I happen to be for Malfoy. So that leaves one person.'

'Let it never be said that I didn't say you weren't smart. OK, Harianna I'll tutor you if you'll help me in return.'

'Brilliant, umm Wednesdays at half seven OK for you?'

A few moments of Blaise thinking it over Harry got a reply.

'Agreeable, I can only give you an hour a session though.'


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken Draco two washes with an unused bottle of shampoo to undo the damage caused by his fiancée. He had almost been late to class that day as well. Granger had been utterly annoying and usually helpless not being able to stop herself from chuckling away in delight. The pranks had not stopped there; they had continued well into October being rather ridiculously ill-timed. They would happen at the beginning of class so he had to be a laughing stock waiting impatiently for the class to end. Or there were the times he was in the middle of the corridor when the pranks occurred. It was the one that happened in the Slytherin common room that was most embarrassing, he had been completely dressed ready one moment then starkers the next.

It had not been going well, Blaise kept disappearing which left him with just Pansy to talk with. He was torn between wanting to retaliate and keeping his cool. The Potter situation was just awful, he just kept coming across obstacles. The pranks and the non-existent fiancée and to make matter worse it was the first Hogsmeade weekend today. Normally a joyous occasion for himself not today though, he was meeting his parents. Speaking of his parents that was what he was traveling towards, the private rooms in the Three Broomsticks.

He pulled the appropriate door open, letting it slam behind him.

'Father, Mother,' he greeted them in kind.

'Draco, come, sit down,' his mother gestured towards the free chair. 'How is everything coming along?'

Draco took the free seat; he knew he was in for a long conversation. 'It's not.'

'Draco,' his father used his name as a warning.

'I've tried to speak with her, she is just being impossible. First, it was the fake rings now I'm the subject of prank testing.'

'So you are telling us that is was your fiancée that initiated the article in the Prophet?'

'I'm not sure if that was Harianna. I do not vision her talking with the press after how it treated her.'

'If she has time to proceed in pranking you, she has time available for you to talk to her.'

'You don't understand father she is hardly around. I see her for a few minutes at meal times before she goes wandering off. The same happens in the classes we share.'

'Blaise is her Potions partner correct? Can he not be of use?' his mother implied.

'Do you not think I've tried that already. She outrightly refuses to talk to him the moment my name is mentioned.'

'It does seem that she is indeed being harder then we accounted for.'

'What do you suggest I do? Underhand tactics won't work.'

'We do not mean to distrust you Draco, we suspected a difficult task, in the beginning, did we not.'

Draco nodded.

'Then as Slytherins, we figure out what appeals to your fiancée.'

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he knew much information about Harianna over the course of the years of knowing her. What he knew he couldn't use to charm her.

'Let your father and I help.'

He smiled slightly towards them, 'I could use some help right now.'

* * *

A very relaxed Harry wandered into the Great Hall that evening after offloading the evidence of that day's purchases she had made while in Hogsmeade. Even though the pranks had not aggravated Malfoy into coming to his senses yet, she was feeling more upbeat. She had rather hoped that he would have after being seen naked in front of his housemates. Alas, he chose to smile at her getting on about his day even though it had spread around the castle by lunchtime. He was just taking it, no retaliation what so ever. Nope, she was still wearing that damn engagement ring.

'Your pranks are not going to work; it won't make Malfoy take off the ring,' Hermione said passing a paper towards her, 'special edition.'

Harry glanced down towards the _Prophet_ that she handed to her, sure enough, it had today's date with special addition plastered all over it. Headline reading **_Malfoy fiancée is confirmed_**.

She looked up at Hermione. 'I thought the Prophet couldn't report anything on me unless it was an exclusive interview with myself.'

'They can't, your name isn't mentioned anywhere.'

But then how could they confirm that it was her, she skimmed the article words jumping out at her. Harry puts her head in her hands slumping on the table. The article as good as confirmed that it was her by using phrases like "our savior" or the "defeater of the dark lord".

'Read the last paragraph?' Hermione asked her.

'No do I want to know?' she replied back.

'The Malfoy's are looking forward to meeting you basically.'

First Malfoy forces an engagement on her, now he wants her to meet his parents. If pranks were not going to help him see reason what in Merlin's name was.

'What am I going to do Hermione?'

'How about talking to him, that might be a good place to start.'

Talk to Malfoy so that he can have his way, she didn't think so. Now she was feeling rather stressed, groaning in frustration after realizing what tomorrow morning would bring. Summing it up in one word, LETTERS. Not feeling like eating she pulls a plate towards herself anyway however she happened to fancy a large portion of ice cream around about now. Hermione, though as per usual had a point she had spent too much of her time avoiding Malfoy like the plague. Doing that though had now not turned out so well, looks like a chat with Malfoy it was. She had to get this sorted out, how was she meant to have a life with this hanging over her shoulder. Thinking about it she supposed that talking with Malfoy was not a bad idea, after all, she could always use her last resort hexing his balls off. Umm, she forgot that.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's parents had a strange way of helping him out, plastering the news of his fiancée all over the Prophet. It had not been helpful at all, he had been swarmed by owls producing letters and Howlers the following morning. The only consolation was that Harianna appeared to have been just as flustered as he had. That evening after everyone constantly approaching him to speak about his engagement, he had taken solace in the only place to offer any quiet. Hogwarts library, he had tucked himself away in a corner in what he thought was the perfect hiding place. Which it was until he heard the scrape of a seat being moved. Without looking up he knows that it's the seat opposite him, frowning in exasperation. Was a moment alone too much to ask for?

'I'm not answering any idiotic questions about my engagement,' he snarled at them not looking up. 'If that is what you have come for, the exit is behind you.'

He heard a slight huff before the person spoke back to him.

'One would think you'd speak to your fiancée better than that. If that is how you are going to treat me I might as well be on my way.'

As soon as he heard the voice he looked up, staring into the face of his fiancée. After not seeing her due to her usual disappearing act his mood lights up.

'Stay, please.'

'I don't have long. I just wanted to speak with you.'

'Running off again are we?'

'Malfoy,' her tone warns him.

'None of my business,' Draco held his hands up in surrender. 'What can I do for you?'

'What will it take for you to take this damn ring off?'

Gryffindors straight to the point as always. 'I do recall already mentioning a date.'

'I fail to see how a silly date with me is going to fix this.'

'I want to try and have a relationship with you, is that such a bad thing?'

'And I want my life back but it seems that we are both not going to get what we want.' Harianna replied, grabbing her bag which she had placed beside her, huffing then storming off in the direction of the exit.

His fiancée was rather confusing one moment she was avoiding him the next she pursued him out. She had her life why did she think that it had been taken away. He hadn't done that, the ring had no magic of its own to do that. It just followed the person's desires who had used it. So, of course, he was confused, then he remembered that he hadn't told anyone where he was going this evening. Looking around he also remembered the _notice me not_ spell he had cast. So how had she managed to find him?

* * *

Irritating blonde haired ferret. A date he wanted a date, they couldn't usually last five minutes without resulting to hexing. Which she had been so close to doing until she recalled that one she had been in the library. Two her potions partner who just happened to be tutoring her was his best friend. So she had played nice or as nice as she felt. Stupid letters, stupid advice, stupid Malfoy.

'Harianna concentrate,' Blaise scalded her snapping her out of her thoughts.

'Sorry.'

OK, so the potion was purple, what was the next step oh yeah crush five beetles. Imagining Malfoys face, she crushed the beetles down with all the force she can muster up.

'Whoa, easy Harianna.'

Harry once again snapped out of her thoughts to see now useless potion ingredients.

'I think we best stop there. I don't want Slughorn regretting letting us use the Potions classroom.'

She started cleaning up the mess she had made, disappointed in herself.

'What's gotten into you? This is so unlike you.'

'I'm sorry I guess after the day I've just had. I got distracted.'

'Distracted Harianna you looked like you wanted to slaughter those beetles.'

Harry looked at her potions partner he looked as bemused as he sounded.

'What happened?'

'Malfoy.'

'What did Draco do that had you so wound up?'

'The git thinks a date is going to make this all go away.'

Blaise let out a small chuckle. 'Draco does have a tendency to think of himself.'

Wow, she had not been expecting that.

'This time, however, I don't think he is. He generally really likes you.'

'You are telling me this why?'

'You helped me out, besides he is my best friend I get to look out for him.'

'So are you saying that I should go on a date with him then.'

'It is your life. I'm not going to make your decision.'

'Thanks, helpful that.'

'Well, I'm not. Anyway don't you think you should make your decision based on who he is, then what you think you know.'

Smart arse it was true how much did she know about Malfoy. It wasn't a lot sure he was a prick who loved to have his own way, he rather got on her nerves. However it wasn't the person behind all of that, Blaise was indicating that Malfoy was worth knowing. Even if he had said that Malfoy was selfish. But if she did go on a date with Malfoy that would make his life easy. Harry was not one into giving in. OK, so she had walked to her death that was different she had saved lives. Was one date worth it if it got her life back though.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco unwrapped another gift he had received back from his fiancée. He had taken it upon himself to send his fiancée gifts recently, they had just been returned with a simple note attached to them. Usually telling him to "Piss off". Reading his fiancée unmistakeable scrawny handwriting he frowned at the note she sent this time.

'I thought you said girls like this sort of thing?' Draco asked Pansy.

'They do but this is Potter we are talking about.'

'I can't give up Pans. I just need to get her to give in'.

'Give into what Draco?' came the voice of his male best friend.

'Where have you been?'

'Is that lipstick on your face.'

'As you can tell I've been with someone,' Blaise said rubbing his cheek.

'Who?' Pansy inquired.

'Oh no, I'm not kissing and telling this time.'

'Oh come here,' Pansy indicated and cleaned the lipstick off Blaise's face for him.

'So I asked you what did you need Harry to give into?'

'Blaise,' Pansy scolded.

Draco was surprised by the use of his fiancée horrible nickname. 'You're friends with my fiancée when did that happen? How did that happen?'

'Stop trying so hard to win her over. Besides, the girl got to me. I like her she's decent.'

'Decent read the note she sent me along with the gift she returned.'

'Get the point. She sure has a way with words. So you may have your work cut out for you.'

'Really I hadn't noticed that Blaise. I just need her to speak to me then I will at least be able to take things from there.'

'Look so far Harry,' Blaise sent an apologetic look in Draco's direction. 'Is telling you to basically fuck off. This plan of yours is not wooing her.'

'So what should I do instead?'

'Talk to someone that knows her Draco find out her likes and dislikes. Speak with the girl herself or otherwise, you are just going to knock back every time you try.'

Speak to someone that knew her. Draco eyes the Gryffindor table. That meant speaking with her best friends or Weaslet. Weasley and Weaslet would just hex him first and ask questions later. Which left speaking with Granger perhaps she would be more accommodating.

* * *

'Oh just look at him he's got so big now,' Ginny said sitting down beside Harry.

'Anyone would think, you lot hadn't seen a baby before,' Ron mentioned which earned him a punch in the arm.

'Oh, Ron do shut up.'

'You're with me on this one right mate?'

'Sorry, Ron you're outnumbered. I think my godson is rather sweet actually.'

'I'm going to go throw up now. Find me when you're done.'

That earned him another punch.

'I don't get to see him much now do I. He's changing all the time Ron.'

'Don't mind the insensitive prat, Harry. He has no clue as to what he's talking about,' Ginny told her.

'Right I'm off you lot are just barmy.'

This time he dodged the punch aimed in his direction leaving them to look over the pictures recently sent to her by Mrs Tonks.

'Aww, who's the little cutie?' Lavender asked.

'My godson Teddy.'

'You must miss him?'

'I do I can't wait until the holidays so I can see him.'

'Sounds like you love him, Harry.'

'Yep, the one and only man in my life I'm completely and utterly in love with.'

This caused laughter to erupt around her. Slightly confused as to what was so funny. Harry looked towards Ginny.

'Nicely timed,' she whispered to her indicating towards the door.

Harry turned watching as Malfoy left the Great Hall clearly unimpressed. Malfoy must have overheard her as he walked past to the exit. It wasn't her fault if he had. Who would have thought that he would jealous of an almost-one-year-old.


	10. Chapter 10

Do not let Potter antagonize you Draco. It was all a way to get to him some stupid game she was playing. Forcing himself to calm as he sat down for Potions, Granger sliding into the seat next to him quietly. Compelling himself to smile slightly at her, he was not going to let his fiancée get to him. It was not going to work, no not at all.

FUCK!

He did not sign up for this. His parents could cut his allowance for all he cared. He was never going to win this girl over. Watching his best friend in front of him chatting away with her, he can't help feeling slightly jealous of that. Even Blaise was in her good books just how did he do it? Thinking about his best friends' friendship with his own fiancée did not help.

FUCK!

'Malfoy.'

'Granger.'

'Do not snap at me just because your wand is in a knot.'

'I apologize.'

'An apology I think I'm hearing things.'

'Do not make me regret it, Granger.'

'Hardly going to do that.'

'What did you want?'

'You're crushing instead of slicing.'

He was. He looked down at the Potion notes, sure enough, he had made an error.

FUCK. He never, NEVER screwed up potions.

'It was rather sweet thing for Harry to say this morning.'

What? Why was she going on about what he overheard? He didn't want to hear anything about that right now. It was why he was in a foul mood, to begin with.

'If you say so.'

'Of course, I would be the same if it was my godson.'

Godson what? This was news to him. Wait she was telling him what they had been speaking about

'He's completely adorable so it's no wonder Harry loves him. He'll be turning one soon.'

So the man in her life she was in love with was her godson. Of course, she would love her own godson. So if she had been talking about him that meant she had not realized he walked past her. She was just replying to what was said, Granger had said he was turning one. Wait, one, he had been jealous of a baby, a damn baby. Well, at least it wasn't another man that brought a smile to his face. The next thing he heard completely puzzled him, to begin with.

'First Quidditch game soon isn't it?'

'Yeah, Slytherin against Gryffindor.'

'Oh, I'm not really interested in it. Will be supporting my house though,' she explained to him.

Girls Draco concluded were confusing too confusing. Wait, first, she tells him about their conversation and now she's talking about Quidditch. She was giving him an opening one he could use, something he had not thought of. Something they both had in common.

'Stir clockwise on the next step trust me.'

Frowning at him but then following his instructions the potion turns a deep red and her eyes widen realizing why, she turned back towards him with a small smile. He couldn't believe Granger and he had come to an understanding. Take that Blaise, he wasn't the only one who could befriend a Gryffindor.

* * *

Potions had gone well with the help of Blaise she had managed to brew a potion to a high standard. So ok she hadn't done it by herself but she had been rather proud of her efforts. Lunchtime she was the first chance she got to tell Ron about mornings advents.

'I can't believe I missed that,' Ron exclaimed.

'You are the one who decided to be ill somewhere,' Harry stated back.

'I still can't believe I missed that. Ferret-face must have been a picture.'

'So next time we start talking about cute babies you won't go running off.'

'I've learned my lesson.'

Her day had been going so well until she heard his voice.

'Good Afternoon Harianna.'

Snapping her head up to look at the calm collected face of Malfoy. That was a huge change from this morning he had clearly got over his jealous issue. 'Malfoy.'

'I've been wondering exactly what wrong with the gifts I've been sending?'

'Nothing just the fact that it is you sending them,' she retorted.

'Yes, lovely replies by the way.'

Harry folded her arms. 'What do you want?'

'I'm surprised at you I thought you would know that by now.'

She really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He needed to get over this, she was not going to go on a date with him. 'I'm busy Malfoy so it's never going to happen.'

'I'll bargain with you.'

Interesting. 'You will take the ring off?'

'Nope, that only happens after you go on a date with me.'

Harry growled there was nothing else he could possibly give her.

'I'll stop with the gifts and letters'.'

Or maybe there was something after all. 'I'm listening.'

'If Slytherin wins the next Quidditch match against Gryffindor you have to come on a date with me.'

If Slytherin won the game, no chance in hell. Did he not know, if he didn't know that she was practicing that meant he didn't know she was on the team.

'So if Gryffindor wins I get no more annoying gifts and letters from you.'

'Do we have a deal?'

'Deal,' Harry shook his hand.

'So I'll meet you here for the game then?'

'I said nothing about going with you Malfoy,' she replied. 'I'll see you at the game though.'

'HARRY are you mental,' Ron protested.

'Shut it,' Harry nudged him glaring at him, willing him to be quiet. Luckily Malfoy ignored this walking back towards the Slytherin table. Once she deemed Malfoy to be far enough away she leaned towards Ron.

'Sorry but no I'm not mental,' she whispered.

'Then what was that about?'

Harry raised her brows at him, smiling. 'One, when have we ever lost to Slytherin. Two Malfoy doesn't know who our Seeker is.'

'That's why he made the bargain with you. He's going to look like a right dick.'

'So the question is now how to keep the Quidditch team quiet.'

'If we have done it so far Harry I doubt a few more weeks aren't going to make a difference.'

'I guess not,' she agreed.

Now looking forward to our Quidditch game. If anything was to be sure she was going to make Malfoy regret ever making that bet with her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the longest two weeks ever. It was lucky she had the map so she could sneak around to avoid being seen. Narrowly missing some rather close calls thanks to the invisibility cloak. How the team had managed to not talk about her comeback was easy. They wanted to win also just as much as herself so it was all hush, hush when speaking about the Gryffindor Seeker. Even Ron whose usual loudmouth antics kept quiet. Harry, however, had a feeling that it was due to picturing Malfoys' face after being outwitted by Gryffindors.

So on the morning of the match, she had snuck down to the kitchens to eat breakfast instead of joining the table. The idea is that no one at the last minute would wish her luck without thinking. It was simple enough she just hoped it worked however much Ron, Ginny and Hermione were on distraction duty.

As the start of the match approached she took to pacing the changing room nervously. The grins plastered on her team faces as they walked in relaxed her immediately. A single nod from her best friend telling her all she needed to know. Malfoy had no clue.

Grinning once more she changed quickly. Oh, she would see Malfoy at the game alright. Now all she had to do was wait. She feels a firm grip on her shoulder while waiting for the team to be announced. She turned smiling nodding to her best friend that yes she was indeed OK. Then she heard the commentator announce the Slytherin team and she waited.

Gryffindor were announced afterward, her team fly speeding onto the pitch before her, still, she waited. They hadn't had to pull many strings for this. Well, it had taken a lot of butterbeer and a few gallons but that meant nothing in the grand scheme of it all. She then heard what she had been waiting for.

 **'- of course, those are not they only comebacks on the team. No please let me introduce their Seeker. The person you've all been waiting for ... Harianna Potter.'**

And with that, she kicked off speeding onto the pitch herself.

* * *

Draco was not pleased watching his fiancée fly onto the pitch. He had wondered all morning where she was. He had hoped to bump into her to be able to spend time together watching the match. She had said she would see him at the game after all. Now, however, he had known why he hadn't seen her and why the Gryffindor table had been unusually quiet.

Willing himself to focus on the game at hand, shouting when Slytherin scored the first goal. It wasn't so bad they just had to keep this up. He had faith in his team, they could do it. Trouble was the Seeker, one Seeker in particular. He was screwed for Merlin's sake how did he not know she had been on the team.

Another shot at the Gryffindor goals. Saved. Weasley just got lucky that was all. Keep calm stay focused.

Gryffindor score. Damn. Watching this gameplay out hoping for the end result he wanted had been antigassing. There were so many close calls, it was so evenly matched until his heart dropped from the next words from the commentator.

 **'And Weasley saves by the tip of his gloves …. Wait Potter has gone into a steep dive from out of nowhere specular is the only way to describe the control she has over her dive … POTTERS' caught the snitch … it's all over folks GRYFFINDOR win 210 points to 80.'**

FUCK. He was not going to live this one down. Not by a long shot.

Making his way out with the crowd, turning to the direction of the changing rooms. Waiting outside the changing faculties afterward was mind-numbing although when the Gryffindor team finally emerge grins plastered of triumph on faces. The loud banter between them all, he actually had to step in front of Harianna to gather her attention.

'Nicely played.'

'Why thank you,' Harianna smiled smugly at him.

He shakes his head. 'A deal is a deal no more gifts or letters.'

'About time.'

'I will get you to go on a date with me,' he said challenging her.

'Keep dreaming Malfoy,' Harrianna says walking away back towards her team.

Slowly he made his way the Slytherin common room spotting Blaise and Pansy.

'Bugger,' Draco began talking to them. 'How am I meant to get her to go on a date with me now? We can't even beat them at Quidditch?'

'Like we were ever going to beat them while she is on the team, sometimes I wonder what you see in her,' Pansy said.

'You can't deny she's got style,' Blaise said.

'I will give her one thing,' Pansy added.

'What?' Draco said frustrated.

'For a Gryffindor, she's very cunning.'

He hadn't thought of that, why had he not thought that it was so simple. She pulled off pranks without getting caught once. She charmed the fake rings so he couldn't remove them. It was so not Gryffindor like.

'She's playing dirty.'

'And it took you this long to figure that out?' Pansy asked him rhetorically.

He scowled at her so that called for a complete change in tactics. Of course, nothing he tried so far was going to work if she was being like this. Well if she decided to act Slytherin he was going to act Gryffindor, the only question was how?


	12. Chapter 12

Harry had forgotten what this felt like. Peace and quiet is was so underrated. The whole reason she had forgotten that MALFOY. Since Gryffindor had won the game a few days ago he had taken it upon himself to follow her around like a little lost puppy. Escorting her to classes they shared, sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table at meal times. The first morning he had done this Ron rubbed his eyes several times making sure he wasn't seeing things then sent her a look. She merely shrugged she thought that he soon would have got bored and move on.

He didn't it just got worse. He took her books from her if she happened to be carrying any. Started talking to her about nonsense. He'd even ask her questions about her life. What was like growing up with Muggles? What was her family like? What were her favorite things? Other then Quidditch of course.

To say she was sick to death of the sight of him, was, well an understatement. Was it so much to ask for five minutes alone?

Yes, apparently when it came to Malfoy it was. She couldn't even get far enough away from him to disappear under her cloak to escape him. Malfoy was just everywhere. How the hell did he even learn her schedule?

He was going out of his way to make her life hell. This was not meant to be happening, he should have felt so humiliated after the Quidditch game not being able to look her in the eye. Instead, he just took it in his stride taking every taunt on the chin.

The problem with following her everywhere was that it meant she wasn't able to do two things. The first being going to tutoring sessions with Blaise. Which he had been a bit rather too keen on her not being able to make it. She assumed that meant things were going well with his crush. The other so far she had managed to keep to herself for this long. It's not like she didn't want people to know, it wasn't like it was a big secret.

While rebuilding the castle after the war she had helped Madam Pomfrey out in the hospital wing. It had been so overrun and being that Madam Pomfrey was just one woman Harry opted to help. Finding that she rather enjoyed it. So since the beginning of the term, she had been helping out in the Hospital wing. Yes, she could be running around as an Auror like she had once wanted. That was the thing though she had only wanted to join to stop Voldemort. Which had now happened, she had seen enough and dealt with enough. She wanted to do something with her life that was helpful but in a way, she wouldn't have to risk her neck every day.

Malfoy following her meant no trips to the hospital wing. She didn't want him to know any information at all in any way. That way it could not be used against her.

It was no wonder she had been at breaking point. Testing her patience he should have known better. Which brings her back to where she currently was. In a classroom, no Malfoy insight and why was that. Detention.

'Miss Potter you are not meant to be enjoying this.'

'Sorry Professor,' she forced herself to stop smiling.

She never thought detention would have been a lifesaver until now. But the look on Malfoys' face when she sent a powerful stinging hex at him. Well receiving the detention had been so worth it.

* * *

Well, that could have gone better he may have slightly overdone it. Wincing as the cloth touched his face he was surprised his fiancée had lasted this long without hexing him.

'What happened to you?' Pansy asked.

'Harianna.'

'Should have known,' she said rolling her eyes.

'What was it over this time?'

'I think I may have slightly got on myfiancée'se nerves.'

'You think? Poor girl.'

Hang on first his fiancée wins Blaise over now Pansy. What was going on? 'Poor girl Pansy you're meant to be on my side here.'

'I am, I just like the girl she has got some spunk.'

'Since when? Have you seen Blaise?'

'No I haven't. And since she defended forth year Slytherins against some bullies,' Pansy explained 'I think it was the first time I saw her without you around.'

'She defended Slytherins from being bullied.'

'Yeah five to one. You should have seen it.'

'Why didn't you tell me this sooner?'

'I thought you would have known what with following her everywhere.'

'Ok so it wasn't my smartest plan. I just thought if she saw that I was being helpful-'

'She would give you the time of day.'

'Yeah.'

'Well instead you got yourself hexed. What did you say to her?'

'Nothing just said that she shouldn't be wondering around alone and that I was more then willing to help her out.'

This earned a giggle from Pansy as she shook her head at him, 'Draco you have a lot to learn,' she chuckled, 'It's no wonder why she hexed you.'


	13. Chapter 13

Pressing her head against the cold wooden desk in the library was not helping Harry's current problem. It was half seven on a Wednesday evening. Her usual tutoring session with Blaise. However, because she had been so helpful he was currently at this moment in time with his crush.

Why just why did Potions have to be so hard?

Regretting ever setting up their arrangement to begin with, she glanced over her notes. There was no point in brewing a potion without someone there to correct her mistakes. Hermione had enough homework of her own so asking her to tutor herself. Well, she didn't want to be on the end of a rather stressed out revising Hermione the end results never came out well.

So that left one person who was good enough potions to be able to tutor her. This causes her to groan, nope she was not going to ask for his help, not at all. She knew the consequences of asking for his help already.

OK potions weren't so hard, she just had to process the information and concentrate that was all. Well in theory that worked well. She could identify several potions now without them being labeled which had been a vast improvement. Though brewing potions that however was still needed improving and lots of it.

Giving up, she packed away her things. She was going to have to sallow her pride and actually spend time with the git. The funny thing all it had taken was for her potion partner to do a disappearing act with his new girlfriend.

She hated potions.

Making her way through to the Gryffindor common room, she plonks herself down in an armchair by the fireplace joining Ron who happened to be in the middle of a chess game.

'No tutoring tonight?' Ron asked her quickly before making his move.

'My tutor vanished.'

'Really where to?'

'No idea all I know is he's with his new girlfriend.'

'Zabini actually going out with someone. Poor girl must not know he's a womanizer.'

'I reckon she does.'

'Really then why would she agree to date him?'

'You would have to ask her that,' Harry stated.

'No chance I'm not speaking to a snake.'

'Jumping to conclusions Ron.' Harry said. 'She's not a snake. It's a Gryffindor.'

'You know who it is don't you?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, I do. It's your sister.'

'WHAT?' Ron shouted.

While Dean shouted. 'CHECKMATE,' and sent a wink in Harry's direction. 'Thanks, Harry'.

'You're welcome,' she grinned back while Ron is ranting about underhand tactics under his breath.

'You did that on purpose didn't you?'

'Nope, not my fault your concentration was elsewhere.'

'You did, you told me that just to distract me.'

'Actually, I was telling you the truth. Blaise is on a date with your sister. Hey where are you off to?' she called after him as Ron headed for the exit.

'To find Zabini,' He shouted back. 'there is no way his touching my sister.'

'Ginny can handle herself you know.'

However, she ran out after Ron just to make sure he doesn't actually try to kill Blaise.

* * *

Unbelievable, Draco was still processing the events that happened. The puzzling behavior of his best friend had since the beginning of term was due to a girl. The same girl he had seen his best friend snogging the living daylights out of. That was an image he rather not want to see again. Ever. Nope, he rather think of other things then seeing his best friend snog the youngest Weasley. At least it explained the dreamy spaced out look Blaise had while staring at the Gryffindor table now.

On one hand, Draco had thought Blaise had to have some guts to go for a girl like Weaslet. Thinking about that he though back over events in his mind. Blaise had not shown any signs of having been hexed. How had he managed not to have been hexed by Weaslet. That just didn't make any sense at all.

Pondering just how he had missed that Pansy had sat down next to him.

'Please do not tell me you are thinking of plans to woo your fiancée after your last attempt.'

'What, no, I've left Harianna alone giving her space just like you advised me.'

'I didn't say don't talk to her at all though, you just need a good balance.'

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. Girls where confusing.

'So if you weren't thinking about Potter what were you thinking about?'

'Blaise.'

'Oh jealous his getting more action than you?'

'No not at all. I just wondered how he had pulled her.'

This caused Pansy to chuckle. 'He said he got tutoring right. When he last spoke about this girl. The morning he had lipstick on his face.'

'Yes, he did.'

'Think about it Draco. Only a Gryffindor would know how to sweet talk that Weasley.'

'He had help from a Gryffindor.'

'Yes, I concluded as much.'

'But what Gryffindor would help him out?'

'Oh, I don't know. One that might need help in Potions maybe.'

'HARIANNA.'

His fiancée had been helping Blaise so that she could improve in Potions. Blaise had said that she understood the theory it was just the brewing she had difficulty with. Pansy just sits there sending him a knowing smile. Blaise had been tutoring his fiancée and hadn't told him. Why because she had given him advice. No wonder she had won Blaise over. Wait if Blaise had been tutoring her and was now spending time with Weaslet. It meant Harianna had no tutor if she needed a tutor that badly why hadn't she gone to Granger. Unless Granger had been too busy. He could feel himself smiling now, there was only one other person good enough to tutor in their class. He would let his fiancée come seek him out, this time he had an advantage. One he was not going to lose on, nope not this time. He had finally gotten one over Harianna Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Stay calm and breathe. Nope, there was nothing calm about what Harry was about to do. She was going to approach Malfoy to ask for tutoring. She had lasted one whole week until she had almost blown up her own cauldron while working individually. Luckily she had just saved it in time and it hadn't been through distraction either. Nope, she had fallen behind then while panicking trying to catch up she made the error. An error of not following instructions.

So here she was in the library yet again after checking the map to Malfoy's whereabouts. She had spotted him a little while ago scratching away writing on a piece of parchment. She was a Gryffindor DAMMIT, all she had to do was approach him and ask for tutoring. That was it go up to the git say 'Malfoy would you mind tutoring me'. She could imagine ferrets face being completely smug. After all this time of trying to get a date with her, she was now asking ... asking to spend time with him. He basically was getting what he wanted.

That thought had caused her to groan. She supposed she had best start off with an apology for hexing him first. He would never agree to tutor her without one. Even if the stupid git had deserved it.

Approaching the desk quietly she once again pulled out the chair that is across from Malfoy. She wanted as much distance as she could possibly have right now. What had she gotten herself into now?

The movement of the chair once again bought Malfoys attention towards her.

'Do you mind everywhere else is full,' she lied to him.

She watched Malfoy glance around noticing her lie, but says nothing, nodding his head. No smug expression on his face at moment she happened to notice. He must know what she is after, his just making her work for it. Damn him. Sitting down in the chair she pulled her Potions book along with her homework out of her bag.

Glancing up she notices that Malfoy has returned to his own work, flicking backward and forwards between his work and the text. Nope, he wasn't going to make this easy for her at all. Which causes her to sigh.

'Problem?' he heard his voice ask.

She nodded not looking up. 'I hate Potions...' she didn't need to explain. It needed no explanation.

'What is the actual problem?'

'The brewing,' she shrugged. 'I'm ok with the theory.'

'Well, are you not going to ask me?'

This caused her to roll her eyes. Yep, he knew what she was after. 'What is it worth?'

'Spend time with me.'

'You want me to spend time with you. In exchange for tutoring?'

'Well, if you would rather suffer...'

She could handle that, did he not know her at all by now. 'No I'd rather not. OK, Malfoy I agree to spend time with you.'

She watched him nod as he starts packing up his things.

'Well let's go then shall we.'

So following suit she packs up her own things, letting him lead them towards the dungeons.

* * *

Outwitted, he had been outwitted by a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor though nope his fiancée. Making his through to the chairs in the Slytherin common room. He spotted his best friend nursing a black eye.

'What the fuck happened to you?'

'Oh this,' Blaise indicates to his eye. 'nothing much. Weasley just found out I'm dating his sister that's all.'

'You're not the only one having trouble with Gryffindor's.'

'Yeah, but at least I'm not sulking around spending my time in the library. Just so that my fiancée is able to find me.'

'I did not sulk. Besides, it worked.'

'Oh, Harry finally asked you for help?'

'We had come to an agreement.'

'Really?'

'I tutor her in exchange for her time.'

'That's good then.'

'Having a potion almost exploding in my face was not how I envisioned spending my time with her.'

'But you said you had an agreement?'

'Yes, and when I went to arrange to meet up with her the reply was and I quote,' Draco said. 'Nope, I agreed to spend time with you. You didn't say how you wanted to spend time with me. And if I recall I just spent time with you.'

Which caused Blaise to laugh rather loudly. 'She is still getting the better of you.'

Draco shakes his head in frustration. 'It seems to be that way.'

'So when is your next tutoring session? Harry really needs the help.'

And didn't Draco just know that. Wait a minute he had not agreed to how many tutoring sessions. If her failed attempts were anything to go by she really did need the help. Which meant he could play her at her own game. Setting a new plan in mind Draco felt for sure this time he would be getting a date with Harianna Potter. He foresaw no smart remark way out of this plan at all.

'Draco why are you smiling?'

'Because Blaise we had not agreed to the number of sessions.'

'That's a good thing?'

'Yes, Blaise that is a good thing for once.'


	15. Chapter 15

Smug, he was definitely feeling smug and he had a very good reason to be. Once again he was sitting in the library from the corner of his eye. He caught the glimpse of his fiancée approaching. He had avoided her after classes the last couple of days. Spending his evenings in the Slytherin common room. He wasn't hiding from her oh no he just wanted her to suffer a little after their last tutoring session.

'Good evening Harianna,' he said as soon as she is near enough. However, he doesn't look up at her.

'Evening Malfoy.'

This time the chair opposite him doesn't move.

'Look I was thinking ... wondering if you minded ...that's if you had time.'

'You are rambling Harianna.'

'Wouldyoumindtutoringmeagain?' she said in a rush.

Even though he knew what she had asked, there was only one thing she wanted from him after all. He was not going to give in to her so easily this time.

'I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that.'

'I asked if you wouldn't mind tutoring me again.'

'I will think about it.'

'Please Malfoy.'

'Oh no Harianna that just won't do.'

'What?' she said in confusion.

'Firstly if you want me to tutor you, stop addressing me by my surname.'

'You cannot expect me to call you by your first name Malfoy.'

'Why ever not my beautiful fiancée. I thought that what couples did. You know call each other by their first names.'

'You can't be serious Malfoy.'

'Very,' he smirked towards her, he was enjoying this.

'Fine would you tutor me again?' After a slight pause. 'Please Draco.'

'See how much nicer that was.'

Harianna, however, looked like she wanted to punch him.

'So will you?'

'Perhaps.'

'I will spend time with you.'

Glancing up at her keeping his face as emotionless as possible. 'I'm going to need a bit more than you willing to spend time with me.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Fine Malfoy I will go on date with you.'

Draco glared at her for the use of his surname. 'One date for each tutoring session should be worth my time.'

'OK fine then,' she snapped, 'Would you go on a date with me Draco. In exchange for tutoring me?'

'Very thoughtful of you to ask me.'

'I feel a but coming along.'

'I do think that after last time. We go on a date first. Tomorrow lets go to Hogsmeade.'

He watched her face rage up in fury. 'Sure I'll meet you at the Great Hall in the morning.'

'I look forward to it. See you in the morning. Nine am sharp,' He packed up his things, then makes for the exit. Leaving his furious fiancée behind.

He indeed did feel rather smug.

* * *

She had felt so miserable this morning. Then she remembered what the day was. Saturday which meant she could have a lay in. Which made her feel much better until she realized it was a Hogsmeade weekend. She had agreed to go with Malfoy. She was so going to regret that.

Hermione had said to her that she should have given him what he had wanted. It was only a date after all. That had been her problem that it was a date with Malfoy. Grumbling she got out of her bed and pulled the first clothes she came across out. Sleepily she makes her way towards the common room.

'Oh no,' the voice of her female best friend said. 'You are not going to Hogsmeade dressed like that.'

Staring blankly at Hermione she replied. 'What is wrong with what I'm wearing.'

'Harry you look like you put the first thing you found on.'

'I did.'

Hermione shook her head at her. 'You could at least try.'

'I don't see why it's only Malfoy after all.'

'I know that is the point. Come on let's find you something suitable.'

Rolling her eyes at Hermione. Why did she need to impress Malfoy? Silently she follows her best friend back up the stairs towards the girls' dorms.

'There that is much better.'

'Thanks, I guess I should be going before I'm too late.'

'Harry at least try with Malfoy.'

'I don't see what good it will do.'

'You will not prove anything to him if you don't try. If you want that ring off so badly you are going to have to at least be civil.'

'I'll try. I've got to go.'

'See you later then, Harry. We might see you ourselves.'

'Enjoy your date with Ron Hermione. You look lovely.'

'Thank you now, go.'

After being literally forced out the Gryffindor dorms she grudgingly makes her way to the Great Hall. Waiting outside the doors for Malfoy to arrive. She didn't much feel like eating breakfast. Just wanting this day to be over already. Hearing a discreet cough from behind her. Turning to where the sound came from she sees Malfoy standing there smirking at her.

'Malfoy.'

'Starting this date out rather badly aren't you Harianna. If you are not going to call me by my name-'

'Sorry ok. I'm not used to calling you Draco. Give me a little time to get used to it,' she cut him off.

'Very well. Do keep in mind I said I'd tutor you if you addressed me by my actual name.'

She nods towards him. It was much safer than answering him right now.

'Shall we go then?'

'Lead the way, Draco.'

'I thought we could have lunch in the Three Broomsticks.'

'That would be nice.'

At least he wasn't insisting they go somewhere overly expensive she would have dreaded it.

All in all, Malfoy had not been so overbearing. He hadn't insisted after she politely declined his offer to pay her purchases. He had chosen safe conversations, like classes and Quidditch. He had been rather witty almost making her laugh a few times. Although she would have never admitted that to him though. She had only slipped up once since this morning almost calling him Malfoy before catching herself. She couldn't afford to lose her tutoring sessions. Smiling slightly as she opened the door of the Three Broomsticks Malfoy touches her arm indicating towards the stairs. She follows him towards the private dining rooms, why would he take her here. As she follows him into the private room the answer is soon clear. She came face to face with his parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Disbelieving what she was seeing, she bits her lip looking straight at Malfoy glaring. How did he think that this was a good idea? How dare he, he didn't even tell her that they were to meet his parents. Some warning might have been nice. She couldn't believe that he would do something like this. Well, it was Malfoy after all she should have known to expect some sort of self-agenda. She was now grateful that Hermione changed her outfit this morning. Adding a mental note to herself to pick up some sugar quills from Honeydukes for Hermione. Harry was watchful of the eyes of Malfoys parents. She felt like she was under scrutiny the way his parents observed her.

'Mother, Father please allow me to formally introduce you to my fiancée. Harianna Potter.'

Well, they knew who she was there was no need for an introduction formal or not. How did he ever think this was a good idea?

'Mr and Mrs Malfoy it is a pleasure to see you again.'

'Had I known we would have been seeing you today I would have worn something a bit more formal,' she shrugged apologetically.

Why she was even apologizing, that more or less come down to how her aunt had raised her. She felt completely out of sorts in the casual dress when she knew how fond the Malfoy were of elegant attire. The only thing that Harry owned that was anywhere near elegant was her emerald green dress she wore back in her fourth year. Somehow she didn't think that would go down very well either.

'Mr and Mrs Malfoy? Please call us Narcissa and Lucius,' Mrs Malfoy told her.

She didn't even call Mr and Mrs Wealsey by their first names and she had known them years. Yet here were Malfoy's parents just expecting her to do just that. It would make her life a little less confusing if she did address them by their names though. She couldn't exactly address them as Malfoy now could she.

Nodding her head 'I'll try.'

'May we call you Harianna?'

'Yes, that's fine.'

She'd rather them call her that then Miss Potter. Hearing that from them in their past interactions it had never boded well.

'Come then take a seat,' Mr Malfoy directed her towards the table.

As she goes to remove her coat Malfoy approaches her softly. 'Here let me.'

'I'm OK, thank you.'

He looked disappointed so after hanging her coat up she allows him to at least pull out the chair for her. The smug look on his face returned soon enough. As Malfoy sat beside her, she hears her stomach give a loud rumble. Feeling her face heat up in pure embarrassment.

'Sorry,' she mumbled an apology looking at the table.

'You could have just said. I would have called lunch up sooner,' Mrs Malfoy said.

* * *

Draco watched his fiancée throughout the meal. He didn't miss the slight relief her eyes showed when a platter of sandwiches appeared on the table. His mother had obviously chosen a safe option. Nor did he miss the way she pulled her plate closer towards herself hunching over her plate. It was like she thought it was going to be taken away. He frowned at the confusing behavior of his fiancée he had never noticed this before. His parents sent him a concerned look he merely shrugged at them. Throughout lunch, her posture became more relaxed. Maybe it was just nerves that had caused her puzzling behavior.

However, her puzzling behavior hadn't stopped there though. She spoke only when spoken to. She had taken sandwiches from the platter after his parents and he had helped themselves. Even then she had only taken a small amount. What had caused her to act like this? It couldn't just be nerves surely. He would have to find out the meaning of this later.

'So what are your plans for the holidays?'

Draco frowned at his mother when he had written home last. He had mentioned that he had not been able to ask her to join them yet.

'Oh, I'll be between the Weasley's and Mrs Tonks she is my godson's grandmother.'

'Andromeda Tonks?' His mother queried.

Draco recognizes the name, his mother had spoken often of his aunt. He had seen her a few times now his mother and aunt had rekindled.

'Yes you are related aren't you?'

'Indeed she is my sister. I had not realized that her charming little grandson was your godchild though.'

His youngest cousin he met in the summer was his fiancée godson. He had not known that he didn't think that Teddy godparents had ever come up in conversation before.

'You've seen Teddy?' Harianna eyes sparkled when she asks his mother this. He doesn't miss the grin on his fiancée's face. She truly did love her godson if the mere mention of his name caused her to act like this. Choosing to speak with his father leaving his mother and his fiancée to converse about his distantly related cousin. The conversation surprisingly had taken up the rest of their lunch meal.

Having said their farewells his parents, the made their way back towards the castle. His fiancée stopping only once dashing into Honeydukes without so much of a word. She completely bemused him.

'You could have warned me at least,' She shot a glare at him. 'That we were meeting your parents.'

Like he was going to give her a chance to get out of it. She had already wriggled her way out of spending time with him before.

'If I told you. Would you have gone?'

'I don't know I doubt it.'

'It was not what I had expected at all.'

'It wasn't?' he smirked towards her.

'No it was nice.'

They approached the door of the Great Hall.

'So when should I meet you for tutoring?' he asked.

'Wednesdays at half seven is my best slot. If that is OK with you?'

'Wednesday half seven then. Where should I meet you?'

'Potions classroom. Slughorn gave me permission to use it,' she replied.

'See we can have a decent conversation that doesn't result to hexing.'

'I'm still debating on it,' she said walking away towards the staircase leading to the Gryffindor tower.

Well it had gone better then he expected.


	17. Chapter 17

Tutoring Harianna turned out to be a very bad idea. He was now covered in gunk from a potion that she had brewed rather unsuccessfully.

'Congratulations Harianna you just managed to blow up a first-year potion. I didn't even know that was possible.'

'Hay not my fault you were distracted. You are meant to be tutoring me remember?'

'Tutoring Harianna there is a reason it is called that. I'm not meant to give you the answers.'

'Aww come on Draco it would be so much easier if you did,' she grinned at him laughter lighting up her eyes.

'You blew up that potion on purpose didn't you,' Draco said.

'No of course not. Why would I do such a thing like that,' she said innocently, smug look plastered on her face.

'Smug does not suit you Harianna.'

The only reply he got was the look of pure mischief from her. For once he rather not be on the receiving end of whatever it was she was currently planning. Although he wouldn't have changed the time he was spending with her at all. Since their date, she had become a little more friendly towards him. Nodding in his direction when they passed each other. The only time he had caught her using his surname was when she had been speaking to her friends. That was another thing he would like to change, he wanted to be Draco to her. To mean something to her. Like her own friends did or more like when she spoke about Teddy. That was the new aim he really wanted to get to know her and for her to know him in return. That's if she would let him. There was still the matter of that disappearing act she seemed to have the knack for but as long as it didn't involve him looking foolish. He found that he really couldn't care less.

She pulls out her wand from her robes, flicking it vanishing the mess. Draco frowned how could she have such control over spells but yet have no patience when it came to brewing a simple potion.

'There much better. At least Slughorn won't have a clue what happened now.'

'I'm surprised he hasn't come running along to find out what happened yet. That was a rather loud explosion.'

'Nah he wouldn't. Besides for some crazy reason he seems to trust me.'

'Crazy is the right word there.'

She playful nudges him in the arm. 'Git.' her tone also playful.

'So I'll start over again shall I? Don't get distracted this time. I'm almost out of ingredients.'

'I wouldn't even dare dream of it,' he smirked at her. 'Besides I'm not as crazy as Slughorn.'

That earned him another nudge along with a scowl she didn't mean. The smile on her face was evidenced enough of that. He was enjoying the time they had together even if it meant having to unsuccessfully dodge exploding potions.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes as she climbs through the portrait hole, it had been a rather long tutoring session. Malfoy looked ridiculous when he had been covered in her potion. He hadn't even got mad at her for ruining it in the first place. Having now spent a bit of time with him Malfoy had turned out to nothing she expected. So she might have overlooked a few things like he wasn't as arrogant as he made himself to be. Once he dropped his usual mask he was actually pleasant to be around. That was someone she could actually spend time with. Pity, it never lasted long.

The sight of her best friend staring blankly into the fireplace brought her out of her own thoughts.

'Hey Ron what's up?'

'Oh hi, mate didn't hear you come in.'

'Well, you were too busy staring intensely into the fireplace.'

'I've just got something on my mind is all. How was tutoring with the ferret?'

'Malfoy wasn't so bad.'

'Really, could have fooled me.'

'I exploded a potion all over him and he didn't even blow up.'

'And you came out alive? Hang on,' Ron said pinching himself, 'nope I'm awake.'

She lets out a small chuckle. 'What's on your mind anyway?'

'Hermione,' he explained.

'Don't tell me you got into a fight already?'

'No, I know I'm stupid with my mouth an all but I'm not that stupid.'

'Well if you haven't put your foot in it. Why are you puzzling over Hermione?'

'Don't laugh OK.'

'I'm your best friend I wouldn't dare laugh at you.'

He raises a brow at her.

'Oh, one time Ronald Weasley ... ok maybe twice ... or a few more times than that.'

'OK, I promise not to laugh,' she said seriously to him.

'Well, Christmas is coming up.'

Oh, she hadn't thought of that. Crap she hadn't done any shopping. 'And ...' she asked.

'I have no idea what to get her. I want to get her something she will love being as its...'

'Your first Christmas together properly as a couple?'

'Yeah.'

Ron could be sweet when he wanted to be.

'Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, why don't we go shopping together? I'll help you pick something out.'

'Thanks, Harry.'

'No worries what are best mates for.'

She was glad she could help out. Wait, Hogsmeade ... shit she had forgotten all about her deal with Malfoy.

'Umm Ron?'

'Yeah, Harry?'

The look of relief on his face compared to what it had been moments ago made up her mind for her.

'Doesn't matter,' she shrugged him off.

She would just have to deal with Malfoy's trade another way.


	18. Chapter 18

When Harianna had first approached him to say that she couldn't make Hogsmeade with him. He thought she had been trying to wriggle out of their agreement. However, after she insisted that she wasn't that maybe they could do something else instead. He reluctantly agreed even though it worked in his favor, getting her to himself the day before Hogsmeade. Well, he was never one to turn down an opportunity. She did have a point, after all, there was only so much one could do while in the village.

At least she had been honest with him. She had caused him a slight problem though what was one to do in a castle. Studying together was an option, he wanted to speak with her freely though. So he settled for the stupidest ideas given to him a walk by the lake.

It was freezing and from the pink flush in her cheeks, he could tell she was feeling the cold too. Although she hadn't moaned once. This had been such a bad idea.

'You're cold.'

'So are you,' she pointed out.

'Indeed maybe we should go back into the castle have a study date instead.'

This earned a small laugh from his fiancée.

'Why didn't you suggest that in the first place?'

'I had thought of it. I figured this would be nicer if it weren't for the cold. It would have been.'

'Come on then I know where we can get a hot drink to warm us up.'

'Where are you taking me?'

'Well, Draco you might have to do something a little crazy like trust me. Come on.'

Somewhat reluctant he follows his confusing fiancée when they approach the castle she turns down a corridor he himself has never visited before. Just where was she taking him? Stopping in front of a portrait of food he watches as she tickles the pear. When he steps through they are welcomed by over-enthusiastic house elves. Glancing around he realizes she's taken him to the kitchens of Hogwarts. Even though he joked with Pansy months ago about eating in the kitchen he didn't even know until now where to find it.

'Two cups of hot chocolate please,' she ordered for them. Within minutes the drinks are being passed towards us with a plate of cookies.

'Why am I not surprised that you know where the kitchens are. With Weasley being your best friend an all.'

'It's not because of Ron that I know where this is. It was Hermione that first lead us here.'

Taking a sip of the drink he finds that it's actually quite nice for something sweet.

'Nice?' she asked him.

'Extremely.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Depends.'

'Oh, I think you owe me that much Harianna.'

'And what gives you that idea?'

'It is your fault we are currently in the kitchens of Hogwarts.'

Receiving a small nod from his fiancée he continued. 'I've been wondering why it is so important for you to pass potions. It's puzzled me why you even took it, to begin with.'

'To pass my Potions NEWT and because I need it.'

Somehow he didn't think she was being completely truthful. So he tries another. 'So what is with your nickname?'

'You mean Harry?' she asked slightly confused.

'Yeah everyone that knows you, calls you that. Weasley come up with it?'

'No I did.'

'You did? Why?'

'I'm not sure what first started it off but it can be a bit tiresome being Harianna Potter, savior of the wizarding world or the girl-who-lived. I think I'll stick with being Harry.'

'You're insane.'

'I've been told that many times, go on ask me another.'

'Favourite spell and why?'

'Oh Patronus charm. Two reasons its form and well because of who taught me it.'

'Really I would have thought it would have been the disarming charm given your fondness for it.'

'It's rather a handy spell to know but not my favorite. You're favorite sweet?' she asked in return.

'I'm not overly fond of sweet things.'

'Yet here you are in the kitchen of Hogwarts drinking hot chocolate.'

'Does that count then?'

'Not really but I might let you off. Just this once though.'

'No one will know you have my word.'

It turned out that it wasn't such a bad date in the end at least she was opening up to him now. He should have thought of this months ago.

'Draco.'

'Umm?'

'Thank you.'

For a moment his puzzled by why she is thanking him but then he realized it had been due to his agreement of changing their date. 'You're welcome. Just what are you doing that made you ask me to do something else with you?'

'Helping a friend in need, that and I have to get Christmas gifts.'

His fiancée was always thinking of others peoples needs if changing their date around caused her to smile and open up to him like this though. Well, he was glad he had done just that.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was in mixed emotions the morning of the Hogsmeade. She had been wondering if should she get something for Malfoy. He had become nicer to be around lately and he was helping her with Potions. What if he got her something? She would feel guilty if she didn't return the favor. That made her decision she would get him something. However, what did you give someone that could buy himself anything? That caused herself a problem a rather big problem.

She could get a hamper of some sort but then what. For once she actually was wishing she knew a bit more about the Slytherin just so she could find him something suitable. After all asking a Slytherin for help never paid out well. Blaise had disappeared as soon as he won Ginny over, there was no way she was going to ask Pansy. Gossip queen wouldn't be able to keep it quiet or more like Harry didn't trust her to. If she tried to get hints of Malfoy himself he would think she was up to something again.

'Harry, you ready to go?'

'Umm sure Ron.'

'What were you thinking so hard about?'

'Oh, it doesn't matter.'

'You sure? You looked rather puzzled.'

'I'll figure it out don't worry. If I need help I know who to ask.'

The last person Harry was going to ask about what to get Malfoy for a present was Ron. It would be rather interesting to see his face though. She could even imagine his response upon hearing that she was thinking of getting Malfoy a Christmas gift. "A gift really? For ferret?" or something along those lines. Along with "your joking right?" or "nice one Harry, very funny". She could visualize Ron being caught between the two or to correct herself doing the latter first then upon realizing that she was going to. Ron would in turn then be asking if she was actually serious.

'So what did you tell Hermione?' she asked Ron.

'The truth or part of it. I'm not going to lie to her not exactly wise.'

'Umm, so where do you want to start?'

'Everywhere I need to do everyone else too.'

'Ok we'll do Hermione last then more time besides you may see something along the way.'

'Good idea, ok, err ... Honeydukes first then I can cross off most of the list there then.'

Just how much shopping had she done, Harry was looking forward to getting back to the dorms so she could rid of all the bags. At least everyone was done now she had ordered Ron's by owl post and it was due to arrive before the Holiday's began. Ron had even found a gift for Hermione by himself only to notify Harry that he had done when she had said it was just Hermione's gift left.

'Oh, there you are?' a voice said that they both recognized.

'Hi, Hermione.'

'Did you both come together? You could have asked me you know.'

'Oh no we just bumped into each other in the same shop.'

'I was about to come look for you actually 'Mione,' Ron said.

'You're finished then? I can't believe you both came by yourselves. I wouldn't have minded you know.'

Harry can feel herself almost freeze. She didn't want to lie to Hermione but how do you tell your best friend that you were helping their own boyfriend look for a gift for them without actually telling them the truth. It just wasn't possible however another voice unexpectedly helps her out.

'Harianna actually came with me. I was waiting outside for her but due to her excellent observation skills she walked right passed me,' Malfoy said.

'Sorry about that,' she played along she turned towards her friends sending Ron a look to go along with it. 'I'll see you guys later OK.'

She walked beside Malfoy heading towards the Three Broomsticks. 'Thank you,' she said in a small voice after all he did just save them. 'Do you fancy a Butterbeer? My treat.'

'You and your sweet things. No thank you.'

Harry looked at Malfoy who seemed to be in the process of his own thoughts as she was about to ask him if his ok Malfoy spoke to her first.

'So you were with Weasley?'

'Yes, I was with Ron. I told you that I'd be with a friend today.'

'For a friend, you two are rather close'.

'Are you implying that I like my best friend that way?'

'Take a look from the outside perspective, you spend an awful lot of time with Weasley and Granger. You even spend your holidays at the Weasleys.'

'So automatically that must mean I fancy my best friend. You know screw this I don't need to prove to anyone what my intentions are towards my own friends. They are my friends who I spend my time with and how I spend my time, well that's up to me.'

'It doesn't look good; after all, you are my fiancée.'

'By who's choice, it certainly wasn't mine. Oh, I get it now your jealous first Teddy now Ron. This isn't about anyone else this is about you. You just like the idea that I'm around other men. You know what I don't even know why I am even justifying myself to you.'

Malfoy moved to touch her arms but Harry was quicker. 'Stay away from me,' she pointed her wand towards his neck.

'Go on then ... hex me.'

'You know what, it's not even worth my time.'

Harry turned walking away quickly wanting to get as much distance as possible. She should have known though, leopards don't change their spots. Once a git always a git. There goes her potion tutoring there was no way she was going to be around the prick now. First, he helps her and then he makes accusations. Jealous of who she was spending with what next? If she wanted to be with her friends she damn well could be and Malfoy was sure not going to stop her. So much for Hermione's theory of spending time with ferret to get the ring removed. That was another option down.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco was an idiot how had he not known. The signs had been there he had just never pieced them together. Granger was dating Weasley and he had not been aware of that very fact had cost him dearly.

After he had first caused his fiancée to storm off, he had replayed the scene over in his head. He thought he had been quite fair in the circumstances. Harianna should be careful in how she spent her time. It wasn't the fact that she had been with Weasley. It was the fact they had been alone. Of course, he had been slightly ticked that she had chosen to spend her time with him. It was like first-year all over again where she picked Weasel's friendship over his own.

He thought that it would all blow over so he gave his fiancée the necessary time to cool off. Walking into an empty potions room on their usual tutoring time was not he expected. He thought that maybe she had made a mistake or was running late. Instead, she had not turned up at all. That had hurt his feelings more then he cared to admit he felt like the room itself cold and empty. He tried to talk to her the next day but Weasley and Granger were on some kind of guard duty. They sat either side of his fiancée at meal times and even walked to class with her between them. Catching his fiancée attention was not working out in his favor as she was taking it upon herself to completely ignore him.

It was the end of the first week of his new treatment from his fiancée that Blaise had cornered him after potions.

'What the fuck did you do?'

'What do you mean?'

'Harry. She nearly bit my head off when I mentioned your name. So what did you do to upset her?'

'I may have said something about her spending time alone with Weasley.'

'You did what? I can't believe you. No wonder she has been upset recently. We had been wondering who it was that caused it and what.'

'I had a point though. She should be careful how she spends her time.'

'He is her best friend Draco.'

'So your point?'

'That is my point.'

'Then help me out. How did you win Ginny over?'

'I didn't do anything that stupid.'

'Harianna tutored you is there anything that you could pass onto me?'

'She gave me advice, like what conversations to steer away from. The rest I had to work out on my own. The Gryffindor's seem to like it that way. You have to earn their respect.'

'You have to do the same with other houses,' Draco pointed out.

'Not like the Gryffindor's I have never seen anything like how they treat and respect each other. I will tell you something you have got off so easy.'

'What is that meant to mean?'

'Harry has a lot of friends. Some also happen to be in other houses. At the moment they are all out for blood. Yours, even though they don't know it is you. I would tread very carefully around them right now if I was you.'

'That a warning?'

'Sort of. You are my best friend I would hate to see you hurt so let's call it advice.'

'So are you going to help me out then?'

'No Draco you need to figure this one out on your own. I'm going to see Ginny, catch you later.'

So he played the scene of his last conversation with his fiancée over again. He had to suffer another long week of his fiancée ignoring him. Along with Pansy and Blaise who had taken up residence at the Gryffindor table. He could handle his fiancée not talking to him. He was used to that but his own friends not talking to him he couldn't handle that as much. Why had everyone taken her side?

So he had been sitting in the Slytherin common room on the last day of term with no answers and his friends still ignoring him. When he hears the voice of his best friend.

'I know I shouldn't but the Gryffindor's have a tradition of throwing a party on the last night of term. I'm inviting you to come along with me.'

'Why? I thought you weren't speaking to me.'

'Just because you are a prat doesn't stop you from being my best friend. You coming or what?'

Draco opted to go after all if he got a chance to see his fiancée and smooth things over all the better. Yet now here he was in the room of requirement watching as Weasley was snogging Granger. Not something he would have liked to have seen at all. Then Draco clearly hears Harianna's voice from their date. After he had asked what she was doing in Hogsmeade that she needed to change their date, to begin with " _ **helping a friend in need"**_ had been her reply. She had been with Weasley because she helping him, she had said she needed to Christmas shopping. Draco watches Weasley and Granger smiling at each other while amongst their other friends. Most likely Weasley had been stuck on what to get his girlfriend.

He felt like a right git than he clearly remembered Harianna voice as she shouted at him _**"I don't even know why I am even justifying myself to you"**_. Harianna had every right to be angry at him.

'You OK Draco not enjoying the party?'

'I'm such an idiot Blaise.'

'Why do I get the impression we are not on the samwavelengthth. Not the answer I was expecting but I'll take what you give me. Why are you an idiot?'

'I didn't know that Weasley and Granger were dating.'

'What gave them away after so long? Of course the snogging. Not all couples snog everywhere you know so I guess it wasn't that obvious unless you knew. But you know it was the hand holding for me that had been a slight give away.'

'I had missed that, I missed all the signs and now my stupidity has cost me.'

'Then fix it. I have it on good authority that Harry loves being out in snow by the lake. She just so happens to there right now. Crazy if you ask me being out in this weather its bloody freezing.'

Draco nodded at his best friend, making his way out of the castle. He didn't stop for a coat he didn't have time what if she was no longer there. Approaching the lake he sees her staring across the frozen surface he hadn't missed her. The snow crunching under his footsteps as he walks towards her alerts her of his presence.

'Oh it's you. What do you want this time?'

'I came to apologise.'

'I don't want to hear it Malfoy.'

'Please.'

'No. I don't want to hear it. What is so hard to understand about that Malfoy? I just don't get what you are after. First your nice, then you act like your normal self. I don't think I even want to know.'

'Harianna please listen to me.'

'I don't think so. Just stay away from me Malfoy I don't want your games.'

Watching as she walks quickly away from him. It was twice now he had heard her say that to him. How was he going to fix this? It was all his fault, cursing himself why had he been such an idiot.


	21. Chapter 21

The Christmas break was meant to be just that. A break Harry, however, felt completely shattered. She had been trying to keep everyone happy and by everyone, she meant one person in particular. Petunia. She had spent a total of three days at the Weasley's before she would be going to Mrs Tonks. Her aunt instead happened.

It turned out that the Auror who very kindly had been protecting her aunt and cousin. Her aunt had taken a disliking to, causing an argument to erupt. Leaving Kingsley with little choice but to remove the Auror. Which meant no protection until a replacement could be given. To top things off her aunt had asked ... asked for Harry herself to come back and help again. Obligated to go because she knew just how hard her aunt could be. Harry thought that she might at least calm things down in a matter of days. However, she had forgotten how stubborn her aunt could be.

So that is how come Christmas morning she was stuck upstairs in her old bedroom. Completely bored during the holiday season wishing she didn't have to get up. She missed the mayhem of the Weasleys'. The pranks that the twins would be more than likely trying to pull. She missed her friends and don't even get her started on how much she was missing Teddy. Damn her aunt why did she have to make everything so awkward? Thanks to her aunts' awkwardness they now had a patrol of Aurors around. Even though there had been a small team set in place before. You at least felt like you could breathe.

It is times like these that she actually wished she had Muggle friends that she could be around. Dudley had been nice enough to invite her along when he had gone out. However, hanging around the gang that used to "Harry hunt" her was not how she envisioned spending her time.

Groaning she supposed she best get up if anybody was going to eat today. Another thing she hated being back at her aunts. Cooking duty. It's not like she didn't like cooking, it just reminded her of her childhood. Cooking for the Dursleys then having to watch them stuff their faces. Then there was the way Dudley would have such a smug face while he unwrapped his presents. While she herself got nothing.

She hated this house. Hell, she may even burn the turkey this year. That would be one way to upset her aunt. Not a good plan though as it was the only thing that had been left out to cook. So if she wanted to eat not burning the food would be best. Also added to the mix Dudley had invited his girlfriend Laura for Christmas dinner to meet the family. This was going to be one interesting Christmas dinner to watch. If her aunt made any cooing noises towards Dudley and Laura Harry doubted she wouldn't even get the chance to eat. She would be too busy being physically ill instead. Why the hell Dudley wanted Laura to meet the family now she had no clue.

'HARRY, come on get up it's Christmas,' Dudley shouted through her door.

Not that she needed the reminder. Groaning once more she gets out of bed. Dressing she eventually made her way downstairs treading slowly into the front room.

'Merry Christmas Harry.'

'Merry Christmas Dud.'

'I let in some owls last night, I didn't want to wake you up though. I told Laura to be here at three. That's ok right?'

'Yeah, I plan on having it dinner ready for then. Thanks for letting them in.'

Turning towards the owls in the room she recognizes all four of them. Errol the Wealsey's owl, Pig, Mrs Tonks owl, Dottie and a grey owl with its neat feathers, looking as stuck up as its owner. What did she have to do for Malfoy to leave her alone, she thought she had made the point very clear. Carefully she untied the parcels from the owls, placing them under the tree. Turning back to the owls she took them upstairs to her room before returning downstairs to make breakfast and start dinner preparations.

It's not until she heard the knock at the door she realized the time. It couldn't be three already but sure enough, the clock on the wall told her that it was. Straightening herself slightly before answering the door. A petite blonde haired blue eyed girl stood before her. A friendly smile on her face and a few present bags in her hands.

'Hi, I'm Laura. You were expecting me right? I haven't got the wrong place?' she said in a small voice

'No you haven't. Come on in Dudley should be-'

'Oh, Laura your here I thought I heard the door sorry Harry I would of got it if you said,' Dudley stated.

'Doesn't matter.'

They move into the living room placing Laura's gifts under the tree. Luckily Dudley had given them enough time to buy a few gifts for Laura or she would be unwrapping nothing. After eating a very mouth-watering dinner in the dining room they made their way back into the living room to unwrap presents surprisingly Dudley come in from the kitchen placing a gift bag that Laura had been carrying earlier in front of her.

'I hope it's the right one Dudley told me how much you love it.'

Harry looked in the bag smiling brightly her favorite indulgence raspberry ice cream she couldn't believe Dudley remembered something like that.

'No wonder you had to hide this in the kitchen. I'm going to have to put it back and rather quickly before it melts. Thank you, Laura, its perfect.'

Quickly she runs to the kitchen to place it away before returning handing a gift bag to Laura. 'That's from me.'

'Ooohh a girl after my own heart. I love sweet things.'

'Me too although I can't stand licorice.'

'Me neither it's vile.'

Harry received clothes shopping vouchers from Dudley. 'Brilliant Dud I needed to go clothes shopping.'

She returned to her other gifts pausing slightly. What if she got magical gifts how was she meant to explain them in front of present company. Dudley had obviously caught onto what she had been thinking because moments later she heard his voice.

'Laura knows Harry. Just open them.'

'She knows? You told her about me?' Harry blinked at him.

'I didn't want any secrets and I don't want you to hide who you are. Not anymore.'

'You're OK with it?' Harry directly asked Laura. 'You don't have any questions.'

'It was a bit strange to find out that magic actually existing and I do. But it is Christmas the questions can wait.'

'Are you sure I don't want to freak you out?'

'Go ahead. I promise to try and not scream at anything.'

Harry slowly opened the one from Mrs Tonks first. Neat a book on healing and healing spells useful knowledge for what she wanted to do. Placed with it was a photo frame with a picture of Teddy. She unwraps her usual gift from Mrs Weasley. A new silver knitted jumper and mince pies. Ron and Hermione's presents were next. Two charms to go with her bracelet. She had found it while clearing out Sirius's room. It already had a stag and doe on it when she found it. She had added the dog charm herself. Hermione and Ron adding the magical hat and broom. This time she had got a wolf and a bear she adds it to her bracelet.

'It's very unusual. The charms on your bracelet. Is that normal for a witch?'

'No not really I like unique things. The charms still represent people or the things I love most about my life though.'

'Oh cool.'

Harry opened Malfoy's last she almost gasped as she pulled the piece of jewelry out.

'That's beautiful. I've never seen a design like that before.'

Laura had got that right Harry stared at the present from Malfoy. Then she notices a piece of parchment with it, reading the letter from the git. She didn't know why she had at the time. Maybe looking for an explanation as to why he had sent it in the first place.

 _Dear Harianna,  
_ _I know you most likely do not wish to hear from me especially at Christmas. However, I feel that I should apologize for completely upsetting you. I missed read the situation completely and overreacted. Of course, you were more than entitled to be with your own friends. For my overreaction, I have no excuse to offer you just sheer stupidity.  
_ _I'm an idiot and I am truly sorry.  
_ _I wish for the chance to make it up to you. I assure you I am not playing a game.  
_ _I hope that in time I can earn your forgiveness and that you like the gift enough to keep it this time.  
_ _Christmas wishes,  
_ _Draco  
_ _P.S. I'll even let you hex me if it would make you feel any better._

'I'm just going to put these in my room. I'll be right back.'

She had a certain git to reply to. Thankfully their owl was still in her room. She made a quick pit stop in the kitchen before entering her room. Placing the gifts down before pulling out a spare bit of parchment from her desk drawer.


	22. Chapter 22

How did his fiancée stand mayhem like this? Draco frowned this was a ridiculous idea of his parents. He was stuck in his aunt's house, spending time with the Weasley's on Christmas day. So at first, it sounded like a great idea to go to his aunts accidentally and be around when Harianna when she opened her gift from him. Apologise in person, instead, his fiancée was nowhere in sight, and why she was spending time at her relatives. It was a good thing he had sent his owl with her present last night after all. That meant, however, he wouldn't be able to see her reaction and he was also dreading the return of said owl and gift. Like how she had returned all his other gifts.

Draco had been amazed that there had not been any kind of confrontation between his family and that of the Weasley family. Even with the twins blowing up anything they could get their hands on. Product testing his arse. He concluded that his father and mother were being civil for two reasons. His aunt to whom the Weasley's were close to because of his cousin. The second being Harianna herself. The adopted member of this already large family.

It was thanks to his fiancée that they waited until after a lovely Christmas meal prepared by Mrs Weasley to open presents. Apparently, they preferred it this way. He had to admit even though he was rather an impatient person it was much nicer. Even though he was sitting on the floor of the living room. It was rather cramped being piled into the one room with them all but the atmosphere had been completely uplifting. Draco found he didn't mind the close proximity of everybody. Even if it was the Weasley's he was with.

It wasn't until the last presents were given out the Draco found himself watching everyone else having already opened all of his.

'Wow, I had been after this book for ages. I wonder where Harry got it from?'

'Magical creature law book?' Weasley asked.

'Yeah.'

'Blimey Harry,' Weasley exclaimed whistling as he pulled out his present from her.

'What did you get?'

'Puddlemore vs Cannon tickets.'

This caused the Weasley twins to start off.

'What, you and Hermione always get the good or rare stuff.'

'Yeah we just get books on prank stuff.'

'Maybe she thinks you could use them for your joke shop. She did invest in it, after all, she would want you to do well.' Granger pointed out to them.

Draco had not known that piece of information. It did explain how it had been so easy for her to obtain what she needed to pull her pranks off.

'We had thought.'

'Of that already and we.'

'Love her all the same.'

'After all she does give us.'

'The best ideas and ways to.'

'Improve on our own.'

'Don't complain then,' Granger told to them.

'We're not we were just.'

'pointing out that you two always.'

'Get the best stuff.'

'It's rather unfair to the rest of us.'

'We are her best friends. Ever think of that,' Weasley added.

Mrs Weasley hushes them up shooting them all a glare and Draco took a good guess into the reason why. He himself had not received a gift from Harianna.

It wasn't until much later in the evening as they are clearing up Draco heard the familiar noise of tapping on the window. Turning he pulls the window open as his own owl entered with a package attached. Great just what he was expecting Harianna had returned his gift. He blinked at the basket underneath his owl. He didn't send her a basket why would she send him this if she was just returning his gift? Puzzled completely he opened it frowning the basket had been filled with different flavored hot chocolate why would she send him this? He unwraps the parchment with it reading the familiar scrawny writing of his fiancée.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 _What part of leaving me alone do you not understand? I'm wondering if you even comprehend English when you hear it._

 _However, I am grateful that you didn't listen to me._ _So Draco I will let you off just this once. You have one chance, do not screw it up or make me regret this because I will not hesitate to hex you. On a different note, the gift was beautiful thank you. I'm keeping this one as payment for your sheer stupidity._ _It was lucky that you sent your owl or I wouldn't have been able to get this to you until term started._ _Hope you enjoy the hot chocolate as much as you liked it last time._

 _Merry Christmas,  
_ _Harianna_

 _P.S. You owe me a Potions tutoring session git._

He smirked looked like he had been given a chance after all. This time he wasn't going to screw it up. He had meant every word in his letter to her after all.

'Who?' his mother asked him

'It's from Harianna,' Draco smirked.

'She got you something?' Weasley asked sounding surprised.

'Of course, she would Ron. Mal-Draco has been tutoring Harry in Potions after all.'

'HOT CHOLOCATE?' Weasley said confused.

'Stop it you know that Harry always gives meaningful gifts. She's very sentimental person,' Granger snapped.

Sentimental, Granger wasn't wrong there, Draco clearly remembered their last date in the Hogwarts kitchens. The hot chocolate had been a luxury. Their normal conversation more so. It didn't matter it wasn't an expensive gift like Granger's or Weasley's. The gift had a lot of thought behind it.

'Draco I didn't think you were overly fond of sweet things,' his father said to him.

'Not usually. It seems as though I do have a weakness for hot chocolate.'

And Harianna but there was no need to tell his father that.

'See Ron what did I tell you, Harry, always sends meaningful gifts.'


	23. Chapter 23

Shopping, Harry had always begrudged shopping before. However, roaming around the stores with Laura she actually enjoyed herself. They had become fast friends finding that they had a lot in common other than their fondness for sweets. Harry even disguised herself so that she could take Laura and Dudley into Diagon Alley with her. She had received some looks from Laura when she had done so. Upon seeing Harry's face everywhere she quickly understood why.

It had been slightly weird answering questions about her own world and some questions she didn't even have an answer too. Laura, however, expected her and her magic to boot, even if she still found it a bit strange that magic existed. She exclaimed that she wanted to get along with Dudley's cousin to whom he hadn't stopped talking about. Complete shock to Harry herself upon hearing that. Dudley just shrugged saying that she had saved his life after all. The only time she had been close to being recognized was when she went to purchase a new owl. She had been using school owls to write to Dudley with. Harry didn't want to replace Hedwig she could never replace her first friend. She did, however, miss having her owl. She had chosen a timid spectacled owl this time loving the colour of its body which in certain lights looked like a golden colour instead of its normal yellow body. It had a darker brown head and brown wings also.

Another thing that had changed in her holiday was the amount she was actually hearing from Malfoy. They had been in touch ever since their Christmas letters to each other. The correspondence between her and Malfoy was so regular she had learned that his owl was named Helios. The poor thing was getting tucked out by all it's traveling. What had amazed Harry though was the fact that Malfoy had willingly ... willingly spent his time with the Weasley's. When she had read that in his letter back to her thanking her for the hot chocolate. She had laughed so hard trying to envision the scowling look or pout Malfoy would have had on his face all day. Not forgetting what her best friends face would have looked like upon hearing he was spending time with Malfoy. Ron would have been more than likely not impressed. Harry was expecting to hear any day now from her two best friends telling her their version of Christmas day.

Hearing from Malfoy as much as she had caused her a slight problem. One Dudley and Laura wondered who the owl was coming from. Two after finding out exactly who it was as in that it was from her fiancé. Even if she had taken no part in the engagement. Dudley and Laura wanted to meet Malfoy. Harry didn't think that was such a great idea. Aunt Petunia, after all, could just about stand having Harry herself in the same room as her let alone another wizard. Dudley thought that it was a great idea as he wanted to know more about Harry's magical life. So after they (Dudley and Laura) pestered aunt Petunia to let Harry have a friend over on the night of New Year's Eve. Her aunt reluctantly agreed.

Which is why she was now roaming around shopping with Laura, trying to find something suitable to wear, heaven forbid she would bring shame to the family. No Harry had to look at least respectable and of course, there had been a slight no magic rule put in place. Nothing unusual there. Harry had tried to remind her aunt that using magic in front of non-magical people was frowned upon in her world. The likely hood of an arrest taking place. Unless it was for so extreme measure that she had good enough reason to use it. Like, say a Death Eater attack. Conveniently her aunt had forgotten all about said Death Eaters.

Maybe it would be useful having another magical person around even if that person was Malfoy. Harry could have a chance to find out exactly how much he meant that letter on Christmas day. The problem was she didn't know if she wanted to see him again so quickly. Even if they had seemed to form so sort of friendship through their letters. It seemed as though the decision was made for her once again. Dudley had mentioned his gang coming along for the party too as soon as he had told her this she had sent her owl straight to Malfoy.

Dudley looked rather pleased with himself. Harry somehow thought that it had been Laura's idea. As they both really wanted to meet the stuck-up blonde haired grey-eyed git that Harry told them so much about. If she was honest with herself she wanted to see Malfoy's reaction to a few changes that had happened after Christmas. So she could use the party as a rather good excuse that's if Malfoy turned up in two days time she had still yet to hear back from him.


	24. Chapter 24

_Dear Draco,  
_ _Things haven't been so bad here recently, usually, I'm bored I was up until Christmas. My cousin brought his girlfriend home. She is lovely, we have become friends rather quickly. Despite our magical difference, we have a lot in common. A lot of sweets may have been involved. A_ _s you can see I have been into Diagon Alley recently and did a little bit of shopping so I am proud to introduce you to my new friend be nice to her Draco, Rhea happens to a little shy. Luckily for you that does means she shouldn't be too much trouble.  
_ _It sounds like you had a lovely holiday so far. I'm glad that you are having a nice time with Blaise and Pansy. Ginny wrote to me the other day, it seems that they have seen a lot of each other over the holidays._ _Speaking of Ginny that reminds me what is so wrong with the Weasley's? I wish I could have been there Christmas day instead if being stuck here.  
_ _Anyways it seems my family is as crazy as I am for they wished to meet you. Believe me when I say this that has never happened before. You should feel completely privileged because you are officially invited to a Muggle party on New Year's Eve. If you think you can live without magic for a few hours. As much as my cousin is ok with my being a witch my aunt is less than impressed so its a no magic in the house rule. That's if you're up for a challenge and have no plans.  
_ _Let me know whatever your decision because I will need to get the wards rearranged to accommodate you. My cousin says he is more then happy for you to bunk in his room the night if you wish to stay. It's going to be a rather late night so I wouldn't advise Apparating home.  
_ _Waiting for your reply  
_ _Harianna_

Draco frowned at the small owl shy was not the right word for it. Shouldn't be too much trouble Harianna said. Just like his fiancée to befriend and own a timid owl. Draco had not been able to go near it when it had first arrived. Shying away from him every time he got too close. In the end, after Helios had delivered a few letters from his friends, the owl had got the point to actually let him take off the letter attached to her. If he hadn't of recognized the writing upon the envelope he would have wondered who had sent the owl, to begin with. However, he would recognize his fiancée handwriting anywhere so that answered the question of who the owl belonged to.

Draco read the letter again. Spend time with Harianna he was ok with that. Not using magic for a while he could also do that after all, he waited until he was seventeen to be able to use his magic with no restrictions. It was the Muggle problem he knew her family was Muggle he had no problem with that. It was being around Muggles that was the problem what if he said something that he shouldn't, he had to make sure he could blend in. That he wasn't so sure of. He never had to before even if he had some Muggle clothing it wasn't anything like what he had seen her friends wear.

The fire flares up Draco turned, seeing the face of his best friend in the flames. Blaise took one look at the letter in his hand realizing exactly what letter it was. As it Blaise had been at Draco's when the owl had first arrived.

'So Harry's owl finally let you near it then?'

'Umm, she explained that her owl is very shy and that I was to be nice to her.'

This caused his best friend to laugh. 'Typical Harry.'

'So tell me Blaise is there a reason you fire called me?'

'New Year's Eve. I'm afraid I'm going to the Weasley's.'

'You are going to the Weasley's? You do realize they are bound to hex you on sight.'

'I know however you forget that my girlfriend is one of them and secondly I also happen to be Harry's friend.'

'Being a friend of Harianna is going to help you how?'

'Haven't you noticed that they love her, you've been told she is family. Besides she is the most powerful witch of the lot if I was going to be scared of anyone. It would be her.'

'True, but Mrs Weasley is another to be scared of. Besides I'm glad that you let me down for New years it saves me the trouble.'

'Nah just give her a bit of the old charm, she will love me. So you were going to cancel on me? What are you are going to be doing instead then?'

'I'm going to Harianna's, she invited me over.'

'Wait Harry invited you over? I know you said that she forgave you I didn't realize it was that much. Won't her place have a bunch of wards?'

'Of course but the wards can be changed. Tell me what do you know of Muggle parties?'

'Not much about the same as you. Why?'

'That is the reason I'm invited to Harianna's her family wished to meet me. They are having a party. I have no idea what sort so I have no clue what to wear.'

'Maybe she is testing your knowledge of the Muggle world?'

'So I'm meant to figure it out on my own?'

'She is your fiancée. I'm just her friend do you want me to ask Ginny?'

'NO,' Draco shouted all too quickly. 'Sorry I would never hear the end of it, if I got advise from Weasley's. I'll talk to Pansy'.

'Ok, well have fun at Harry's then.'

'Is there only ever one thing on your mind?'

'No not always but most of the time. Catch you later.'

'Bye Blaise, thanks for nothing.'

Draco watched the flames fizzle out some best friend he had. Hopefully Pansy would be more helpful.


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Harianna  
_ _That is one SHY owl you own. She wouldn't come anywhere near me to begin with. Which is why it took me so long reply to you. You need not be concerned I treated your owl kindly even if it used up a lot of my patience.  
_ _You actually want me to meet your family? I'm shocked that you have even spoken at all about me. I would be very honored. I'm a Slytherin Harianna, do you not think I know how to get things without the use of magic. Going Muggle for a few hours will be an inconvenience, however, I'm sure I will be able to cope.  
_ _Looking forward to seeing you soon.  
_ _Draco_

Harry had read the letter of a few times before she had sent him a reply with a time to meet her. Which is where she was meant to heading to. Things never worked out the way they meant to though. Aunt Marge was paying an unexpected visit. Of course, this meant that the house had to spotless from top to bottom. What she wouldn't give to use magic to make the task go quicker. At least Dudley had helped her out with the chores. Harry also wished that she had enough time to warn Malfoy of the danger of Marge. Well, it was going to be interesting a stuck up spoilt rich young man. In the same room as an older woman who thought that she was better than everyone else. She hoped that Draco would get here before Marge did, however, would she explain how he got here without using Muggle methods. She did not want to have that conversation, there were ways to get to Privet Drive but with a Sunday service in place until about six. It meant that traveling by muggle methods was actually non-existent. Which is why Dudley and Petunia were picking Marge up in the first place.

She heard a knock at the door rushing towards it she pulls the front door wide open. Coming face to face with Laura instead of who she had been expecting.

'You've been dragged over here too?'

'Dudley thought that you may need some backup.'

'Thank you. You know she is either going to love you or not think you're worthy enough.'

'Not worthy enough?'

'Yeah for her neffy-poo.'

Laura giggled in laughter. 'I can't wait to wind him up neffy-poo, honestly.'

'My personal favorite is what aunt Petunia calls him. Ickle Dudleykins.'

'Oh am I so going to use that.'

'You didn't hear it from me.'

'You've been baking again.'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'You've got a bit of icing on your cheek.'

'Damn, I better clean up then. Don't touch the cream cakes. Marge will have your head.'

'I'll drop my things off in your room then yeah?'

'Go ahead.'

Marge turned up not that much later, Harry had literally just finished up cleaning her face. Marge snidely looked at Harry, speaking when she noticed Laura's presence as well.

'Not another lodger Petunia.'

'No Aunt Marge this is Laura she is my girlfriend,' Dudley answered adding quickly. 'And Harry is not a lodger.'

It turned out Marge thought that Laura wasn't good enough, after all, might have been due to the fact that the girls got on well. Laura had taken it upon herself to pull faces when Marge's head was turned. Harry was struggling to contain her laughter. Dudley looked like he was struggling to keep his mouth shut in regards to the hurtful words thrown Laura's and Harry's way.

'I'll tell you a really funny story later involving Marge. It will make all her harsh words so worth it,' Harry whispered in Laura's ear.

'It better be good. How do you stand this woman?'

'Had to.'

They had spoken to each other during the moment Dudley had been telling Marge how he had met Laura after the summer holidays had finished. While also not so casually adding in the fact of Harry's engagement.

'You're engaged? Who to? I bet he's some kind of criminal.'

Harry reminded herself to keep calm.

'Hi sorry I'm late,' a voice said from behind them.

Harry turned to see Malfoy standing in the doorway of the living room letting out a sigh of relief.

'Everyone meet Draco Malfoy, my fiancé. Draco this is my cousin Dudley, his girlfriend Laura. My Aunt Petunia you've already met.' Harry indicated to each person in turn. 'This is Aunt Marge.'

'Miss Dursely to you.'

It was nice to see a familiar face even if said person was now glaring. At least for once, it wasn't in her own direction. Malfoy walks into the living room her aunt followed in behind him. Malfoy's eyes searched out Harry's moments later questioning her. He really didn't miss a thing. Harry bits her lip then smiles a little nervously towards him. Malfoy was the first person she knew from Hogwarts to see her new look after all.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco had been irritated enough that day as it was. He did not need anything else to irritate him further the day had just seemed too long. It had started off with his mother reminding him of his manners and to behave himself like a proper Malfoy while with Harianna's family. To finding out his own fiancée couldn't meet him. which meant he had to wait hours for an Auror to turn up to escort him so he could actually go to his fiancée. The Auror had turned out to be the minister himself. Then he had been warned by said minister not to ever hurt Harianna unless he wished for a rather painful experience. Well, it was more like he had been threatened but the intention had been completely clear to him. Was there no one who didn't think highly of his fiancée? Draco didn't ever think he would meet them.

Then he had introduced himself Harianna's aunt to which he was cast aside rather quickly like he meant nothing. Then another family member of hers he hears call him a criminal. What had she told her own family? Harianna wouldn't have told them about his past to them surely. Not when she hadn't mentioned his past herself to him. Come to think of it she had not said anything at all in regard to his failings. Then look from her other aunt clears up his own thoughts, there was no mistaking the look of pure loathing thrown in his direction.

Draco had been glad his mother had reminded him of his manners now, he would prove himself the better person. He would not stoop to her aunts level no he wouldn't. Draco didn't miss the look of disgust from Harianna's aunt that was directed in the direction of herself and the Muggle girl. It was then that he chanced a glance at his fiancée. Taking the sight of her new appearance in. The returned expression from Harianna was one of nervousness. She had gotten rid of her horrible glasses completely. No glasses framing her face at all. That had made her hesitant green eyes stand out. The only other change she had made was to her hair. It had been styled so that most of her fringe parted to the side covering her famous scar. It was noticeably shorter than before falling now to her shoulder. It was the red streaks in her hair that stood out most.

Not quite the same red as the Weasleys' it was darker but red never less.

'It suits you,' Draco tells her as he watches Harianna relax. 'Did you fix your eyesight?' He asked her hoping he had worded it correctly.

'Contact lenses. I wasn't sure about getting them fixed.'

'I made her by some new glasses though. Her old ones were completely horrible,' the Muggle girl replied

'Ok, ok not my fault you know. Anyways shouldn't we go get ready?'

'READY?' Miss Dursely replied.

'Yes, aunt Marge. We as in Harry, Laura, Draco and I are going out tonight. Don't wait up mum.'

Draco took the hint following the others out of the room. He waited in the hallway as he had been told there was no need for him to change. Draco took in his surroundings noticing the non-moving photographs. There wasn't a single one of Harianna. He would have thought he was in the wrong house if Harianna hadn't of been in the living room. There was no sign of her at all. Had she not grown up here after all?

'Thanks for waiting.'

Draco turned his head. Forcing himself not to smirk. His fiancée was truly beautiful there was no doubting that, even when she tried to hide that very fact. Tonight felt like a repeat of their fourth year when she had completely stunned everyone. A cream simple Muggle dress replacing her dress robes. As he goes to compliment her the noise of footsteps come down the stairs announcing her cousin and his girlfriend.

'Well we're ready, shall we go then.'

'I don't know about ready but sure why not.'

'It's not going to be that bad. Let's go anyways they will be too busy eyeing you up.'

Draco frowned at that no one would be eyeing his fiancée up if he had anything to say about it.

'I hadn't thought of that. It would be nice to make them feel small for treating me like shit.'

'That's my girl. Now you promised me a funny story involving Dudley's aunt,' The Muggle girl said as they started walking down the street.

'Dudley's aunt?' Draco asked.

'Yeah aunt Marge isn't a relation of mine, she was Vernon's my uncle's sister. I was just asked to call her aunt,' she explained.

'I held my tongue as well,' Draco replied.

'You weren't the only one,' the Muggle girl added.

'So would it make you feel so much better if I told you that the last time I saw her. I was thirteen and I may have slightly blown her up like a balloon. In what was a burst of accidental magic.'

'You blew her up?'

Harianna nodded.

'Dad was so furious with you,' her cousin chuckled.

'Deserved it though. Shouldn't have spoken about my parents like they were dirt.'

'I wish I could have seen that. Why didn't you do it again?'

'For one I'm of age so the laws are a lot different. I would be in serious trouble. Two it would not have been so accidental this time around.'

'If anyone could get out of trouble it's you. The Ministry loves you,' Draco told her.

'Just because I am the GIRL-WHO-LIVED doesn't mean I can get away with everything.'

Draco had been amazed when they reached the party. It was well decorated, the Muggles had been pleasant enough. The food was edible. Harianna seemed as wary as he was of the other Muggles. She had been tense the moment they had entered her cousins' friends house. She had chatted with the Muggles there, introduced Draco to them all in turn. She even danced with her cousin girlfriend a little. She, however, had not let Draco out of her sight. It was rather odd how she had kept close to his own presence considering how they normally acted.

'Why have you been close to me all night? Do you think my mouth is going to run off? That I'm going to say something I shouldn't?' Draco asked her later when they went outside for some air, also checking that no one happened to be near enough to hear them.

Harianna giggled at him. 'I haven't mistaken you for Ron Weasley, Draco. Do you not think that if I left you alone with people you didn't know was a bit rude. I invited you after all.'

'Not really. It is usual for a couple to work the room separately in our culture.'

'Well, it's rude for a host to leave their guest alone in this one.'

'I do not mind if you wish to be alone with your friends.'

'Draco, Laura is the only friend I have here. Dudley doesn't count as he's my cousin. The rest of these people made my life before Hogwarts hell.'

'I-'

'You didn't know don't worry. There is no need to apologize.'

'Can I ask you something?' Harianna said to him.

'Go ahead.'

'Why did you choose me to be engaged to? You could have had anybody, kept your pure-blooded traditions and values.'

'During the war, I learned a lot Harianna, like how some of the pure-blooded views were outdated and wrong.'

'Some?'

'Yes, just some, like the fact of only those born from magical families should learn or have magical abilities is outdated thinking.'

'So Muggle-borns are not a bad thing?'

'Not when they are as intelligent as what your friend Granger is. No, I guess a lot of old families feel that with each generation that passes the old ways will be lost.'

'Then you teach those who do not understand. Do you know how hard it is to be Muggle one moment then a witch or wizard the next?'

'I hadn't thought of it like that.'

'It would have certainly helped knowing why certain views meant so much. People are not always going to see eye to eye on the subject but there should be an understanding between the two differences.'

'Instead of the biased view we have of one another, that's very smart idea.'

'It's been known to happen. Besides Hermione is one of my best friends. I get lectures like that from her about this like this all the time. It's hard not to take notice when she makes so much sense.'

'Yet she wants to go into the laws dealing with creatures.'

'I guess it wouldn't make a lot of sense to you even if I tried to explain.'

'Very well. Explain why you invited me to this party if you didn't want to be here yourself?'

'It was meant to be at my aunts', then Marge happened. I already told you my family wanted to meet you.'

'Your family didn't seem all that welcoming apart from your cousin and his girlfriend.'

'Laura and Dudley, Draco. You may as well use their names. Besides, it was them who wanted to meet you. My aunt doesn't care that much for my lifestyle. Also, I really needed a normal person around this lot they would have driven me insane otherwise.'

'Fair enough.'

'You didn't answer my question. I asked why you choose me as your fiancée?'

'I thought you would have forgotten about that. Why not choose someone like you.'

'You are not going to answer me are you?'

'When have you ever answered anything I asked about your personal life.'

'Touché. You know in the Muggle world we have a tradition of starting the New Year with a fresh start.'

'Really Muggles are strange. A fresh start you say. Like what?'

'Simple things like sticking to a diet or changing things in their lives or working towards a personal goal.'

'Muggles do this every year?'

'Yeah on the stroke of midnight, they change what they dislike most or aim for what they want most. Trying to stick to it for the whole year.'

'Still strange if you ask me.'

'I was thinking that we could do the same. Start off with a fresh start.'

'Us start over?'

'Yeah actually get to know one another. I might even answer some of your questions. Unless you don't like the idea.'

'No I like the idea. It is how I wanted to start this whole engagement, to begin with. If you had just spoken to me.'

'Do you really blame me for how I reacted. One moment I'm free and single. Could do what I wanted with my life, flirt with who I wanted. Next, I'm engaged, have no clue to who until I read a paper.'

'I see your point and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get in the paper without speaking with you first.'

'Fair enough. Happy New Year Draco.'

'Happy New Year Harianna.'


	27. Chapter 27

Briskly walking between the platform of nine and ten, Harry ran through stepping onto the platform of nine and three-quarters. Searching around smiling broadly as she spots them. It was never hard to miss the sea of red-headed people.

'Hi, guys.'

'Harry!' Hermione squealed eloping her into a tight hug. 'I love the new look.'

'You look so different mate' Ron adds which he gets elbowed for causing Harry to laugh.

'It's OK, don't worry, I know he means nothing by it, Ginny.'

'Still. You look lovely by the way.'

'Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure about the highlights Laura talked me into it.'

'LAURA?'

'Dudley's girlfriend didn't I tell you about her?'

'No you hadn't mentioned her.'

'Oh sorry must have slipped my mind. So tell me what did I miss out on?'

'The usual,' Hermione said.

'Did they tell you we had to put up with Malfoy?' Ginny asked.

'We also had to put up with another Slytherin on New Year's Eve as well. As if one wasn't bad enough,' Ron added.

'Blaise wasn't all that bad.'

'Along with Ron asking why I had even sent Draco a Christmas gift. Yeah, I was told,' Harry answered Ginny in favor of getting involved. Harry, after all, got on well with her potions partner, so she sided with Hermione at this time.

'Malfoy was well behaved, all the Malfoy's were,' Ron said.

'Oh honestly do you not think that was due slightly to the fact Malfoy is engaged to Harry?' Hermione said.

'Crossed my mind yeah. Still, don't trust the git. Don't trust Zabini either.'

'There is something I need to tell you guys it involves Draco.'

'When doesn't it involve him,' Ron spat.

Hermione sends him a stern look to shut Ron up.

'Go on.'

'Well, Draco and I communicated over the holidays after we sent each other Christmas gifts.'

Ron's face drops his eyes widening with shock.

'We spent some time together on New Year's Eve.'

'YOU DID WHAT?' Ron shouts causing a scene.

'If you're going to shout can we move this to the train. I spent time with Draco. Get over it alright.'

'Malfoy went Muggle?' Ginny asked

'He met your family?' Hermione inquired.

'Dudley and Laura wanted to meet him after I told explained to Dudley how I got engaged without even knowing about it.'

'Can't believe you trusted him enough. Pompous git.'

'Enough Ron. Look, from the time I spent with him before the holidays I realized that I knew next to nothing about him. He's not as snobbish as he seems.'

'I got that feeling as well from Christmas day and what I've learned from Blaise about his best friend,' Ginny said.

'I must admit Malfoy is nothing that he seems. We came to an understanding in potions. I would say we are friends of a sort,' Hermione said.

'What is going on? You lot are barmy. He is a snake, he is an ex-death eater. Have you forgotten that? You cannot trust him.'

'Draco didn't reveal our identities or did you simply forget that,' Harry retorted back.

'He paid for his past Ron. They all did. They are trying to make up for their past mistakes.'

'To look good. So they can win favor again. I'm warning you, Harry, he will just use you for this new campaign.'

'Well like it or not Ron. I've given Draco a second chance.'

'Oh, Merlin help me. If you couldn't throw off the Imperius curse. I would highly suspect you being under it right now. Where has my best friend gone? The girl who was so set getting revenge on Malfoy for being engaged in the first place.'

'That didn't exactly work out very well for me now did it. Hermione was right I should have spoken with him, at least to find out what he wanted.'

'Oh, really and what does he want Harry?'

'I don't know.'

'See same old Malfoy.'

'Ron I do not want to fight with you over this.'

'What can I do? You've already given the git his second chance.'

'I'm not expecting you to like it. I'm not expecting you to be civil. At least could you not curse him. If this all blows up in my face and I did the wrong thing. I give you permission to laugh in my face saying I told you so in the Great hall so everybody can hear you.'

'I don't like it but I trust you. I know you know what you are doing I just don't like to see you get hurt.'

'I know and I promise that if this all fails you help me hex Draco to pieces.'

'Fine, I won't hex the git until then. Ferret better fucking appreciates this.'


	28. Chapter 28

Draco had been waiting for five minutes now in the cold potions classroom.

'Sorry I'm late I got held up,' Harianna said breathlessly her face completely flushed when she finally turned up.

'Did you just run here?'

'Yeah well most of the way had to stop when Filch turned up,' she replied once she caught her breath.

'I've set up everything so its ready. You just need to get started.'

'Brilliant thanks.'

'One step at a time. Patience is required don't forget.'

'OK.'

Draco watched Harianna calmly start to brew the potion adding the necessary ingredients when needed. She had been improving greatly. So much so that if she kept it up at the pace she was the tutoring sessions wouldn't be needed. This made Draco concerned. With their fresh start would his fiancée willing spend time with him when she no longer needed the tutoring?

Finally when she finishes his fiancée steps away from the cauldron.

'I can't believe it. I've just completed a potion and nothing blew up in my face.'

'It seems that when you actually focus on the task you can accomplish anything.'

'In case you hadn't realized I'm a determined young lady. I have things I want to do with my life.'

'I had realized that after all, it wasn't so long ago that we were covered in gunk from failed attempts.'

'Yeah sorry about that.'

'Forget about it.'

'So what are we doing this weekend?'

Draco blinked he didn't have anything planned at all for their upcoming date. 'What would you like to do?'

'I'm not sure, I thought you would have figured something out.'

'Very well I will think of something.'

'I'll see you Saturday then. Nine am again?'

Draco nodded in agreement watching confusingly as his fiancée literally runs out of the room. It was nowhere near curfew so there was no need for her to be rushing around.

'How did it go?' Pansy asked Draco when he appeared in the common room.

'Rather well. Harianna has improved greatly.'

'Impressive. So then what is the problem?'

'Our agreement. Harianna goes on a date in exchange for tutoring.'

'Concerned?'

'Slightly.'

'Well do something for her so she will want to spend her time with you after she no longer needs the tutoring?'

'I had already thought of that. I'm just not sure of what to do.'

'Hi.'

'Hello, Blaise how was your date with Weasley?'

'I wish you didn't call her that reminds me of her older brother.'

'Well, how was your date with Ginny?'

'If you call studying in the library with Granger and Weasley around a date. Then it went very well.'

Draco chuckled. 'I'm glad it amuses you. I saw Harry she came to meet them, seemed to be in a good mood. Any reason for that?'

'The tutoring session had gone well. Nothing happened if that is what you were wondering.'

'I didn't say anything I asked a simple question was all. So what is it like having Weasley being civil to you?'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked.

'Have you not noticed Draco. Weasley has been playing nice,' Pansy said.

'Wasn't happy about it either according to Ginny,' Blaise added.

'No he hasn't acted any different around me.'

'Next time really look,' Pansy said.

'You said that he wasn't happy with being civil towards me according to Ginny.'

'Turns out Harry asked him not to hex you. That didn't exactly go down well.'

'Harianna asked her best friend not to hex me?' Draco repeated.

Blaise nodded.

'When did this happen?'

'The day term began. Weasley almost accused her of being under the Imperius curse.'

'Harianna can throw it off though.'

'That is the only reason why he hadn't.'

'I'll be having words with Weasley when I see him next.'

'I wouldn't if I was you Draco or do you want to lose that second chance you've been given,' Pansy reminded him

'Weasley shouldn't have suggested-'

'No he shouldn't have.'

'Besides Draco. Harry sorted it. Ginny says he was just looking out for her in his own way.'

Draco took a moment to think of what his fiancée would want. 'Fine. If Harianna asked Weasley for a ceasefire then I'll do my bit.'

'Good besides why else would Harry ask Weasley not to hex you, if she didn't want your second chance to work out.'

Blaise had a point was would his fiancée do something like that for him?

'Best start thinking of a plan Draco for your date, so the girl doesn't change her mind then,' Pansy said.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry had felt slightly hesitant when she approached Draco the morning of their date. She had tried to find out what Draco had planned for their date with little success.

'So what are we doing today?' she asked him as they walked towards Hogsmeade.

'I told you it's a surprise.'

'Can't you give me a clue?'

'It's little.'

'That's it. All I get is it's little?'

'Yes, that is all you are getting.'

Damn that Slytherin.

Their date was turning out pretty normal. Around lunchtime, they headed towards the private rooms in the three broomsticks again. It was then Harry found out Draco had planned. The room was filled with his parents and Andromeda Tonks. Harry, however, had eyes only for one person in the room.

'TEDDY.'

Harry picked up her godson without a second thought, hugging him. This had to be the best surprise ever.

'Hello to you to Harry,' Andromeda said.

'Busy sorry Mrs Tonks,' Harry grinned towards her.

'You spoil him.'

'I'm his godmother it's my job to spoil him,' she retorted back.

'All you had to do was ask to see him you know.'

'I know but I don't like to-'

'Those damn Muggles. I've told you many times you wouldn't be intruding,' Andromeda scolded her.

Knowing better than to argue Harry dropped the issue. She turns towards the Malfoys.

'It's nice to see you again. Sorry about my over excitement and not registering you right away.'

'You were preoccupied. It is ok realize you weren't being rude,' Narcissa said.

'Is there anything you need for him?' Harry asks turning her attention back to Andromeda.

Which causes the older woman shake her head at her.

'No, thank you anyway.'

'Just let me know yeah?'

'Of course,' she replied rolling her eyes.

It had been a lovely afternoon playing with Teddy. Even if the time had gone rather quickly for her liking.

As they walked back towards the castle after they had said their farewells. Harry caught sight of Draco expression. He seemed to be deep in thought.

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing I was just puzzled.'

'Draco?' Harry questioned him

'My aunt she said, "damn those Muggles". I can only assume she was speaking of your relatives.'

'She was.'

'I wondered why she would do something like that. She is so usually-'

'Understanding yeah I know. Don't think less of her.'

'I do not think less of her. You miss understood.'

'Sorry.'

'Don't apologize. You could explain though.'

'It's a long story.'

'Never mind I shouldn't have asked.'

Harry looked at his face which by his expression seems defeated.

'They didn't want me. My relatives, that is. I was just a burden that was put on their doorstep.'

Draco turned looking at her in what can only be deemed as a shock.

'You saw how aunt Marge was with us. That was literally every day of my life growing up.'

'But Dudley?'

'That's only recently. I saved him when we were fifteen from dementors. It sort of changed his view of me. He's been trying to make up for being a shit.'

'You're a very forgiving person.'

'Only to those who deserve it. I'm not completely foolish.'

'I didn't think you were foolish Harianna. I think it commendable of you to be able to do so.'

'It's in the past Draco. What is the point of dwelling on the bad things that happen? I want to live my life not seek out some sort of pity vengeance. I've had enough of fighting.'

They reach the stairs Harry turns towards Draco. Embracing him quickly in a hug.

'Thank you for my surprise. It was lovely,' she whispered, letting him go just as quickly.

'You're welcome.'

Harry makes her way up to the Gryffindor tower, catching sight of Hermione in their usual corner of the Gryffindor common room as she walked through.

'Hi, Harry.'

'Hi.'

'So how did spending time with Malfoy go?'

'Well I got to see Teddy,' Harry replied with a grin.

'Wait that is what Malfoy's surprise was for you?'

Harry nodded.

'He is getting to know you rather well now you've given him a second chance.'

'I think he is just trying to make up for all the times he was a prick.'

'Nice of him to do though.'

'It was which is why I thanked him I even-' she trailed off

'You even what Harry?'

'Oh, sweet Merlin I just hugged Draco Malfoy.'

Which caused Hermione to burst out in laughter.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco was laying on his four-poster bed staring at the ceiling. He should have known that it would have come to this. He had always liked his fiancée after all.

He smiled as remembered the way Harianna face light up upon seeing her godson. He had managed to bring a small bit of happiness to her at least. It hadn't been too hard to work out that she had not be able to see Teddy recently. Harianna had been so patient with Teddy. She was a complete natural with little children.

The more he learned about her the more grateful he was that he knew her. The sheer fact that her childhood had been unpleasant. He made him wish he had not withheld his tongue after all at New Years. He wouldn't have been able to be so forgiving if it had been himself. It was just like his fiancée though.

They had spent a lot of time together due to the fact of Slughorn throwing a test at them. Draco had reveled in the amount of time he had spent with Harianna. Even if it had meant dealing with Weasley and Granger. They had commandeered a few tables in the library so they could all sit near each other. Draco had been surprised to learn that this had been a regular occurrence. Blaise had offered for him to join them for a study session.

It amazed him as to exactly who was in their study group. Apart from the obvious golden trio and Ginny. Longbottom and Pansy were there also. It seemed that Harianna's patience went a bit further than to just Teddy. Draco lost count the amount of times his fiancée had been approached in regards to a defense against the dark arks. Harianna, however, took it all in her stride steering those who asked in the right direction. Draco had soon found that their little study group worked perfectly for this reason. His fiancée wasn't the only person approached, Granger, of course, was the obvious person people asked help from with her all-around knowledge. Though people seemed hesitant to ask her when she was in full "revision" mode.

Draco soon found out the reason why. As he been about to quiz Grangers method of revising his own fiancée stopped him.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. We have a deal we sort of got annoyed with Hermione's revision schedules. She thinks if we don't stink to it. We'll land up failing,' she explained. 'So the deal was we leave her be and she would let us revise our own way.'

Draco just nodded in return turning back to his own potion book. If his fiancée warned him not to disturb Granger then that was good enough for him. It had been a couple of days later during another one of there sessions Draco had been sat next to Harianna. Working on his homework. Granger had been approached by unsuspecting Hufflepuff asking her a potion question. Granger had got in a complete strop at being disturbed.

'And that's why I told you not to speak to Hermione during revision mode,' Harianna whispered to him

Draco chuckled lightly.

After finishing her rant she muttered under her breath about studying somewhere in peace. Storming off leaving behind a very confused Hufflepuff.

'If you add the beetle crushed it will cause the potion to sizzle. You need to dice them instead. The amount of beetle juice will affect the potion changing it completely,' Harianna answered them.

'Thanks, Harry.'

'No worries just leave Hermione alone in future.'

Draco raised a brow at her.

'What? I had a good tutor.'

'I didn't say anything.'

To be honest Draco had been impressed that his fiancée had been able to remember that. It just showed how far she had come. What surprised him more was how far they had come since Harianna had given him that second chance. She had been open towards him.

It was her actions that Draco was more surprised about since she had hugged him. Harianna had kept her distance a bit, to be honest. Draco had found it a little awkward but then he wasn't expecting his fiancée to react the way she had. It had been nice. It wasn't until they had received their results from the potion test that Harianna had truly knocked his senses. Harianna had run up to him while he was chatting with Blaise outside the potions classroom.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' she said excitingly hugging him, then kissing him swiftly on his cheek. Disappearing as quickly as she had come. She had obviously passed the exam.

That's how he came to be now staring at the ceiling instead of falling asleep. He brought his hand up towards his cheek touching the place where her lips had been. How could something as simple as that affect him that from his fiancée actions she had passed their potions test with the Outstanding she had wanted to achieve. He should have known that it would come to this. Draco was now dealing with his own emotions towards Harianna. He was pretty sure he was in love with his own fiancée.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry was slightly puzzled by Draco's behavior. He had been acting oddly. He had been stumbling over words when speaking to her. There were times that he would look at her as they sat beside each other, looking away quickly when she glanced at him. Draco's emotions had been easier to read as he had been opening up.

Firstly there had been the was the way he had acted while during their date for valentines. They had been having a nice time when suddenly he had asked her a question.

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Lean over your plate like it's going to be taken away.'

'I'm sorry I hadn't noticed. It's an old habit.'

'Strange habit to have,' Draco comments.

'Yes, I know I slip up sometimes I don't mean to.'

'What caused this habit of yours to begin with Harianna?'

'You're not going to let this drop are you?'

'No.'

'The Dursleys didn't feed me much. I'd often get small meals. Sometimes nothing at all.'

The look of rage on his face had been very clear. Harry never saw Draco truly angry before. The subject was dropped altogether for the rest of their date. Draco steered the conversation away from her relatives clearly not impressed by the information he had just found out.

And then had been the very fact that Draco had been spending a lot of his time with her. They studied together, he sat next to her at meal times. He would often see her after her Quidditch practice seasons. This time though Harry found that she didn't mind his presence. Now that he wasn't being an overbearing idiot. But she did wonder why he had been spending so much time with her.

Then there had been the advent of the Hospital wing just a few days ago. Harry had just been finishing up with helping out when the Hospital wing doors had opened suddenly. With flushed faced Draco was standing in the doorway, his eyes searching around frantically until they focused on herself.

'Are you OK?'

'I should be asking you the same question.'

'You're the one - wait why are you in the hospital wing?'

'I help Madame Pomfrey out. I thought that I told you that I wanted to go into healing.'

'No you hadn't, I thought- Blaise said that you were in here. I thought he meant that you were injured.'

'Oh no, I'm OK. I've just finished. Want to do something?'

'Sure.'

Draco had looked so relieved. Why would he worry that much about her? True they had worked past their differences. Draco looked like he had run all the way to the hospital wing. He couldn't have been that worried about her surely.

Just what was up with Draco Malfoy? Harry was going to find out the answer to his puzzling behavior.

'You OK Harry?'

Harry snapped out of her own thoughts, looking up from her uncompleted homework.

'Huh yeah sorry Ron I'm fine.'

'Well if you're sure. It's unlike you to get stuck on your defense homework.'

'I'm not. My thoughts were just elsewhere.'

'Oh right, what were you thinking about?'

'Nothing much mind just ran away with itself.'

Like she could tell her best friend that she was thinking about Draco's recent behavior. It was like sixth-year all over again when she had been obsessing over what Draco was doing. Oh no she was doing it again obsessing over Draco. Did she really need to know what had caused his behavior change that much? It'd be nice to know but to obsess over it. Harry shakes her head turning her attention back to her homework. This time she wouldn't let Draco get to her she wouldn't. DAMN IT. Packing up her things she turns back towards Ron

'Want to thrash me at a game of chess?'

'Thought you wanted to complete that?'

'I'm not going to get any work done with the current mood I'm in.'

'Sure I'm up for a game if you need a distraction.'

A distraction was exactly what Harry needed right now, something to get her thoughts away from Draco Malfoy.

'Thanks, Ron.'


	32. Chapter 32

Draco was in the Quidditch stands for the last match of the season. Gryffindor was facing Hufflepuff. Once again all the Gryffindor's had to do was win by at least a hundred points. As much as Draco loved Quidditch he loved nothing more than watching his fiancée fly. She was truly talented. She seemed so laid back when she was flying. Which made him frown. He hadn't repeated a word she had told him about her relatives. As much as he wanted to make them pay for what they had caused her to go through. He realized long ago that she trusted people very little. He wasn't going to break the trust she had given him.

He watches a few hours later as his fiancée pulls out of a dive with the tiny golden snitch tucked firmly in her hand. Even from this distance, he can tell she has a grin plastered on her face. Ignoring the wild cheering from the Gryffindor's he slips out of the stands heading towards the changing rooms.

Weasley had been one of the first to exit. Most of the team had gotten used to Draco waiting for Harianna after their practices. So they turned a blind eye leaving him to wait for his fiancée. This time, however, Weasley remained behind from his team.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Weasley asked.

'I'm waiting for Harianna. If that hadn't been obvious enough for you by now.'

'Leave her alone.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me leave Harry alone Malfoy. No more dates, no more hanging around her. It's not like she needs the tutoring anymore.'

'And why should I do a thing like that? When Harianna seems to enjoy my company.'

'I don't know what kind of game you are playing Malfoy. But let me make one thing clear I will not let you hurt Harry.'

'Do you really think I'm frightened of you Weasley? I've been threatened by your own sister and Granger. Yet here I am still standing.'

'I'd be more frightened of what Harry will do. Once your little game has played out. Leave her alone. She doesn't need you to also mess her life up.'

Draco felt like hexing Weasley, he had been just reaching to pull his wand out. How dare he accuse him of messing up his fiancée life. When his fiancée came out of the changing rooms stopping him in his tracks.

'Umm hi.'

Draco watched as his fiancée looks at them both searching for an answer to both of their furious faces.

'What happened?' she asked with a sigh.

'Nothing Weasley and I were just having a chat was all.'

Harianna sends himself a questioning look. 'Right. We're having a party to celebrate winning in the Room of Requirement.'

'Of course, you are. I'd come to congratulate you on winning the cup.'

'Thanks. I was going to ask you join us but-'

'I'd love to.'

'See you later then. Let Blaise and Pansy know that they are more than welcome to join as well.'

'Sure.'

Draco let Harianna hug him, swiftly kissing his cheek like usual. He can't help but send a smirk in Weasley's direction.

The situation didn't improve later when they had turned up to the party. Weasley had sent a firm glare in his direction. Clearly not impressed that Draco had decided to show. Like his was going to turn down an invitation from his fiancée. To be honest he wondered why Weasley hadn't kicked up earlier when Harry had invited Draco to come in the first place. Then he recalled how Blaise informed Draco of Weasley deal with his fiancée to be at least civil.

Despite Wealsey Draco had found himself at ease amongst the Gryffindor's. The house of lions hadn't been as overbearing as he originally thought. Blaise had been completely correct about them. Earning their respect had been hard, they didn't trust easily regardless of their laid-back nature.

'I know that you're in love with Harry,' a voice he recognizes belonging to that of his potion partner.

Had he been that obvious. Draco turned towards Granger. When had she escaped Weasley?

'You're going to inform her I take it.'

If Harianna learned about this now, it might ruin everything he was working towards.

'Oh, I don't need to do that. Not with the way she is,' Granger paused, 'You do realize it's only a matter of time before she figures it out. Don't you?'

Granger was right his fiancée was too inquisitive for her own good sometimes.

'Weasley?'

'Like I'm going to tell Ron about this. He would never believe me,' Granger replied, 'Might figure it out though. He's not a dense as people think he is.'

That meant Draco was going to have to tell her before she figured it out herself or someone else did it for her. He sure wasn't going to let Weasley do it. Weasley would twist it all. Draco searches the crowd spotting his fiancée a short way in the distance.

'Soon. I'll tell her soon,' his eyes never leaving Harianna

'Good. See you in potions.'

Draco caught Harianna eye as she turns. She smiled at him waving at him to join her. His fiancée was now causing him a new problem. Just how was he going to tell her?


	33. Chapter 33

The Easter break had approached quickly. Harry had been grateful for that fact. At least so far it had not turned out like Christmas break. Oh, she had been over to see her Aunt to check up on things. By that, she meant making sure Petunia didn't throw a fit at the new Auror. Harry was determined to enjoy this holiday spending it how she wanted to. She was hoping to not have to change any plans this time around.

Harry had been about to go to her room for the evening. She had just got back from the Burrow when Kreacher appeared before of her.

'Mistress, come quickly.'

'What's wrong Kreacher?'

'Fire call for Mistress from Master Malfoy. He said it was important.'

Until this moment she had forgotten that she had added the Malfoys to the wards placed on Grimmauld Place.

'Draco what's the matter? Kreacher told me you said it was important,' Harry asked when she faced the fireplace.

'Well, we have Teddy at the moment.'

'Right,' Harry said trying to figure out what was so important about that.

'My father and I have been trying to settle him for ages. We don't know what to do. I would call my mother but she is with my aunt. Tonight was meant to be a break for her.'

'What? Slow down. What is actually the problem with Teddy?'

'He just keeps crying. We don't know how to calm him. We've tried everything we could think of.'

Harry chuckled.

'It's not funny.'

'It is slightly. I'll be straight over.'

'Thank you.'

Minutes later she stepped out into the grand sitting room of the Malfoy Manor. Draco waiting for her by the fireplace.

'Sorry for interrupting your evening we just didn't know what else to do,' Draco explained.

'It's fine. I had no plans. I don't understand why Andromeda didn't ask me to begin with.'

'Oh my aunt said because she knew that you already had plans,' Draco says sheepishly.

Harry shook her head, 'During the day yes, no evening. Well we best rescue your dad.'

'This way,' Draco indicated.

If Harry hadn't been following Draco along the halls of the manor she surely would have got lost. The loud crying a few meters down the hall snapped her out of thoughts. Draco opened the door for her allowing Harry entrance before following behind her. Stepping into the room she could see the tear-stained face of her godson although with the worried face of Draco's father.

'Oh thank Merlin,' Lucius said the relief in his voice clear.

Harry took Teddy from Lucius without a word. Resting Teddy's head against her shoulder. Rubbing his back smoothly.

'What's the matter little bear?' Harry asked Teddy speaking softly, 'You tell me all about it. It's OK, I've got you.'

Turning to Draco she asked him to hand her the blanket along with a wolf cuddly toy that had been placed in the cot. Reaching out with a hand she takes the toy first tucking it under Teddy's arm. Then places the blanket over him. Bouncing him slightly until his crying halts.

'How did you do that?' Draco whispered.

'Secret,' Harry smirked at the both of the Malfoy men. 'Teddy never sleeps without his wolf placing it in the cot doesn't count. It's not the same thing,' she explained.

Making sure that Teddy had fallen asleep peacefully Harry slowly lowered him into the cot. Walking back out the door, she closes the door behind her with a soft click.

'He should be fine now,' Harry told them both. 'Once his down his usually sleeps through the night.'

'Thank you,' Lucius said, 'we were at a loss as to what to do for him.'

'No worries besides I'd do anything for Teddy.'

'Would you like some tea?' Lucius asked her.

'We have hot chocolate if you prefer,' Draco added quickly.

'Hot chocolate would be nice thank you.'

Harry didn't fail to notice the smug look on Draco's face. After all these months they had spent together. He, of course, was going to know a lot more about her than his own father. His father just eyed his son critically then lead them back down the hall. Into a smaller sitting room ordering drinks for them from one of the house elves. Moments later they helped themselves to the drinks that appeared on the table.

Lucius grabbed the paper, 'Do you mind?' he directed his question towards her.

'No of course not. Go ahead.'

It had been nice that he had asked her but it was his home after all. Harry wasn't going to stop him from reading his paper. Even if it was full of a load of trash nowadays.

'Before I forget Narcissa reminded me to invite you over in the summer. We throw a ball every year. It will be after your graduation from Hogwarts of course.'

'Oh thank you.'

Unsure of what else she could say she let the man go back to his paper. While she took a sip of her drink. Shaking her head, the Malfoy's were nothing she had expected.

'You're so good with him. Teddy that is. Not once did you lose your patience,' Draco said a few moments later to her changing the subject completely.

'Are you telling me that the great Draco Malfoy actually lost his patience. Well, I never thought I'd see the day a one-year-old got the better of you,' Harry teased him.

'No of course not. That's not what I meant by it.'

'Then what did you mean?'

'I just wondered with the way you were with Teddy. If you wanted a family of your own.'

Harry smiled, 'yeah I do. I'd like to have my own children one day. I've always wanted a family. You?'

'Yeah, same.'

'Teddy hasn't put you off then?'

'No but I'll think I'll wait a few years before having my own.'

Harry laughed. 'I always wanted two. One of each that's why I don't have a Lily on my bracelet yet.'

'I don't understand.'

'I would like to one day name my daughter Lily. That's if I have a girl. It was my mothers' name.'

'OK, I understand that but then what's this about your bracelet?'

'The charms they all mean something to me,' Harry said holding old her wrist showing her bracelet to him.

'See, the bear is Teddy. The broom is for my love of flying. The magical hat is because I simply love magic. The wolf represents Remus Lupin, Teddy's dad. The dog is for my godfather Sirius.'

'Well at least Sirius makes sense it's the dog consolation after all,' Draco said.

Harry laughed. 'It was also his Animagus form. Remus was a werewolf remember.'

'Oh yeah, so the Stag and doe?'

'My father and mother. Dad's Animagus form was that of a stag, my mother Patronus was a doe.'

'Wait your Patronus is a stag?'

'My dad's Animagus form yeah.'

'Who would have thought all I had to do was work out what the charms meant on your bracelet to figure out the things that mean most in your life.'

Harry smiled and let out a yawn. 'Sorry it's getting late I should go. If you need me get Kreacher to wake me.'

Lucius perked up at her words interjecting her 'oh no the least we can do is set you up a room for the night.'

'Besides you settled Teddy within minutes either of us could have managed it without you. What if he wakes in the night,' Draco pointed out.

'I suppose you have a point.'

'That settles it then. I'll have the house elves set up a room, some clothes and things for you,' Lucius said.

'I don't want to be too much trouble.'

'Harianna, it's no trouble at all.'

Harry had been too tired to argue with them. So that's how she landed up following Draco down the manor halls to a guest room. She had one hand on the doorknob when Draco spoke to her again.

'Thank you for coming.'

'No worries honestly,' she said smiling at him.

Next thing she knew she was being hugged by him. Draco had never initiated a hug before. It was slightly puzzling.

'Te amo Harianna,' he whispered to her.

'Huh?' Harry asked him sleepily. She had never been good with other languages especially not while she was half asleep.

'Never mind,' Draco said letting her go. 'Good night.'

'Night Draco.'

When she collapsed on the comfortable bed she couldn't help but wonder what he said to her.

'Te amo,' she repeated to herself.

Just what did it mean?


	34. Chapter 34

Days later Draco had just finished telling his best friends his version of the recent advent. Watching as their reactions went from amusement to bewildered throughout his tale.

'You told her in a different language?' Pansy repeated

Draco nodded

'I can't believe you.'

'I, however, think it's got Draco written all over. Think about it Pans. He told Harry without actually telling her.'

'It's not that I can't believe. It's taking Granger's advise that I don't believe.'

'Well I needed to do something before Weasley catches on and tells her,' Draco pointed out

'Draco if you were going to tell her. You should have done so in English. What happens when Weasley does point out said feelings towards your fiancée?'

'So it wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had,' Draco shrugged.

'You've been having a lot of those since your engagement started.'

'I think Harry's getting to you. She's influenced you into thinking like a Gryffindor.'

'My fiancée thinks like a Slytherin Blaise. I have to be a least a bit cunning.'

'Gryffindor.'

'Shut up Hufflepuff,' Draco taunted Blaise back.

'What can I say Ginny has got to me.'

Draco watches as Pansy just rolls her eyes at them. The door to the sitting room bangs open. Draco looks up at the pale face of his mother.

'Wards. Trouble. Harianna.'

The words he heard from his mother made no sense to him at all.

'Mother I-'

'I received a message from Mrs Weasley. The wards fell at Harianna's relatives. Her family is under attack. Your father just left to go help.'

Draco didn't need to know anymore. His fiancée was in trouble. Damn it Blaise was right his fiancée had gotten to him. He was about to do something completely reckless. Something a Gryffindor would only do. Go running into danger.

Moments later Draco appeared in front of number four or what was left of number four Privet Drive. The house had been demolished to rubble. He caught sight of his father further ahead putting a few of the rogue Death Eaters in a full body bind.

'Where's Harianna?' Draco asked him.

'Around back we just managed to get the Muggles out. Harianna refused to leave.'

Damn his fiancée for being stubborn. Heading towards the back of the house. He heard the crashing sounds of spells being missed besides him. Ignoring the fighting still going on he dodges spells making his way past. Weasley, however, stood in the middle of the pathway leading to the garden.

'Malfoy. What are you doing here?'

'I came to help.'

'I think you've helped enough as it is. Don't you?'

'What the hell is that meant to mean? Look just let me through I want to check Harianna is OK.'

'I don't think so. I'm not letting you through. Knowing you and your family you most likely helped your old friends break the wards around Harry's aunts in the first place.'

'Weasley stand aside before I hex you.'

'BOYS,' came the voice of his fiancée. 'Now is not the time for this. We should be helping the others. Not fighting amongst ourselves.'

Nodding at his fiancée. Draco reached out grabbing one of her hands in his. After seeing that she was indeed safe he wasn't going to lose her now. Rushing towards the front of the house Draco felt the sudden chillness in the air. One he had felt plenty of times in the manor while the Dark Lord had control over it.

Dementors. Draco froze as they came near.

Then the coldness fades and Draco had never felt so safe. The silver light of the stag Patronus between them guarding them. The feeling radiating from his fiancée Patronus he could only describe as warm almost loving. Considering the reason for the form of his fiancée Patronus he would stab a really good guess into what feeling fuelled it.

The Dementors had caused somewhat of a distraction. While the focus had been on them the rogue Death Eaters hadn't stopped casting spells. One which was aimed at his fiancée. A curse he hadn't been on the receiving end of since his own fiancée cast it at him back in their sixth year. Draco pushing Harianna aside making his fiancée lose her concentration. The curse aimed at her hits him instead and as the pain spreads across his body his eyelids start to feel heavy.

And as he loses consciousness he swore he could hear someone screaming his name.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry couldn't stand it sitting there in Grimmauld Place. She had blocked out her aunts' protests the moment she had begun. Harry just stared at her hands it wasn't that long ago she had blood on them. Draco's blood. She had panicked at his blood loss. She had felt nothing else at that moment. She didn't even know what was going on around them. Harry just knew that she had to help Draco. It had taken her brain a few seconds to kick into gear before she started muttering any healing spells she could think of. Somehow she had managed heal up the opened wound. Draco hadn't responded to her when she called out his name.

She didn't remember how she came to be sitting in Grimmauld Place, to begin with. Or how her hands were now clean. Or when Draco had been taken from the grip she had held onto him with. Her aunts' protests were louder now. Harry hadn't felt this angry since she destroyed Professor Dumbledore's office after she had lost Sirius. She wasn't angry this feeling was rage pure and utter rage. Her aunt wasn't going to shut up anytime soon. Had they saved her aunt for this? Draco had come to help her. Saved herself for this?

'Do you know just how lucky you are,' Harry snapped at her aunt shutting her protests up.

'Harry.'

'This is what happens when you don't let Auror's do their job. People get hurt,' Harry continues ignoring the sound of her name from her aunts' lips.

'You always said that I was the ungrateful one after everything that you had done for me. Let's consider that for a moment. I had no childhood. You made damn sure I couldn't have one. Between all the chores you gave me and Dudley beating up any friend I ever made. My clothes were run down second hand which was also mismatched. My bedroom was a cupboard for almost eleven years. You disliked having me so much I was starved. Oh, you'd feed me but it was never enough. Not once did I complain. I tried everything to earn some respect from you. I even got you protection while we were on the run. Protected you during the summer and Christmas. Organised protection to prevent this from even happening in the first place. And look at what that has got me. Nothing.'

Harry watched her aunt reach out towards her.

'Don't. Don't touch me,' Harry stepped back from her aunt. 'Do what you want aunt Petunia I've had enough. I'm done with protecting you,' Harry paused to address the rest of the room without actually looking at them. 'I'm going to Saint Mungo's. I can't sit here. I need- I'm going. I have to know.'

St Mungos hadn't changed since she last been to visit Mr Weasley. So finding the critical spell damage ward had been easy. Spotting Draco's parents with the same ease in the waiting room. The room itself wasn't quiet what with the pacing sounds being made by Lucius. Narcissa looked lost.

'Can I join you?' Harry asked them, after all, it was her fault that their son was currently in the hospital. After receiving a nod from them both she sits beside Draco's mother.

'Any news?' she asked, for she had to know.

'Not as of yet. No.'

The quiet resumed.

'Mr and Mrs Malfoy,' a healer called out to them.

How long they had sat there before hearing the healer voice. Harry didn't know she hadn't kept track of the time.

'Oh Miss Potter.'

Harry glared at the healer now was not the time to be caught up in the fact that she was there. It wasn't like it was a big secret not after the whole engagement had been splashed over the Prophet.

'Our son?'

'Your son is stable. There were a few spells we had to work around.'

'I cast some healing spells to try and stop Draco from bleeding out. Did I cause problems with his healing process?' Harry said.

'No Miss Potter you actually helped. I doubt Mr Malfoy would have survived if you had not cast the spells you did.'

'Oh good, I would never have forgiven myself otherwise.'

'You'll be able to see him soon. We're just checking his vitals then you'll be allowed in.'

'Thank you,' Narcissa said.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Harry followed behind Draco's parents a few minutes later. Upon seeing Draco in the hospital bed Harry's guilt once again kicked in. His complexation was unnaturally pale even for him.

'You don't have to stay. We know his stable now. You should head home and get some rest.'

Harry shook her head at Lucius words. 'I'm not going anywhere. Draco just saved me you really think I'd leave him?'

'You were not at all what I expected Harianna. I, however, am grateful for that.'

'Your son was nothing I had expected,' Harry shrugged back.

It was the least she could do. Sitting down on the opposite side to Draco's parents. She took Draco's hand in hers squeezing it lightly. His engagement ring catches her attention. She had never taken notice of it before.

'We had hoped to announce your engagement properly on the evening of our annual ball,' Narcissa told her. 'You can of course still say no. After all the chaos you caused when the engagement first happened.'

'Sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause you both trouble. I just- at the time I just wanted my life back.'

Narcissa just laughed, 'I do not blame you. I was exactly like you when the engagement was forced upon me. I wanted nothing to do with Lucius.'

'I think it's a Malfoy thing.' Harry added indicating towards Lucius whose own face was set as though he was trying and failing to hide his emotions.

'Yes, it would seem so. Pry tell just how did you manage to pull off all those pranks. Especially the one where you had Draco undressed in the middle of the Slytherin common room.'

Harry lets out a small chuckle. 'Oh, I had forgotten about that.'

'It was a very entertaining letter we received.'

'Well, you see the Hogwarts kitchen is a refuge of mine. I find that a little kindness goes a long way while you're in there.'

'But there is nothing in the kitchens apart from- oh how Slytherin of you.'

'Why thank you,' Harry smirked.


	36. Chapter 36

Draco stared at himself in the mirror grimacing at the scar. A knock came at the door. Draco pulled on his shirt with a struggle.

'Enter.'

It was not the person he had been expecting. When he had first woken up four days ago he had woken to the most beautiful sight his fiancée. She had been asleep her head resting on the bed. One arm curled up underneath her head while the other had been resting not far from his own. His mother had already been awake at the time summoning for a healer. They hadn't left him alone much since he had woken. He had learned from his mother that Harianna had not left his side while he had been recovering. Harianna had taken it upon herself to help him out as much as she possibly could. And as much as he would allow. So he had expected the knock to announce the arrival of his fiancée.

'What do you want Weasley? Did you come to gloat?'

'No,' Weasley looked at the ceiling for a second before returning his gaze. 'Look I know I'm the last person you want to see right now.'

'You've got the right,' Draco snapped.

'Malfoy neither of us have exactly seen eye to eye over the years. Can you give me a second to say what I come to say then I'll be out of your hair.'

'Fine.'

'Thanks for coming to help. Thank you for saving Harry.'

Draco went to interrupt but Weasley holds a hand up to stop him.

'I didn't appreciate the fact that you arrived to help. I said some things that really wasn't necessary and unfair to both you and your family. Also, my mother explained she had been the one to send the message to your family in the first place,' Weasley paused taking a moment before continuing. 'I think for Harry's sake we call a real truce this time. I don't want to lose my best friend over who she chooses to spend time with.'

'Did Harianna put you up to this?'

'Harry doesn't even know I'm here. I'm not exactly in her good books right now.'

'I'll think about it, Weasley.'

'For what it's worth I think you're good for her. I guess you could say you have my blessing. I'm warning you though-'

Draco cut him off, 'You'll hurt me if I hurt her. No chance of that happening.'

'Good I'll leave you to it.'

'Weasley.'

'Yeah?'

'I think I can live with that truce if you can.'

Weasley nodded, 'One last thing you should know. It's not my place to say why though. Just don't mention Harry's Muggle family to her. I'm not the only one in the doghouse,' Weasley said leaving him finally in peace. Well until the smiling face of his fiancée appeared in the doorway.

'Ready to go sweet pea?'

Draco glared at his fiancée. He was going to kill his mother once he physically was able to. His fiancée had spent too much time with his mother recently. Learning all the embarrassing endearments that his mother loved to use for him.

'Oh I'm sorry, do you need some more time or perhaps some help?'

'No thank you. I'm just glad I'm finally getting out of this place.'

'Yes but you're not allowed to do anything straining. Your personal healer won't be very happy with you if you do.'

'Personal healer?'

'Oh yes, I hear she had to clear a very busy schedule. Just so she could help you out over the rest of the holidays.'

'Well, I am Malfoy. I deserve only the best. How do I know this healer is up to standards?'

'Well, she happened to return the favor by saving your life. If that doesn't convince you enough I'm sure we could hire someone else to free up their time.'

'Oh no she has been very helpful to have around. I don't know how I could have managed without her.'

Draco walked over to her wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close and kissed her cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Just returning the favor.'


	37. Chapter 37

For the first time in returning to Hogwarts, it had felt odd to Harry. She wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that this would be the last time in her doing so or if had been due to the amount of time she had spent at Malfoy Manor.

Hogwarts had always been her home. So it wasn't like she wasn't looking forward to being back with the castle walls. The time at Malfoy Manor though had been the similar feeling she had received from being at Hogwarts. It wasn't like the Burrow with its madness that was only the Weasley household. Even though it had always been a second home to her she and the Weasleys treated her like one of their own. She had never wanted to impose on them too long. The Malfoys had been different. But it had been the Manor itself that had captivated her.

Harry wasn't sure whether it was because she could get lost in it so easily that it made her want to invent her own map of the place. Or if it had been the touching thought placed in the guest room she had been using. Or the beautiful garden that was hidden. It just screamed at her and she wanted to figure out every last piece of it. Well, that was after Draco had got better. It had taken a couple of days but Draco had recovered fast. Harry dealt with the content visits from his friends even putting up with the contiguous moaning from Pansy Parkinson while she visited. Blaise had been much easier to deal with and chat to. Harry had just felt grateful enough that they hadn't blamed her for Draco's accident.

But being back at her first home when they had walked into Great Hall well Harry couldn't feel anything else but happy. Until she walked into the Gryffindor Towers dorms. The girls had pounced on her the moment she appeared through the door. The door had been locked and a silencing charm had been thrown up for good measure. That was the moment she knew she was in trouble.

'Spill now.'

How was it that two words that had no particular meaning managed to make her want the floor to swallow her up. Harry couldn't feel any more embarrassed then she was right now. This was definitely the most awkward position she had been in. She had tangled in a few the basilisk, dealt with Dementors. Taking on a dragon, hell even Voldemort himself. This was a different situation altogether one Harry wasn't sure she would get out of alive. Harry had not been cornered like this before. The girls usually left her alone.

'What exactly do I have to spill?' Harry asked.

The attack at her aunt's hadn't stayed silent for very long. There may have been a special edition of the Prophet with details about Draco saving her the very night it happened. So Harry took a good guess as to what details her dorm mates were trying to get out of her.

'Everything?'

'Start with the attack.'

'No start with how Draco saved you.'

'Aww, how romantic to have a guy willing to put himself in harm's way for you.'

'Yeah, I wish I could find a guy like that.'

'Yeah and his hot. As well smart.'

'He tutored you in Potions didn't he Harry?'

'Draco could tutor me any day.'

Harry sat down on the edge of her bed. Disbelieving what she was hearing from her own dorm mates.

'Too bad you've taken him, Harry.'

'He's quite a catch.'

'Oh, I bet his just as good looking with his top off as he does wearing it.'

'Good point is he muscular?'

Harry could feel her own face starting to heat up. This conversation was not happening. It was a figment of her imagination. She looked towards Hermione for assistance her best friend just shrugged at her. Not at all helpful.

'He has to be nicely toned Lav. He played Quidditch after all.'

'Yeah, I bet that kept him physically fit.'

Harry could definitely feel her face heating up.

'Hay I'm right here you know. I can actually hear every word you lot are saying,' she protested in hopes that they would give up.

'Well, you're the one being a spoilsport not dishing out the gossip.'

'Yeah, Harry fess up. Tell us it's not like it's going to go out of this room anyway.'

'No of course not,' Harry sarcastically replied.

'Oh come on.'

'No it will be around the whole school by this time tomorrow,' Harry replied forcefully.

Harry flopped down on her bed. Using a pillow to cover her face hoping that they would really get the hint.

'So how good of a kisser is Draco Malfoy really?'

Harry groaned she was in no such luck tonight.

'Oh come on Harry you have to tell us that at least.'

This was going to be a long night. While she was dying of shame with no signs of her best friend coming to her rescue. The other girls filled the dorm room of the Gryffindor tower with squeals and laughter. Draco Malfoy being the whole reason why. How did he make her life this complex? What she wouldn't give to be facing a basilisk or those Dementors again. Even Voldemort would be better than facing the gossip crazy girls that were her dorm mates.

She had been so looking forward to coming back as well.


	38. Chapter 38

The pressure of exams was looming over their heads as the weeks passed by. Draco had been glad that the school had changed the date for the Hogsmeade to the week before the anniversary of the Dark Lord's defeat. It had been mainly due to the fact that the school was holding a ceremony for it. After all the battle had happened on the castle grounds. Draco, however, was not worried about the upcoming event no. He was too busy talking to his mother trying to find out what possessed her to reveal the endearments she liked to use. Draco had just asked his mother why she had told his fiancée them.

'I know you have feelings for her,' his mother sent him a knowing look. 'Feelings that go well beyond an obsession.'

'I wasn't obsessed.'

His mother raises her eyebrows at him. 'Draco all we would hear all summer from you once you returned from Hogwarts was Potter this or Potter that. How was your father and I to think otherwise?'

Draco didn't have an answer to that after all his mother had a point. 'I suppose I was a little infatuated by Harianna.'

'And now those feelings have turned into something much deeper. So tell me why I shouldn't be getting along with my daughter in law to be? You're not going to just let her go now are you?'

'No I'm not. But did you really have to tell her your endearments for me though mother.'

'I'm fond of the girl I can't help if it slipped out in conversation Draco.'

Draco doubted that it just slipped out in conversation or otherwise Pansy would have using the nicknames for him a long time ago. How did his fiancée manage to do things like this? She had won over his friends without even trying and now his own mother.

'Has she spoken to you about what is troubling her?'

He had forgotten that he had written to his mother for advice. Harianna had been quiet, a little too quiet even for his fiancée. Draco wasn't sure how to get her to speak to him. He had hoped that she would talk to him of her own accord.

'No and I don't think it's the speech that the Minister wants her to give either.'

'The exams are soon. She could be quiet due to that. Stress changes a person.'

'Not Harianna mother. She handles stress rather well.'

Draco knew her remedy after being on the receiving end of how she had dealt with stress in the past. Which had been mainly hexing him.

'Then what do you think the cause is?'

Draco thought for a minute unsure what to tell his mother. He didn't want to betray Harianna. 'Her family.'

'Oh,' his mother paused. 'Well, I'm sure whatever the problem is, Molly will have it sorted out.'

'First name bases with the Weasley's mother?'

'They mean something to your fiancée who as I said earlier Draco, I am quite fond of her. So yes we are on first name bases with each other.'

'Good I'm glad. I want Harianna to feel welcome and that she can talk to them. However, I wasn't talking about the Weasley's mother. I was talking about the Muggles.'

'What about the Muggles?' his mother sneered.

Draco blinked he had not expected that sort of reaction from his mother. Not unless.

'You know about Harianna's family? How they treated her I mean?'

His mother sighed. 'We were concerned your father and I her behavior was puzzling when we first had lunch. We thought it was something we had done. Until Teddy was mentioned Harianna had been so quiet. Nothing like the girl we saw fighting the Dark Lord. Not the girl who went into the forest willing to give her life for everyone. Then Andromeda mentioned her family in a way I have never heard her talk about Muggles before. So we spoke with my sister. Andromeda didn't tell us much but your father and I came to our own,' she paused as though she was searching for the right word, 'conclusions.'

'I can't tell you what I know. I wish I could mother but I don't want to betray Harianna. I can tell you they were awful to her.'

'Oh, your father and I know the facts now. Molly kindly told us. After all, unlike my sister, she isn't a Slytherin. So Molly thought she was doing the right thing. Harianna was staying with us while you healed. She didn't want us walking on eggshells or Harianna to be more upset than she already was.'

'Weasley. Ronald,' Draco clarified. 'told me after we called a truce that he wasn't the only one in the doghouse. Said I shouldn't mention her family to her. So I haven't but now I think I really should.'

'Yes, you should. Did he tell you what happened?'

Draco shook his head, 'No just not to mention them.'

'Very well it falls to me to tell you then,' his mother sighed, 'Harianna snapped at her aunt after the attack. Brought up her childhood which revealed things she hadn't told anyone before. Like ourselves, the Weasleys had drawn their own conclusions. I'm sure her best friends knew the information Molly indicated that they were not surprised by it. Like you, however, they did not wish to betray their friend.'

'I understand that. So Harianna brought up how they didn't really feed her or want her.'

'Along with the second-hand clothes that were too large for her and the very fact that her bedroom was a cupboard until she was eleven. Being treated like a house elf. Yes, she did,' his mother snapped, taking a breath. 'I'm sorry I'm just so angry at them. She deserves better.'

'She hadn't told me about the clothes, treatment or cupboard. I'm surprised she snapped at her aunt though. When she first told me what I know. I was so full anger like you are now. She told me that it was in the past. That she didn't want to fight anymore just live her life. She's a very forgiving person.'

'Yes, she is. Enough so that she willingly gave you a second chance. Do not screw it up Draco.'

'I won't. If you don't mind me, mother, I have a fiancée to find.'

'Your father and I will see you in on the second for the ceremony.'


	39. Chapter 39

Harry had disappeared to the Black Lake that Hogsmeade weekend after Draco had informed her that his mother had wanted to speak with him privately. She hadn't wanted to tag along as a third wheel during her friends' dates either. So the Black Lake had been the spot she had come to.

'In your favorite refuge, I see,' a voice said from behind her. The voice she recognized to belong to her fiancé.

'You finished speaking with your mother already. I thought you'd be longer than that.'

'I did too. So what brought you to the lake?'

'I needed to think. It's peaceful enough here that I can do that. I don't know what I'm going to do for a thinking spot once we finish this year. I'm going to miss Hogwarts more then words can express.'

'I'll miss Hogwarts too,' he told her. 'So what was troubling you?'

'A lot of things.'

'Harianna, I can't help if you don't talk to me.'

Harry sighed, 'I may have made the situation with my family a lot more complicated then it already is.'

'That doesn't make my job of helping you any easier,' Draco shook his head at her.

'Sorry I guess I don't want you to think any less of me.'

'Never. It's not possible well unless you want to hex me. You don't want to hex me right?'

Harry lets out a small laugh. 'No.'

'Well then you're pretty safe,' Draco replied.

'OK, so I may have shouted at my aunt the night of the attack.'

'Wel, that's not so bad. Any particular reason why you shouted at your aunt?'

'When we got to mine my aunt was complaining about how unfair it had all been. That they had been taken away from their lives. She just made me so angry.'

'You had just been hurt,' Harry said she could feel tears running down her face.

Draco pulled her into a hug.

'She didn't even care about any of us. That we had risked our lives. She didn't know how lucky she was. So I said some hurtful things to her. I can't believe I let it all out in front of everybody. I forgot they were in the room with us.'

'What did you say to her?'

'I told her that she had been the ungrateful person. That she never respected me for what I had done to repay their kindness. Not that it was much I dragged up things in my past to prove my point. Things that I'd only ever mentioned to Hermione and Ron.'

'It gets worse then your relatives not feeding you properly and not actually wanting you?'

Harry nodded into his shoulder. 'My bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years. They treated me like a house elf. Gave me second-hand clothes that didn't fit and were also mismatched. Dudley beat up any friends I made while we were at school. Primary school was just hell did I tell you that my cousins favorite game was called Harry hunting.'

'No I can imagine what it involved though.'

'So what's has been troubling you exactly. If anything you were in your right to snap at your aunt.'

'It's only because I was angry at her. I was concerned at worried about you. I just feel so guilty Draco, I snapped at the only family I have left.'

'No you didn't,' Draco reminded her. 'You have family Harianna, you've got the Weasley's,' Harry felt Draco kiss the top of her forehead. Which caused her to smiled softly. 'You've got us as well now.'

'I know. Thanks for reminding me of that. I guess I don't want Dudley to hate me either. We had been getting on so well then I went and snapped at my aunt while Laura was present. I screwed up pretty badly.'

'Oh, Harianna.'

She looked up at Draco when she heard him sigh.

'You are such a forgiving person but yet it seems to me that you feel you yourself are beyond forgiveness.'

'Have you thought of writing to your cousin?' he asked her.

'No I thought that he wouldn't want to talk to me.'

'Perhaps he thinks the same thing. That you needed some space. You did tell me he was trying to make up for his past mistakes. Write to him and find out.'

'Thank you for suggesting it. I don't know why I didn't think of that, to begin with.'

'The simplest solution is often overlooked.'

'If you let this go to your head I will hex you,' Harry warned him. 'But you are an amazing person.'

'I know I'm a Malfoy after all,' he teased her.

'Draco.'

'But I must inform my lovely fiancée that this time,' Draco ignored her scold. 'I was just returning the favor. Thank you for ego boost though.'

'Not that you needed it,' she teased back. 'Don't ever change though.'

'Wouldn't even dream of it.'

'As we've been speaking about things that have been on my mind,' Harry changed the subject back. 'Do you have any idea what I should say during my speech on the sixth? Because I have no clue where to start.'

Draco chuckled. 'No just do what you do best.'

'Wing it you mean?'

'Not what I meant. No, I meant speaking from the heart but if going with the flow works then do that.'

'What was Kingsley thinking of asking me to do a speech, to begin with?'

'Rhetorical question or do you need me to answer that,' Draco teased.

'Don't make me hex you,' she teased back.

'You'll be fine. I have complete faith in you'.

'Thank you for this. Thank you for listening to me.'

'You're welcome besides I'll listen to you anytime you need to talk.'


	40. Chapter 40

Draco could not help but have a mixture of proudness and smugness. His fiancée had handled her herself well during her speech. Doing as she done best speaking from the heart. As much as he now knew she hated the attention that was fixated on her due to one thing that she had no control over. The defeat of the Dark Lord was another matter. As much as his fiancée insisted she received help to do so. She had still faced off against him alone. And as usual for special events, she looked radiant. She was a simple gold dress this time.

The reason he felt smug though wasn't due to how she handled herself under pressure. Nor had it been due to how beautiful his fiancée looked. It had been due to the necklace he had caught sight of her wearing. The locket with swirly designs that had her name engraved on it. The Christmas gift he had sent her. Was it the first time she wore it or had he not noticed before? Whatever the answer just the fact that she had chose to wear it made him feel smug. He had chosen well the necklace had suited her. It didn't even clash with her simple taste in clothes.

'What did you think? It wasn't too much was it?' Harianna asked him nervously. Once she stepped down from the podium, she was biting her lip. Her eyes searching the crowd for reactions. Even though they had cheered the end of her speech moments ago.

'It was perfect,' Draco replied in a soft tone. He had hoped it was enough to offer some comfort to her.

'Thank you for the advice, it really helped. I've been so worried that I'd freeze or forget what I was going to say. I'm not really good at public speaking.'

'Harianna it's been and gone. You can stop worrying about it. Besides if it had been awful I hope you would trust me enough to tell you so.'

'Well yes, you are rather upfront when you believe something is inferior.'

'Oh we've got something to show you,' Andromeda told Harianna. His fiancée gave his aunt a puzzled look but she just placed Teddy down so he was standing on his feet. Moments later with his aunt holding his hands Teddy took a few steps.

'He's walking!' Harianna exclaimed. 'Such a clever boy.'

'I know I said you could buy him a broom once he was walking but in all seriousness could you let him get stable enough on his feet first.'

'Sure so in two weeks then?' Harianna asked cheekily.

'What am I going to do with you. I spotted the sea of red in that direction that could only be the Weasley family.'

'Yeah, the hair is a bit of a giveaway. I'll be back in a bit. I should see them,' Harianna said facing Draco again.

'You should know, I wrote to my cousin, I heard back last night. We're all good. You were right he just wanted to give me some space,' she hugged him, kissing his cheek like usual leaving them to find the Weasleys.

'Her speech was rather well put. It has given people a lot to think over,' his father said from beside him.

'Yeah,' Draco replied.

'Your mother indicated that she believed your feelings have changed.'

'I never thought that I would feel like this, about anyone,' Draco told his father, 'How did you know the ring would work.'

'Draco it may follow your desires. The ring is embedded with magic that it connects to the feelings of the person who uses it.'

'So I always felt this way for Harianna,' Draco said trying to understand.

'You wanted to be equal to her for years have you not. On some level yes you have always liked her. Your feelings have just progressed.'

'So that means you had feelings for mother when you got engaged.'

'Yes, it does. I loved no one else. Even if your mother wanted nothing to do with me. I had my fair share of disasters while trying to win your mother's heart. While you may be the subject of pranks be grateful that Harianna never used your fears against you.'

'Mother has been in cahoots with Harianna since the time I was in St Mungo's. I wouldn't be surprised if I screwed up that that's will what happens next.'

'Yes, I believe your mother has been. She is rather fond of Harianna,' His father sighed. 'On a different matter, have you spoken with Harianna, about your feelings.'

Draco shook his head. 'No not really.'

'Pray tell, why not.'

'What if she doesn't feel the same way? What If she doesn't want anything to do with me still? I don't think I could take that kind of rejection.'

'The only way you are going to find out if you talk to her. She cares for you deeply, that much I could tell while we were at St Mungo's. She refused to leave Draco even after you had woken up. Surely that tells you somewhat of your fiancée feelings. She'll figure it out after the events of the attack it is just a matter of time. You were rather obvious.'


	41. Chapter 41

Harry had taken a break from the revising for their exams which were due in the coming week. The stress level that the students had was at an all-time high. So Harry had taken refuge in the girl's dorm. With the exams so close it meant a few things. She would be leaving the only place that she ever called home, it also meant the ball the Malfoys were holding was approaching. The ball they wanted to make the announcement of their engagement official. That was Harry was now focusing on instead of studying not that she was able to absorb any more information in. Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

'You OK Harry?' Hermione asked her with a soft voice.

'I think so,' Harry replied.

'What's troubling you?'

Harry shook her head. 'It doesn't matter.'

'It clearly does or you would be downstairs with everyone else.' Hermione pointed out. 'Talk to me.'

Harry closed her eyes letting out another sigh. 'You'll think I'm being stupid.'

'Harry you are a lot of things, stupid is not one of them. You just have moments where you tend to let your heart rule your head.'

'You could have just said I act without thinking, you know,' Harry chuckled slightly. 'Do you remember the other night when I was cornered by the other girls.'

'Yes, I recall it.'

'Well you know how they were saying that - that -' Harry mumbled blushing like crazy. 'That Draco was good looking.'

Hermione giggled. 'Sorry yes, he does have a certain attractiveness.'

'That just means you've looked but you still fancy the pants off Ron,' Harry said smugly.

'Of course, I do. I love Ron.'

Harry sent her a friendly smile. 'He feels the same way about you.'

Hermione blushed. 'So explain to me what's bothered you about what the girls said.'

'I sort have, well I mean I may have-'

'You noticed what they were talking about.'

Harry nodded. 'I've always seen Draco but I haven't noticed that-well you know.'

'I think that's because the two of you spend so much time hexing each other, that you saw him but you weren't really looking.'

'That makes sense I guess,' Harry concluded.

'So you finally admit that fancy him then?'

Harry nodded once more. 'Merlin don't tell Ron.'

'I'd be more worried that I'd tell Malfoy.'

'You wouldn't do that me.'

'I don't see what the big problem is. You care for him, he cares for you.'

Harry twirled the engagement ring on her finger. 'I just don't know everything is confusing. I have this ring on my finger and I don't know if he meant it or how he actually feels or anything.'

'Because he never actually asked you?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah.'

Hermione sighed. 'As for meaning the engagement or how he feels, think about it, Harry. Don't you realize that Malfoy has shown you? He took a curse for you.'

'I know why do you think I don't know what to do.'

'Well, you know how the expression goes. Actions speak louder than words.'

And they did. He was definitely different from the annoying brat she had first met. That person wouldn't have ever taken a curse for anybody. He would have saved himself.

'I'm just so confused 'Mione. The balls coming up and I don't know what to do. They want to make the engagement completely official. Narcissa said I could still say no, but I don't know if I want to do that anymore.'

'It's OK to feel conflicted, you're allowed to not have all the answers, Harry. You just have to ask yourself why, you have to do what is right for you.'

'Mione I'm bloody scared, what if I let him in and it all goes wrong? What if Ron was right and Draco was just playing a game? I don't think I could deal with that.'

'Oh Harry. It's OK.'

'How is it OK Hermione how is everything going to be OK?' Harry ranted tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I have never let anybody as close to me as I've let Draco become. I had to ask myself why I did that and you know what I figured out. I figured that this Draco Malfoy I've been around and gotten to know wasn't so bad. So tell me how is everything going to be OK when it all blows up in my face. I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen - Oh Hermione I think-I think ...Mione I think I might even love him.'


	42. Chapter 42

The sun was shining and the exams were finally over. Draco still had worries on his mind though. With the end of the exams, it meant one thing; the end of the school year. It was no wonder that with sheer days left his thoughts were of Harianna. His fiancée, his beautiful fiancée he hadn't even told that he loved her. Well not in English at least. Draco had planned to tell her everything right from the very beginning. How the engagement was forced upon him too, how he hadn't realized he wanted it until it had happened. How the ring came to be on her finger because even from a young age he had wanted to be part of her life, had desired her. How his father had bargained with him, to get to know his fiancée and that he was ever so grateful that he now had. That she had changed him, made him a better person. With the upcoming ball and that dooming question, he had to ask approaching Draco knew he'd be risking it all.

His second chance, that Harianna had given him would be gone in a matter of seconds. Would Harianna listen to him? Would she believe him? Draco didn't want to lose what they had. They had become closer but he wanted more, desired more. It was no longer about his wants anymore, it was about Harianna's. Did she want this? Would she say yes? Draco found himself dreading the answer.

Draco spent the last days of being at Hogwarts with Harianna. Enjoying being in her company even if his fiancée was being strangely quiet. Often he would catch a dreamy expression upon his fiancée's face. Most of the time his fiancée walked around with her eyes wide, alert and searching. Like she was trying to commit Hogwarts into her very memory, so she would never forget it. On their last full day, he found her in her favorite refuge, sitting by the lake with her eyes closed. Draco sighed heavily and sat beside her; without saying anything. Harianna opened her eyes, looking at him a sad smile gracing her face. Draco pulled her into a hug settling his chin to rest on her forehead.

'Thank you, for not asking,' Harianna murmured quietly. 'I know that you realize something has been troubling me.'

'Ummm I had noticed, but given our past dealings I'd figured it best to let you tell me if you wished to tell me,' Draco replied softly. 'I know you said you were going to miss Hogwarts. I thought that may have been the reason for your quietness.'

'A little,' Harianna said with a sigh. 'It's just Hogwarts was my first home. I'd never really had one before, given my childhood.'

Draco hadn't thought of that. He's not sure how to comfort her on that.

'That was until I stayed at Malfoy Manor.' Harianna said. 'I love the Burrow; it's my second home and always will be. But the Manor. It made me want to explore it until I had discovered all its secrets. I wanted to create my own Marauders Map.'

'Marauders Map?' Draco asks puzzled. To his surprise, his fiancée pulls out from her robes an old piece of parchment.

'This is the Marauders Map. It's a map of Hogwarts. My dad along with his other friends wrote it,' she explained and muttered something under her breath that he didn't hear. Wide-eyed he watches a map appear. 'This is how I successfully pranked you and avoided you without even being seen. It shows you where everyone is, no matter if they are under Polyjuice potion or in an Animgus form they will always appear as their own name. The map never lies.'

'This is very clever. You say your dad and his friends wrote this?'

'Yeah. Though I didn't know that until my third year. Remember Teddy's father Remus Lupin.'

Draco nodded.

'He was a Marauder too. Along with my godfather Sirius and Pettigrew. Mischief makers the whole lot of them while they were at school.'

'Sounds like you.'

'Not as bad. Hogwarts just holds so many happy memories that I don't want to ever forget. But it also holds tragic ones that I'd rather do.'

'It's not your fault you know,' Draco said. 'All those deaths. You are not responsible.'

'I know, it took me a long time to realize that. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I hadn't done more.'

'You did though, you saved us. All of us,' Draco replied. 'And you continue to do so, you even changed me. My whole aspect of life has changed because of you. You made me realize that there is more to life than money. You fought for what you believed in and it makes me want to do the same thing too.'

Draco took her hands in his, the engagement ring glittering upon her finger. Grasping hold of it, he took it off her finger and placed it within his robes.

'Draco -' Harianna began to say.

'Harianna, please just listen to me. It is not because I don't want to be with you because I assure you I do very much. I've desired to be with you and you have given me that. You asked me once, why you? The truth is why would I want anyone else? You got on my nervous, Merlin you were so annoying. You were better than me at flying. How could I not want you?' he sighed, he hadn't actually planned on doing it this way.

'Even before I knew you I was infatuated. Now that I've taken the time to know you,' Draco said cupping her face with his hands, peering into those green eyes of hers. 'I'm completely captivated. I want to be with you Harianna but only if you want the same thing. I'm not going to force you, into anything. Hell, you don't even have to give me an answer now.'

'W-why? Why now?' Harianna stammered. 'Why did you take the ring off now?'

'Te amo Harianna,' Draco said.

'What? What does that even mean?'

'It -it means - damn it Harianna it means I love you.' Draco said slightly exasperated. 'You don't have to say anything. But you should know that I do love you and I'll wait for your answer. Whatever it may be. I'll wait for your answer at the ball.'

Draco didn't wait for a response, he left Harianna behind at the lake. He couldn't believe he had just done that and now he had to wait, wait for an answer. An answer that changed everything but this time Harianna would be the one who got to choose what she wanted.


	43. Chapter 43

**_A.N. Sorry for the long wait, I went back to my past chapters to change mistakes, before finishing it completely. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Here is the last chapter for you. Hope you like it. No planned sequel._**

* * *

Harry was stunned, frozen to the spot, Draco had just left moments ago. He hadn't even given her a chance to reply to him. She was pretty sure she knew how she felt about him, after all what did she know about romantic love? Sisterly love, family love she knew and understood. Crushes she knew about but love. Love like her parents had or the Mr and Mrs Weasley had, Harry didn't know much about that at all. She thought she was in love with Draco, but she didn't know for sure. Confused Harry raced after Draco but he was nowhere in sight when she entered the Great Hall. Pulling out the Map, she spotted him, heading into the Slytherin common room.

Draco avoided her, the rest of the day, he was nowhere in sight the last morning before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Whilst on the train, Harry watched Hogwarts disappear from view for the last time.

'Cheer up, mate,' Ron said. 'You got what you wanted in the end, you can do what you want to now.'

'That's not strictly true,' Hermione said.

'I still need to go to the ball, Draco expects an answer, and I wouldn't want to let Lucius or Narcissa down.' Harry said.

'Yeah but all you need to do is turn up, say no and leave again,' Ron said.

'Ron, I told you yesterday, I don't know what I want anymore,' Harry sighed. 'The Draco, I got to know, was completely different.'

'You really need to read up on Wizarding traditions,' Hermione said. 'Draco is still wearing his engagement ring yes?'

'Yes, I think so,' Harry replied.

'Oh I know his still wearing it,' Hermione said. 'And while he is you are still engaged to him.'

'How do you know that he's still wearing the ring, he could have removed it by now,' Harry said.

'Well after all the research I did for you, I looked into the enchantments behind the rings,' Hermione said. 'And like how you couldn't remove your own ring, Draco can't remove his, only you can do so. You are still technically engaged.'

'So after all of that trouble, Harry is still engaged to Malfoy,' Ron repeated.

'Until she removes the ring, yes she is,' Hermione answered.

'Well, mate whatever you choose, we are with you, all the way,' Ron said.

'We've got your back Harry, always,' Hermione acknowledged.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think or do at first, but now here she was pacing in the very room, in which she had stayed in before. Harry wasn't nervous she was completed terrified. She had received the invitation to the ball, just a few days ago. And after the spending the last few weeks away from Draco, finding that she missed spending time with him. The bedroom door opened softly.

'You ready to go?' Narcissa asked her from the doorway, she was wearing a blue-robed dress.

'N-no,' Harry replied, shaking her head and to her surprise, Narcissa gave a small smile and stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

'I told you before, that I was just like you when Lucius and I got engaged.' Narcissa said with a sigh. 'Although our situations were different. He was everything my family expected of me. Lucius came from a wealthy Pure-blooded family, whereas you unlike me had no expectations of you. I doubt the Weasleys would care if you married a troll and wasted all your money, as long as you married for love, they would support you. As Lucius and I .. well, you are family now.'

'I'm not even married to your son,' Harry replied.

'No, but that doesn't matter.'

Harry sighed and looked around at the beautiful room, her eyes settling upon the large mirror in the corner of it.

'It does, it matters a lot,' Harry said. 'family means everything to me, I do not wish to disappoint you, either of you. Your values, the way you hold yourselves in public. I don't know if I can do that.'

'Harianna,' Narcissa said softly. 'We do not expect you to, we expect you to be you, just like our son does.'

'I don't understand,' Harry said a hand automatically going to her hair. Narcissa tugged on her hand, to stop her messing up her hair.

'Our views, our values have changed,' Narcissa said rearranging her hair again. 'I married Lucius because it was expected of me, I will not deny that. I was lucky enough to come to care for him and those feeling developed into something much more.'

'You fell in love with him,' Harry said.

'Indeed, I did, not that I knew anything about love. Neither did Lucius at the time, but we learned. However, after all these years I have only ever heard Lucius it so in Latin.'

'Te amo,' Harry said.

'Indeed, you know Latin?' Narcissa asked.

'No, Draco had the same problem. I had no clue what it meant, he had to tell me.'

Narcissa laughed softly. 'Seems Draco, learned what we wanted him to in the first place.'

Harry blinked and asked. 'You wanted him to learn to love?'

'That was the point in forcing him to take part in the engagement,' Narcissa said. 'There, perfect. You look beautiful.'

'Draco - Draco was forced into this - into the engagement too?' Harry stuttered.

'Why of course, did he not tell you that,' Narcissa said, leading the way out of the room and down the corridor and into the large hall, where the ball was taking place. Harry could hear the voice from inside, guests had already arrived.

'We're late,' Harry said in a panic.

Narcissa chuckled once more. 'I should think not, we are right on time Harianna, now do remember to be yourself.' And the door opened. There were gasps and guests moved aside for them clearing the way to the center of the hall to which Lucius stood with his son. He was wearing dark blue robes and where Draco, whose Silver Dress Robe matched her own dress. Draco looked truly handsome.

* * *

Draco stood poised perfectly waiting, in the middle of the ballroom, waiting beside his father greeting their many guests. His mother had gone to escort Harianna. Draco had been in the middle of talking to Blaise and Ginny. He had been wondering what was keeping his mother and Harianna.

'Draco, do stop worrying, you know that Harry, is here,' Blaise said.

'You know how much, I dislike waiting,' Draco retorted.

'Well you were the idiot, that told her how he felt than ran off without letting Harry reply,' Ginny said. 'It's your own fault.'

'And I was beginning to like you, Weasley,' Draco said.

'You were beginning to grow on me also,' Ginny retorted. 'Oh Neville and Luna have just arrived, I'll think, I'll go say hello.'

Draco watched Ginny wonder off towards the direction of Longbottom and Lovegood.

'How do you put up with her again?' Draco asked his best friend.

'The same way, you put up with Harianna, I suppose,' Blaise shrugged.

The doors to the ballroom, opened and Draco heard the gasps throughout the hall. Guest cleared a path for his mother and Harianna. Draco understood the gasps of breath now. Harianna was dressed in a Silver robed dress to match his own Dress Robe. Her hair was tame once more, held loosely back, by what he could not tell. Harianna was also wearing the locket he had given her for Christmas again. She looked stunning. Draco watched as Harianna smiled shyly towards their guests as her and his mother made their way towards them.

'Narcissa, just on time as always,' Draco heard his father greet his mother. Draco looked up and frowned at his father, his mother and Harianna were over half an hour late.

'You expected less of us,' his mother retorted.

'Of course not my dear.'

Draco glanced towards Harianna and from her expression, she was trying to not find Draco's parents amusing. Draco held his arm out for her to take and is grateful that she does so. As Draco leads her around the room to introduce her, he noticed that Harianna is quiet. Harianna is polite enough to their guests, acknowledging them in turn but other than that she doesn't murmur a word, unless necessary. Draco wondered if this was all too much for her, after all. Draco led them towards the other exit at the end of the hall.

'Come with me,' Draco said steering her out of the room.

'Draco, the guests...'

'Mother and father can deal with it'.

Draco lead Harianna towards the gardens. He had planned to change them for her, so Harianna would feel more at home. But so far he had only managed to add one thing. They walked along the path and the new lake that was covered with some Water Lilies came into view.

'It's beautiful,' Harianna said.

'I had it built for you,' Draco said. 'I thought you may like to use it, as your new thinking place.'

'Draco - this - I-'

Draco dropped her arm slowly and turned to face her. 'This is too much for you, feel free to leave at any time you so wish to. I just wanted you to know, that you would always be welcome here.'

'Your mother kindly informed me of that earlier, it was how we came to be late,' Harianna explained.

'I do not regret telling you, how I feel,' Draco said looking into those earnest green eyes of Harianna's. 'You do not need to give me an answer. It was foolish of me to expect one.'

'Draco, your rambling,' Harry replied. 'Besides I had to come, there was a ring I had to deal with.'

Draco blinked at her. 'Of course,' he said holding out his hand on which his engagement ring rested.

To his surprise, Harianna laughed. 'Not the ring, I was talking about, unless you no longer wished to be engaged.'

'But you just - you just said.'

'That there was a ring I had to deal with, yes there is,' Harianna said. 'You see, I may have talked Hermione and Ginny into destroying the last copies of a certain ring, I not so long ago had on my finger.'

'I don't understand - are you saying- what are you saying?'

'Draco, you idiot, do the right thing for once and shut up,' Harianna said. 'You didn't give me a chance to respond to you last time and I really would like to get a chance to say something now. Or are you not willing to listen to me?'

'I'll always listen to you.'

'Good,' Harianna said and she leaned in, her arms wrapping around his neck and kissed him. Draco responded with ease. When they broke apart Harianna spoke again.

'Now, what was I going to say. Oh yes, now I'd very much like to have a ring. Just not the original one. No, this time I'd like to be very much able to remove it if this all falls to pieces.'

'Are you saying you want to marry me? Shouldn't I be asking you that?' Draco teased.

'Don't smirk at me like that, I'm saying that, we start this whole engagement off again, like how I gave you a second chance,' Harianna explained. 'And that for it not to be forced on either of us at all.'

'You know about that?'

'Your mother told me, why didn't you tell me?'

'I was going to, honest but I just managed to tell you how I felt about you,' Draco said honestly.

'You, idiot, but your my idiot,' Harianna smiled at him.

'So you really want to do this? Why? How? When?'

'I'm not saying that we should, get married straight away, I'm saying we take the time to find out where this leads us and as for why,' Harianna chuckled and said. 'I feel the same about you.'

Draco raised his eyebrows at her questioning her. Harianna whispered. 'Te amo Draco, te amo.' Before she began to kiss him again. It hadn't worked out so badly, in the end, being forced into an engagement he didn't want to begin with, not if he got the one person he wanted out from it, however complicated and awkward she had first made it. Draco quite like the idea of that stupid Muggle tradition of fresh starts now. And he wasn't about to let this one slip through his fingers, not without fighting for it first.

FIN


End file.
